Sparks
by Polkadotdotdot
Summary: There was a long road before they could actually be together with an abusive boyfriend in the way but then, nothing worth having is ever easy. Jason Reso and Amy Dumas, from the beginning of their careers. Lita/Christian, Lita/Matt, Trish/Jericho.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: The timeline in this story may be a little wonky, certainly not going to be to the letter simply because, honestly, my memory isn't that amazing and it has been a long time. I'll do my best to stick to the major events through Lita and Christian's careers but please don't bash me if I go off road! This story is for entertainment purposes only. Also for the sake of this story, Edge and Lita will not be a factor.

* * *

"_I've always seen the world in black and white. I know what is right and what is wrong, but grey? I'm not sure I know what to do with grey." Anon._

Jason Reso had never been what most people would call romantic. He wasn't into fate nor did he believe in luck or love at first sight. He groaned as he stretched his arms above his head in a vain attempt to get his stiff shoulders to relax. It had been a hard night and he was ready for a good sleep, well, as good as he would get within the five hour window he had. With a sigh he grabbed his case and began to walk down the backstage halls and out towards the parking lot.

He rounded a corner when out of no-where his body suddenly collided with something solid that drove the air out of his chest. Coughing, he shook his head out of the stupor he was in and looked down. On the floor in an unceremonious heap was a red head that he vaguely remembered spotting earlier in the day, only instead of a red cat suit she was in jeans and a black band shirt.

"Damn, I'm so sorry! I didn't even see you there," He said quickly, bending down to help her up. The redhead gave him a small smile while accepting his hand. She dusted off her jeans and looked up at him.

"No, it was my fault. I should have been watching where I was going," She said, "You're Christian right?"

"Stage name. I'm Jason but call me Jay, everyone else does," He said giving her a small bashful smile. He couldn't pinpoint why, suddenly his stomach flipped. He felt like he was walking head first into a ladder match all because this random girl was looking him dead in the eye.

"I'm Amy…no wait, Lita," Said said, her hands making air quotes and her nose scrunching up in distaste, "I know I need to get used to it but I really don't like the name…" Jay laughed lightly.

"Hey wait a minute, you're the girl that did that moonsault!" He exclaimed, "Man that was cool!" he inwardly winced at how dorky he felt, relieved that she beamed at him in appreciation.

"Thanks! Seems to be the thing they have me doing, being a copycat for Essa," She smiled, "It's a good thing I have little concern for self-preservation" She gave a small laugh before the both stood in a comfortable silence, neither of them knowing really what to say.

He didn't want to seem like he was staring at her but Jay tried to absorb as much of her appearance as possible. She had long red hair that spilled over her shoulders, hazel brown eyes and very lightly tanned but seemingly flawless skin. He was certain he had spied a tattoo from the edge of her sleeve. There was a bang against one of the far walls as a changing room door opened just as Jay opened his mouth to speak once again.

He noticed with a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that Amy's face had lit up as the man he knew as Matt Hardy walked towards them. He grinned at her and his arm wrapped around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her head.

"Hey babe, I see you've met Jay then," He said, "How you feeling man? You took some hard bumps!" The southerner said. Jay gave him a tight smile and shrugged.

"Ah, I'll sleep it off. I always do" Matt nodded in understanding then turned to Amy, "Ready to go?"

"You got it," She said as he picked up her bag for her, "It was great to meet you Jay, I'll see you around?" The blonde Canadian smiled and nodded.

"Sure, safe drive guys."

He sighed and the smile slid off his face as the pair walked down the hall from him and through the doors to the parking lot. There was a sudden lump in his throat and he felt slightly nauseated from disappointment. Despite his TV persona, Jay had never been the most confident of guys, especially when it came to talking to women. Suddenly this girl had literally smacked into him, given him the big brown eyes, smiled at him and he was feeling like a teenager again. He hadn't even noticed his friend and partner walk up beside him.

"Ready to go man?" Adam Copeland asked before frowning, "What's wrong?" Jay shook his head sharply.

"Nothing dude, let's go."

* * *

"Seriously, man you have been acting weird for weeks now," Jay looked up from unlacing his boots to see his best friend standing in front of him, arms folded across his chest and a look of confused concern on his face. Jay shrugged and cast his gaze back down to his boots.

"I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh come on! It's not even weird…it's like you're…you're…sulking," Adam exclaimed, "Or pining for something…Oh my God, is this about a girl? Have you met a girl and not told me?" Jay scoffed.

"Adam…has my mood effected my performance in the ring?" Jay asked, looking up at his friend, his face completely passive. Adam shook his head.

"Well…no…"

"Then we don't have a problem…"

"Jay, dude, I'm just worried about you alright?" Adam said, sitting down next to his friend and clapping him on the shoulder, "You're my best friend." Jay gave him a genuine smile.

"And you're completely insufferable when you're like this…" Adam grinned, "Come on, hurry up and get changed. We can watch the rest of the show on the monitors before we head back to the hotel."

Jay just nodded and continued to get changed in silence. Truth was, he was pining. He would be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed to discover that Amy was going out with Matt Hardy. It wasn't anything against Matt, not at all. In fact as a person, Jay really liked Matt and had always thought of him as a good guy. He just happened to be the boyfriend of the girl he would give his right arm to take on a date. He hadn't managed to actually speak to her properly in a number of weeks, their schedules clashing.

He tied his hair back as he walked alongside Adam towards the monitors, nodding his 'hellos' to people that he knew as he walked past. His eyes locked onto the monitor and there she was, her red hair swinging around her as she swayed down the ramp alongside Essa Rios. The last time he had seen her properly, she had been in a pair of jeans and a shirt, this time she was clad in a skin tight red cat suit, the thin fabric clinging to every possible curve. It wasn't helping his resolve.

"Wow, check Amy out. She's on fire!" Adam said next to him. Jay said nothing as he continued to stare at the screen, a small half smile on his face. He frowned; he could see what she was going for and why she was on the apron. Eddie stood in waiting to catch her for the hurricarana, he could almost hear the crowd going mad. Clearly the full hurricarana was not to be and Jay watched in horror as Eddie not only caught Amy in mid-air but turned and sent her crashing to the floor with a power bomb. Everyone that was standing around the monitors with him winced on her behalf.

"Damn! That looked like a harsh bump!" Adam said. Jay nodded, trying to ignore the lump in his throat.

"Something's wrong, look at the way she's holding her shoulder," He muttered. Adam just nodded in agreement. The match finished but Jay wasn't interested in who went over or even if anyone else had stayed safe. No, his main concern was for the red head that was being helped through the curtain by the EMTs. He briefly heard the words "Doctor" and "Popped" mentioned by the men that had helped her to the back. Without a second thought or hesitation, Jay walked over to her with concern all over his face.

"Amy, are you alright?" He asked, mentally cursing himself. She gave him a small, strained smile despite the fact she was clearly in agony clutching her left shoulder. It worried him that she was starting to look pale.

"Not dead yet…" She muttered, "If that's what you mean."

"You need to go and see the doctor, you could have broken something," Jay said softly, trying to hide his disappointment at what he was going to say next, "Need me to call Matt for you?" He was surprised when she shook her head.

"He's not here. He's doing a promotional signing somewhere," She winced again when she tried to move, "It would take him hours to get a flight. It's not worth it."

"Alright, is there anything else you need me to do?" She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Don't let me go to the doctor alone?" She said, "I know we've only met a couple of times and I don't know you well but I really don't want to go by myself and I'm in a lot of pain right now…"

"Sure! Of course I'll come with you," He said quickly, cutting off her panicked rambling, "Just give me two seconds okay?" He smiled at her gently before turning back and quickly walking over to Adam.

"I think her shoulder has popped so I'm gonna go with her to the on call doctor…" He paused, noticing Adam was staring at him, "What?"

"Oh my God…"

"What?"

"It's her isn't it?" Adam exclaimed, "Amy is the reason you've been in such a downer! Dude, you know she's got a Boyfriend…"

"It's not like that…"

"Uhuh…"

"Listen, I don't have time to talk about this just now. Amy is in pain, I promised I would go with her. So yeah, I'm going. We can talk about this later alright?" Adam said nothing but nodded at his friend.

* * *

Slowly they made their way to the on call doctor so that Amy could have her shoulder checked. By the time she actually sat down on the makeshift cot that was set up, Amy was white as a sheet and slightly sweating with the pain. He sat on the chair directly opposite her, his head bent towards hers while he muttered general soothing comments. If he was annoying her, she didn't say anything.

"Alright Amy, I'm going to give this a bit of a feel and I want you to tell me if you feel any pain," The doctor said as he put on a pair of latex gloves. Her eyes locked with Jay's and all he could see was a mixture of pain, annoyance and fear as the man's hands slowly went to her shoulder. Without warning he put a small amount of pressure onto the joint causing Amy to cry out in pain before gritting her teeth to try and muffle the sound. With her good hand she instinctually grabbed for Jay's hand, which he gave without hesitation.

"Yup, that shoulder joint is well and truly out I'm afraid," The doctor said shaking his head, "We're going to need to put it back in place. I'm not going to lie to you; it's not a pleasant experience"

"Because what I've been feeling just now has been a pleasure cruise…" She spat sarcastically and Jay couldn't help but laugh. The Doctor moved across to her left side and nodded to Jay.

"Jason, I'll need you to hold Amy's right side. Just to keep her still," He said. Jay stood up, and stood next to Amy, wrapping his arms around her small waist. He tried his best to ignore the feeling that was stirring in his gut as she wrapped her right arm around his own waist, sucking in a sharp break when she buried her head into his chest.

'She has a boyfriend…she has a boyfriend…she has a boyfriend…' kept running through his head until her arm crushed him to her side and the sickening sound of a bone cracking back into place echoed through the small room.

"There we go! Back in place," The doctor said, sound far more cheery than Amy would have liked, "Now that's going to be stiff for a good few days. Take some strong painkillers every four hours and do your best not to sleep on that side. I wouldn't take any bumps on it for at least a week."

Amy nodded. She didn't want to admit it, but that final push to pop her shoulder back into place had knocked her harder than she had expected, it had been ten times more painful putting the joint back in than it had been knocking it out. It was only while the doctor had been talking about what she should do now that she realised her arm was still around Jay's waist and his around hers. She didn't want to admit that it actually felt pretty nice. The doctor handed her some pills that she swallowed without hesitation.

"Now son, those are going to make Amy a little bit loopy so I wouldn't leave her on her own," he said, "If you could make sure she gets back to her hotel and maybe check in on her in the morning."

"Sure, sure!" Jay said, blushing slightly at how eager he sounded. Slowly he helped Amy hop down from the cot and they began making their way through the halls in comfortable silence. The only time Amy really said anything was when they ran into Eddie and he apologised profusely for her shoulder. One thing Jay was impressed about was how passive she was about the whole thing.

His experience of women in wrestling, although not a lot, was that generally the women were coddled in the Indies. He had never seen many take exceptional bumps and if they did, and worse, were hurt from it, there was generally a lot of complaining. All Amy did was assure Eddie that is was fine and all he had done was what she had told him to do, not hold back.

They stopped outside the woman's locker room and he leaned against the wall. She was about to open the door when she stopped and turned to him.

"Listen, thanks a lot for helping me out. I know you didn't have to or anything…" He waved a hand.

"Hey, no problem! I'm not about to leave you on your own. Go on, go and get changed and we'll get you back to your hotel," She smiled at him softly before making her way inside and closing the door.

"Urgh!" Jay shouted, turning and hitting his head against the wall. This was not helping. Every time she looked at him, smiled at him he felt like he was drowning. Holding her that close was torture of the most cruel and unusual kind. "I am not falling for her. I am NOT. Love at first sight does NOT exist."

"WHAT did you just say?" a familiar voice suddenly rang down the hall making Jay jump and step away from the wall to see Adam walking towards him, a look of sheer incredulity on his face. "Did you actually just use the word love? Seriously? Jay you have gotta be kidding me!"

"Shut up! She is right in there!" He hissed, pointing to the woman's locker room, "I am not falling for her alright. I'm helping the girl out, in case you didn't notice she took a pretty nasty injury!"

"Yeah? And what are you gonna do when her boyfriend takes over huh?" Adam said with a sigh, running his hand over his face, "Dude, don't do this. Don't set yourself up for a fall!" Jay put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Don't worry about me. I got this." Adam stared at his friend for a moment before shaking his head.

"You know…I don't believe you," He sighed, "But I've got your back anyway…" He didn't have a change to continue his sentence as Amy emerged from the locker room changed into casual clothes and her arm firmly strapped into a sling.

"Sorry, that took way longer with only one arm!" She said with a small smile, "Lucky Joanne was able to give me a hand." Jay glanced at her face and gave her a small smile.

"We better get you back to the hotel; you're starting to slur your words a little. Those were some strong meds" He said and he took her bag from her free arm, gesturing for the red head to carry on, his free hand resting gently on the small of her back.

* * *

The car ride was an uneventful one. Amy had fallen asleep in the front seat after protesting that she wasn't tired while Adam was playing with his phone in the back seat. He didn't need to tell Jay how he felt about what was going on, he had already said all he needed to. He meant it when he didn't think anything good was going to come from this. Either Jay was going to get hurt and badly, or a couple was going to be broken up. Whatever the outcome, all Adam could do was be there.

The car pulled up to the hotel, Jay glancing over at Amy who looked peacefully asleep to the point he almost hated to wake her. Adam was already out of the car, telling Jay that he would deal with the bags and all Jay had to do was help Amy.

"Amy…Ames…" He gave her the gentlest of shakes, "We're at the hotel." Her eyes fluttered open, her face immediately forming a frown.

"Just let me sleep in the car…" she muttered. Jay laughed and gently shook her again.

"Now now, come on sleeping beauty, you've got an actual bed waiting for you. Come on, I'll even tuck you in," She smiled and allowed herself to be helped from the car. The blonde man being careful to make sure the smaller woman didn't fall on her unsteady, slightly drugged feet.

By the time the two had made their way to the floor Amy's room was on Jay had to hold her by the waist to make sure she didn't fall over. To save time and a lot of fighting he took it upon himself to take the key card from her hand and open her room for her, guiding her inside.

"This is like the weirdest date…" She slurred, giggling as she did so. Jay laughed. The meds really had hit her hard.

"So you go on many dates where you end up with something dislocated?" He laughed, "Makes me concerned that Matt doesn't treat you right." He inwardly winced at the sentence but Amy didn't really pay any attention.

"Na, Matt is Mr sensible!" She scoffed, "He doesn't like doing anything risky…not with me anyway…" Amy sat herself down on the bed, falling back hard and immediately grabbing her shoulder from the pain. "Ow, that was stupid…" Jay walked over to her.

"We're all a little stupid sometimes," He said with a smile, as she sat up and he kneeled in front of her, "Now, are you going to be alright for the night?" She nodded, watching him as he stood up and grabbed the pad of paper on the bedside table. Quickly he wrote something down. "That's my cell number, you need anything just call me alright? I don't care what time it is."

She stood up on shaky legs, looking up at him with hazy eyes through her lashes and a smile on her face that if he didn't know better, would have signalled she was a little drunk. Gently she leaned against him and gave him a one armed hug that he gladly returned.

"You are so sweet, I really don't know what I would have done tonight if it wasn't for you," Suddenly she reached up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek. The small action may as well have been a branding iron. "Thank you."

Jay cleared his throat awkwardly, "Hey, don't mention it. Honestly. Just get some sleep alright. Good night Amy."

He left the room allowing Amy to get some rest, the feeling of her kiss still on his cheek.

"Yup, thats me," He muttered to himself, "The sweet guy…"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the reviews and follows etc, no matter how big or small. I do appreciate them knowing folk are reading my little story. For those that are wondering, this is going to be a multi-chapter story going through both Jay and Amy's careers (Although I may get the timeline a little wonky at times, so you'll have to excuse that. Please don't start sending me messages or leaving comments telling me if I got the order of things wrong or the dates a little off.) Also, as much as I will try and keep it neutral…I may accidentally on occasion Matt bash. The guy used to be my hero as a Kid but now, not so much. I may be venting disappointment!

* * *

It had been quite possibly the worst sleep Amy had ever experienced in her life. It was surprising, she thought, considering she had slept in far worse places like the back of vans and a basement in Washington that she shared with ten other people at the time. For all the comfort she felt this morning, she would rather have been back in that damn tour van.

She groaned as she used her good arm to sit up, the pain in her shoulder wasn't as bad as the night before but it still throbbed like fury. Looking around the floor she had clearly not bothered with the street of changing into actual sleeping clothes, her jeans and shoes scattered around the bed while she was still wearing her 7 Seconds shirt. Hell, she still had her watch on. Amy nodded her head sharply, threw the quilt off her body and swung her legs around to stand up. She ignored the pain that shot up the left side of her body. That's when her eye caught the number that was on the pad of paper and the name next to it.

Jay.

She smiled picking up the pad of paper thinking of the Canadian. To put it mildly, he had been an absolute lifesaver for her last night. It's not that she had never been injured; she had taken a few nasty bumps in her time at ECW, but nothing that broke a bone or popped a joint. Although she didn't want to admit it, she had been scared. Neither Matt nor Jeff was there to give her any kind of support and she had been in so much pain she could barely see straight. There he was though, with his blonde hair, blue eyes and easy going smile. He didn't have to help her, he certainly didn't have to drive her back to the hotel with them and take her to her room but he had and he seemingly hadn't minded once. She signed lightly and put the pad back on the table, making a mental note to store the number in her phone.

"Alright…shower," She muttered to herself, "Oh this is going to be fun…"

* * *

"Jeez man, you look like shit," Jay looked up from his cup of extremely strong coffee and morning paper to see a large man taking the seat across from him, his own coffee being put on the table. Mark Lamonica, better known the world as Bubba Ray Dudley. "Miss out on your beauty sleep?"

"Didn't get the best sleep, no" Jay said, "The beds in this place are awful." He knew it was a terrible excuse, but it wasn't like he was about to tell 'Bubba' anything about it. He got along with the guy on a base level but he wasn't exactly the most sensitive or sympathetic guy on the roster.

"I know what you mean man," Bubba said, taking a sip of his coffee, "I think I had a spring sticking into my back half the night!" Jay was thankful that Bubba had bought it. "So are you looking forward to your match tonight? Plan it right and it should get the crowd fired up" Jay nodded.

"Sure, Sure. I am" he said, taking a swig of his rapidly cooling coffee, "You know how it is though, always going to have a bit of trepidation going into something like a ladder match, especially on a pay per view." Bubba just nodded in understanding before he nodded towards the entrance of the hotel bar.

"Hey, check who it is," He said waving to Amy who smiled and made her way towards their table. Tentatively she slid her way into the seat next to Jay. "Morning red, how's the shoulder? Still killing you I'll bet." She flinched when it moved too fast, almost proving his point.

"It's been better," She sighed, "Sleeping was a nightmare. Taking a shower was even worse!" She turned to Jay, "I know you said to call you if I needed anything, but I thought helping me take a shower might have been a little bit far." She said with a small giggle and Jay prayed to any higher power that she didn't notice the pink rising on his cheeks.

"Hey! What about me?" Bubba cut in, Jay had never been more thankful for the loud New Yorkers mouth, "You know whenever there is a woman in need that I would be there…to help her get undressed and soaped up…"

"And that right there is why I didn't call you!" She said laughing. The waitress came over and Amy ordered a lemon tea as well as a glass of water to take her pain medication with. "What time are you guys catching your flight?"

"About twelve thirty…" Jay started the stopped since Amy's face had broken into a huge grin.

"That's the one I'm on! We can go to the airport together;" She said but stopped suddenly, her face changing, "That's if you and Adam don't mind?"

"Not at all!" He smiled, "Hell, someone is gonna have to help you with those bags. Might as well be me!" He froze when she pulled him into a half hug but soon relaxed into it, telling himself that if they were going to be friends he was going to have to get used to her being so close to him.

"Well, I'm gonna take off," Bubba said suddenly, "I got bags to pack and you guys are just too…cute…for me." His voice was dripping in sarcasm at the word cute but he gave Amy a small kiss on the cheek as he walked past anyway, telling her to take care of her shoulder because he was going to power bomb her next week.

Amy sat back with a sigh, clutching her shoulder while moving herself to get more comfortable, Jay watching the movement with concern out of the corner of his eye. His mantra that she had a boyfriend was still playing through his head, in fact it seemed to be on permanent loop but when she was sitting so close to him, her perfume invading his senses, that mantra wasn't as loud.

"So have you spoken to Matt yet?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer but figured it was the polite question to ask. She had hurt herself; he assumed she would want her boyfriend to know about it. Amy took a sip of her coffee and stared straight ahead.

"No, I've not." She said quietly. He wasn't going to press the issue. It seemed to him pretty strange that Matt himself hadn't called her, even just to find out how the show went, "Don't think bad of me or anything but I..."

"Yeah?"

"I just couldn't be bothered listening to a lecture about being careless," she said sadly. Jay looked confused.

"But that was an accident, it could have happened to anyone. You didn't do anything. How could he possibly…"

"Oh believe me, he can!" She said with a small, bitter laugh. She turned around in her seat to look Jay in the face, "I love Matt, really I do, but he is…well, he can be a bit of a control freak. I was tired and sore and I just wanted to get some sleep." She pulled the bottle of pain pills from her pocket. "At least when I see him today, I'm going to be medicated!"

They both sat and continued to talk about their lives in general. He found out that she loved punk music, she had her inner lip tattooed (And had to get it done twice because it didn't work the first time) and she had a dog called Cody. She found out that he loved Ice Hockey, joking that if he didn't then he wasn't a proper Canadian, that he had been best friends with Adam Copeland since they met in the 5th grade and that his favourite movie was Scarface. They both absolutely loved animals.

It wasn't until Jay's phone rang that they both realised the time, Adam's voice blaring down the handset at Jay.

"Dude, where are you? We have to get our flight to Ohio in like an hour! Get a move on!" Jay rolled his eyes. "And now that's my supposed other half lecturing me…I mean, uh…That came out wrong!" He stuttered at they stood up, a small blush going over his cheeks. Amy just giggled and he picked up his cup, draining the last of his coffee. His face immediately contorted into disgust. "And that is very cold coffee…"

"Man, you're too cute!" Amy said, suddenly turning away from him on the pretence of fixing her shoulder but clamping her right hand over her mouth. Where in the hell had that come from? Jay blushed lightly but inside he may as well have been holding a parade for himself.

"Let go get our bags," He said, breaking the silence. Amy smiled and nodded at him.

"Yes. Yes, we should do that."

* * *

"I'm telling you man, you keep going like this and people are going to start to notice," The two blonde men were standing side by side in the queue to put their bags onto their flights for Cleveland, Ohio. Amy was already ahead of them checking on her own baggage. "And I know for a fact there are some people you definitely do not want to notice…"

"Adam, nothing is going on. It's a crush alright…It's not like I'm about to drop to one knee and produce a ring or anything…"

"Well at least you're not denying anything anymore…although sitting listening to you talk about it half the night was great. No really, I totally enjoyed not getting a good sleep…" Adam said sarcastically.

"Oh drop it," Jay said cutting him off, "You think I've not sat and listened to you go on about girls before?"

"Yeah but I don't act like a wounded puppy. I'm all…manly about it…" Jay shook his head at his grinning friend, his scowl changing to a smile as they approached the check in desk.

The flight was uneventful. Amy sat in between Adam and Jay, Adam putting in his headphones telling them that he didn't want to listen to either of the pair gossip like teenagers for the next hour or so. That suited Jay fine. He could let his friend sleep while he got to sit next to Amy for the full duration of the flight.

The main problem that Jay was having wasn't just that he couldn't make sense of the feelings that this girl was bringing out in him. Not at all, he could handle those. It was the vibe he was getting from her. The way she smiled at him, the constant physical contact (Even if it was small) not to mention that the two of them couldn't stop talking to each other. Now that he was past the awkward feeling of not knowing how to approach a conversation with the red head, hell, there was no stopping them. No wonder Adam wanted to put in his headphones, Jay thought.

"Listen, this is gonna sound weird," Amy said, "But can I borrow your shoulder to get some sleep? I got almost no shut eye last night." Jay smiled at her.

"Sure, go ahead." she wrapped her right arm under and around his arm and rested her head on his shoulder, sighing in contentment and closing her eyes. His heart was going so hard in his chest that he thought a rib was going to break. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to block out the warm contentment that was spreading through him. As perfect as things felt now, he knew the second that they were off the plane in Ohio and as soon as she was reunited with Matt it was all going to be over.

Against his better judgement, he leaned his head over and rested it gently on top of Amy's, pressing a light kiss to her hair.

"Man…I'm in so much trouble…"


	3. Chapter 3

Jay could see it coming, like a deer in headlights as a truck barrelled down towards him. The three wrestlers made their way towards the arena and during the car ride Amy had received a message from Jeff telling her that he and Matt were already at the arena. He took a slight, possibly sick, pleasure in seeing that she didn't look completely over the moon but never the less, the fantasy relationship he had built up in his head was about to be completely smashed into pieces. He knew it was only a matter of time really.

With a heavy heart, he walked alongside her towards the back entrance of the arena. They were so close to one another, he would have loved nothing more than to reach out and hold her hand; he was already carrying her bag for her. As they reached the doors Amy held back a bit and waved for Adam to carry on inside without them, pulling on Jay's shirt to get him to hang back. Momentarily he had forgotten how to breathe.

"Listen, I know I've already thanked you for the shoulder thing but, seriously, you've been amazing," She wrapped her one good arm around his neck and crushed herself against him, her face in his chest. Without even thinking he dropped their bags and hugged her back, being careful not to crush her injured shoulder. He buried his face in her shoulder, inhaling the scent of her hair. Vanilla and cinnamon, yup it was definitely what he thought she would smell like. "I'm gonna miss you…"

"Wait, what? Miss me?" Jay said, ignoring the panic that was trying to creep into his voice. When he pulled her back there were tears sparkling in her eyes, "Ames, I'm not going anywhere! You still got my cell number?" Amy nodded, "When I said you can call me anytime, I totally meant it. If you ever need anything, any time, call me. I promise I'll always answer." She grinned up at him.

"You're so sweet…"

"Yeah well," He shrugged, "That's me…just a sweet guy…" He gently put his arm around her shoulders and led her inside after picking up their bags.

"Amy! What the hell!" A familiar southern voice echoed down the hallway as Jay and Amy walked through the back doors. Matt Hardy was stalking his way down the hall towards them; Jay could have sworn he felt Amy cower back slightly. He found something unsettling about it. "Adam just told me what happened last night, why didn't you call me?"

"Listen Matt, by the time I was with the doctor it was late. I just wanted to go to bed," She sighed. Matt stood with his hands on his hips looking completely unimpressed. Jay narrowed his eyes at him.

"You couldn't have got someone else to call me?" He exclaimed, "Christ Amy, how could you be so careless? Now you're out for a week and you've practically just started. You can't afford to make mistakes like that!"

"I didn't do anything wrong, it was an accident! I could have happened to anyone!" She shouted back, suddenly finding her voice and attempting to stand as tall as she could at five foot six. Jay smirked slightly as Matt looked like he had been slapped in the face.

"Look, we'll talk about this later. Somewhere a little more private," Matt muttered as he gestured around him. Amy just nodded without saying a word. "You ready to talk about this match tonight man?" He looked to Jay.

"Sure, whenever you are…" Jay said tightly. To say he was less than impressed was an understatement. Matt hadn't even asked if his girlfriend was alright, no he had simply walked up and given her abuse for being 'careless.' If that was how he spoke to Amy in front of people, he didn't like the idea that they would be talking about this again in private. Adam walked up next to him and gestured to Matt to lead the way so they could start discussing their match. As they began to walk away, Matt grabbed Amy's hand pulling her roughly instead with him and physical pain registering on her face. The only thing that stopped Jay from stepping in was Adam's hand firmly squeezing his shoulder.

"Don't…"

"Are you kidding me? She's injured and he's pulling on her like a rag doll!" He spat, "and did you hear the way he spoke to her?" Adam nodded.

"I get it Jay, I do," He sighed, "But it's none of our business. We can't get involved. If this is going to cause a problem tonight, I need to know now. I can't have you going out there and clubbing the guy to death…" Jay gave him a level stare.

"I would never do something so stupid…" he said quietly, "Even if he is a douchebag."

* * *

Amy was terrified. Her hands were almost trembling watching what was happening on the screen, all the pain in her shoulder completely ignored. She watched as his body was dropped onto a ladder lying on the ground, his back making a sickening sound as he landed. She felt sick for him; she just hoped that he came out of the match without too many serious injuries.

"Hi Amy," A familiar voice said from next to her. She turned and saw the diva known to the world as Chyna, but to Amy she was simply Joanne. "Are you alright? You look white as a sheet!" She said Amy just nodded and turned back to the monitor. "Aw, I see. You're worried about Matt? He'll be fine sweetie; you know he's tougher than he looks."

"Huh? Matt, yeah…" She muttered, but her eyes stayed locked on the blonde Canadian man she had gotten to know so well. Why was she so worried about him? Her own boyfriend of over a year was in the match too, he was also putting his body on the line for the sake of entertainment. She just couldn't bring herself to care as much, maybe she was still angry from the way he had spoken to her earlier. She knew that deep down he had been worried, Matt's super sensible and logical side tended to take over and unfortunately for other people he didn't always care if it wasn't what they needed to hear.

What she had really wanted was for him to tell her that he had been worried, that he was sorry he couldn't be there and that everything was going to be fine. Instead he had told her she was careless for allowing herself to be put into that position in the first place. It was someone completely different that had been there for her. He held her hand, told her that he was there and that everything was fine. At first she had assumed he was just being polite but then they sat and talked for hours and actually connected.

She wasn't going to deny that Jay was a good looking guy, he was stunning in fact. She had assumed that was why her stomach flipped every time he looked at her, who wouldn't feel that way looking into those blue eyes. They weren't completely alike but that wasn't a bad thing…maybe…

She gave her head a sharp shake. Her thoughts were heading down a dangerous path; she didn't want to start something that she couldn't finish.

"Amy! Glad to have caught you," her thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Jim Ross. Next to him was a busty blonde woman who looked more than a little nervous. "Amy, I'd like you to meet Trish who has just signed with us. You two are going to be doing a lot together over the next few months," He said. Amy smiled warmly and shook the girls hand, both of them exchanging their hellos. "I'll have a meeting with you all later in the week ladies, I just thought while you were here that you two should meet."

"Sounds great JR," Amy said lightly, "I look forward to working with you Trish" The crowd suddenly erupted and the bell rung.

"Looks like your boys are done with their match Amy, so I'll leave you too it. I'll give you a call about that meeting!" JR said and both he and Trish continued to make their way through the building. Amy smiled. She liked the idea of having another woman to work with and Trish looked like such an opposite that it was bound to be interesting.

Slowly, the four men shuffled through the curtain looking completely broken. Immediately Matt wrapped Amy in a crushing hug, her shoulder screaming in protest but she decided not to say anything. From behind Matt's back she could see Jay walking past clutching his side but when she locked eyes with him, he gave her a wink and a smile to let her know he was alright. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

* * *

"So the reason I've called you all today is because we have a new story line in the works that is going to be involving all of you,"

Amy, Matt, Jeff, Trish, Andrew Martin (Better known to the rest of the world as Test) and Matthew Bloom (known as Albert) sat in front of Vince McMahon and Jim Ross, each of them with their backs so straight that it was starting to hurt. Any time there was a meeting than involved Vince McMahon, they knew it was something they had to listen to.

"Amy, we're going to be putting you with Matt and Jeff as of next week. Unfortunately we feel that you've gone as far as you can with Essa Rios. We need to take you to the next level or you'll end up stagnating and we don't want that for you. You're different, unique. We want to keep that going." He gestured to Matt and Jeff. "You're techniques blend well with the Hardy Boy brand, we're looking at having you three as 'Team Extreme.'" He said.

Amy wasn't sure how she felt about being put with Matt and Jeff. Obviously, she knew them both so well and trusted them both completely in the ring but she felt a little sad for Essa. During their time she had come to like the charismatic Mexican and she knew that as soon as she was taken away from him then there wasn't going to be a place for him on Raw or Smackdown anymore. Not to mention, her home life and her work life were about to come clashing head to head.

"This is where you three are going to come in," Vince said, pointing to Andrew, Matthew and Trish, "We're looking to really kick start this intergender tag thing. Since we'll have Matt, Jeff and Amy, we want you three to be their main opponents for a while. 'T&A' are going to be the complete opposite! Trish we want you to be the epitome of a blonde bombshell, we want bitchy confidence while Test and Albert are basically the muscle to back up your mouth," Vince said with a bit of a laugh in his voice. Both Amy and Trish grinned at each other, excited at the possibilities that were to come.

"So, Amy, obviously you're not going to be with Essa anymore so the outfits aren't going to work. I want you to start thinking about what you can wear in the ring with the boys. Obviously, they've got a kind of alternative rock thing going on so start from there" Amy tried her best not to giggle, alternative clothing was not going to be an issue for her.

"So, all being well, we're going to start this full storyline at the next Smackdown. I'll get our writers to forward you on some drafts. Amy, on the next Raw is when you'll be splitting with Essa and be seen joining the Hardys," He said. All of them stood up and shook hands with Vince and Jim before making their way out of the building, briefly chatting with Andrew, Trish and Matthew.

"Isn't this great!" Matt exclaimed and with a huge grin on his face he put his arm around Amy's neck, "All three of us, together and in the WWF! I honestly don't think I've ever been happier!" He said with a laugh. Amy gave him a small smile and let him go on. She loved it when he was happy, she was reminded of the Matt Hardy she originally fell in love with.

Over the next couple of weeks, Jay and Amy hadn't really seen each other much, both being booked in different places or at different times but Amy had made a point of trying to stay in touch. She didn't want to push it or come off as one of those clingy girls, but every so often she would get a message from him that would put a smile on her face.

"I am so sorry! I can't believe I landed on your face!" Amy said, cradling her face in her hands, "I swear I thought I could do it…" Trish gave her a good natured smile.

"Don't worry about it, I'm totally fine! Nothing was broken."

During their opening segment and what was to be the start of their feud, T&A with Trish had come out and attacked the Hardy Boyz. Eventually this lead to Lita running in to make the save and hitting Trish with a second rope leg drop, just like the one Matt did, only it didn't work out so well and Amy ended up with her leg landing right on Trish's face.

"Good, I'd hate to have hurt you on your first big night!" She said with a laugh that Trish joined in.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure we'll have plenty of opportunities to injure each other!" She said, "So, how long have you been dating Matt?" Amy shrugged.

"Oh…just over a year or so I guess," She said, "We've known each other longer than that so I guess it feels a little longer…" Trish smiled at her but the smile dropped slightly when she noticed that Amy didn't exactly look happy.

"Are you alright? You seem kind of…down…" She said. Amy looked at her and forced a smile on her face that Trish wasn't buying.

"Yeah I'm alright…it's just…" She paused looking at the blonde woman. She hadn't exactly known Trish a long time, only a matter of weeks really, but she felt as though she could trust the Canadian. "I can just tell I'm going to get another lecture from Matt about how I screwed up tonight and landed on your face…"

"What? But it was an accident…"

"Yeah well, so was me popping my shoulder and you can guess who got the blame for that!" She laughed bitterly. Trish frowned and sat down next to her.

"Amy, if this is none of my business then feel free to tell me and I won't take offence," Trish said quietly, "But are you happy?"

Amy turned to look at the other woman and thought about her question. Nobody had asked her that in a really long time. She hadn't even thought about it herself. Everyone was just…as it was. It was familiar, comfortable. There wasn't any need to rock the boat.

"I guess I am…"

"You guess?"

"Yeah, everything is as it always is," She said, getting up and pacing around the room, "Matt is a great guy, he's just super practical. He doesn't always tell you what you want to hear but what you need to hear and sometimes that's good for me!" She exclaimed. Trish sat and allowed her to rant until it was seemingly out of her system.

"Huh…and what about Jay?" Amy froze and turned to her.

"What about him?" Trish rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, do you think I'm blind. You guys have got such a bad case of puppy love. I've seen the little smile you get when he sends you a message, the eye contact if you pass in the hall. You know, I think he's really into you…"

"It's not that simple. I have a boyfriend, I love Matt…I have history with Matt!" She sighed, "I can't give that up for something that might not be worth it." Trish shrugged and stood up, holding Amy by the shoulders.

"Alright, I'll drop it," She sighed, "But seriously, you can't let Matt push you around and dictate your life."

The ladies continued to get changed in silence, Trish's words flying around Amy's head. Maybe it was time to stand up to Matt on occasion.

AN: Again I know my timelines are a little off but hey, if I put in everything then it would be ages and ages until we got to any good stuff!


	4. Chapter 4

The hotel room party had been going on for only about an hour but it was already in full swing, various wrestlers and crew members enjoying a drink in Bubba and Devon's room. There wasn't any particular reason for it, just a complete need to blow off some steam. Jay sat back on the couch in room, beer in hand watching his friend Adam jump around with a camera. Trish sat herself down next to him, handing him a beer.

"Don't look so worried," She said lightly, watching everyone else in the room, "She is going to be here you know…" Jay didn't even look at her.

"I don't know who you're talking about…" Trish turned her head to look at him and he locked eyes with her. She knew something, he was certain of it.

"Of course you don't," She said lightly, "Because I've not seen you two dance around each other, I've not seen the way you look at her, or the way she smiles at you when you're talking. Nope, no attraction going on there at all…" Jay glared at her.

"Trish, what is your point?"

"My point is that you've got it bad and if you're not careful then other people are going to start to notice too," She took a swig of her beer, "That is, if they haven't already."

"Not likely, Matt is so involved in himself that he wouldn't notice if she was replaced with a crash test dummy…" He muttered bitterly.

"Speaking of, you're lucky he isn't here to listen to you say that. Where is he anyway?" She asked. Jay shrugged.

"He said he was too tired. He wanted to get in a good eight hours sleep before heading to the gym tomorrow,"

Suddenly the door to the hotel room burst open and the room erupted into a chorus of hellos towards the new entrant. Amy bounced happily into the room, wrapping her arms around Bubba in a giant hug before handing him a bag full of beer and other spirits that he accepted happily. Trish watched at the lovesick smile appeared on Jay's face once again as he watched the red head bounce around the room giving out hugs to the people that she had quickly come to call her friends. She happily bounced over to where Jay and Trish were sitting, squeezing herself in between them and putting an arm each around their shoulders.

"Man my back is freaking killing me!" She exclaimed, nodding in thanks to Adam as he passed her a freshly opened beer.

"God, I feel so guilty!" Trish whined, tipping her head back as Amy took a swig of her beer, "Honestly, watching you fall backwards through that table is one of the worst things I've ever seen. I honestly thought I'd killed you!" Amy laughed.

"I've had worse," She took a swig of beer, "Did you ever see Bubba bomb me through a table from the top rope? That wasn't a walk in the park!" Amy gave Trish a small hug. "It's cool babe!"

"So where have you been hiding? I've missed you!" Amy said, turning to Jay with a smile. Jay sucked in a deep breath; it wasn't that he had been avoiding Amy. It was the opposite; he wanted to spend as much time with her as possible but he just hadn't had the chance. She was always with Matt and if he was honest, for the good of his own mental health, he decided that in those cases he would stay away. It was better to not see her at all, than to have to put up with the reminder that she was with Matt.

"Just been a bit…busy," he said, knowing the excuse was terrible. She frowned at him trying to work out if she believed him, "But hey, I have watched all your matches and it's not like I've not kept in touch. We message each other all time!" She nodded and took another swig of her beer. Trish excused herself although she didn't have to, it's not like either of them would have noticed her missing and she walked over to talk to Adam.

"I have a secret," Amy whispered to Jay, "I was going to tell Matt first but he's not here," She looked around her to make sure nobody could hear. "They told me to keep it quiet and I know that it's all scripted but…I'm getting the woman's title!" She pulled back and he could see the excitement radiating from every part of her body, hell, the woman was practically vibrating.

"Oh my God, Amy that's awesome!" He said with a laugh and he wrapped her in a warm, hug that she returned, practically bouncing with excitement.

"Look at them," Trish said to Adam; gesturing to the sofa where Jay and Amy were sitting with her head, "They look adorable…"

"Yeah, just a shame that it's all going to end in one great big mess," Adam muttered while playing with his camera. Trish gave him a puzzled look, "Oh don't give me that face, you know it too. She has a boyfriend. You just know whatever happens there is gonna be some serious fallout…" Trish nodded.

"I know, but…look how happy they seem together," she sighed, "I don't think Amy even realises how she feels, I know she's not happy with Matt. That's for certain."

"You know what, I say we don't get involved," Adam exclaimed, "I say that we just let fate carry on and we see what happens!"

"You know we can't do that…"

"I know," He sighed, "Well, I can at least give them this memory." He stood forward in front of both Amy and Jay. "Smile guys!" Amy grabbed Jay's hand and put her head on his shoulder, both of them smiling. Trish smiled at the pair sadly. Adam was right; this was going to get worse before it got better.

* * *

It was amazing, he noticed, how many people were this excited to watch the main event this evening. Jay, Adam and Trish were huddled among a large group of people watching the monitors closely. Matt and Jeff were both standing in the gorilla position waiting for their cue to run in but Jay wasn't really watching them, he was too busy focusing on the woman that was in the ring.

'Lita' had been thrown from the ring and as Triple H and Kurt Angle stalked around, the assistant on the inside of the curtain told Matt and Jeff to go, the two men charging down the ramp towards the ring.

"And now the playing field seems to be a little more level," He heard JR say over the commentary as the match continued on. Eventually Stephanie McMahon attempted to hit the Rock with the women's title belt only to be met with a spine buster. Jay briefly heard Adam mutter that the boss's daughter took the move like a champ.

"The Rock just told Lita to go upstairs!" JR Screamed down the microphone, "The Game is down, Angle is down, Stephanie is down, Lita is up!" It was one of those perfect moments in wrestling. The crowd was so hyped up that even in the back you were deafened by the roar, the storyline that had been running was coming to a perfect head and once again, people cared about women's wrestling.

The moonsault was effortless and it was hit with rare, perfect accuracy. As soon as the three count was hit, every single audience member was screaming in excitement as was everyone around the monitors, including Trish, who was currently jumping up and down while clinging to Chris 'Jericho' Irvine's arm. The man didn't seem to mind; He was pretty much doing the same thing.

"Aw, look how happy she looks," Adam said. Jay was watching her on the monitor with a quiet pride while she was hoisted onto the Hardy's shoulders, the women's title held high above her head. Although he still had the niggling feeling that it should have been him celebrating with her but he wasn't about to ruin the moment she'd worked so hard for just because he was feeling jealous.

When the trio made their way backstage Amy was met with a round of applause and even a hug from Stephanie McMahon for how well she had done. Trish and Chris had rushed forward and grabbed her in a massive double hug while she laughed, only to be joined by Adam and Jeff when she tried to escape. The one thing that Jay noticed was that the smile had immediately slipped from Matt's face. He was practically scowling, which was strange considering his girlfriend had just received her first major title in her career.

"Well I say we go out and celebrate!" Chris said with a massive grin, "This is a big deal after all! Our little Amy is all grown up," He teased and Amy reached over to punch his arm lightly while Trish pinched his other arm, starting the most immature slapping fight Amy had ever seen. She just let the two carry on, spying Jay standing quietly.

"You did amazing, Ames," Jay said quietly, wrapping his arms around her in a massive hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder, taking comfort in his warm body against hers. Suddenly realising what he was doing, Jay lifted his head to see two dark eyes narrowed at him. Matt Hardy was staring at the pair, his eyes practically shooting daggers into Amy's back. Suddenly the dark haired man walked forward, grabbing Amy's hand and pulling her away.

"Come on, let's get changed," He muttered. Jay scowled at him, his arms shaking in rage. How dare he? Adam appeared next to him, planting his hands firmly on his shoulders.

"Seriously, dude, don't rise to it…" He started.

"Are you fucking serious?" Jay said quietly, his voice low, "How can I just stand by and let him act like that?" Adam spun him around so they were face to face.

"You just have to alright!" He said in a low whisper, "As much as this sucks to hear, you are not her boyfriend. He is and at the moment there is nothing we can do about it,"

"This isn't even a boyfriend thing…this is the RIGHT thing," He spat, "He is treating her like a doormat. She doesn't deserve it!" Adam shook his head sadly.

"I'm begging you man, just…if you're going to do anything, then you do it with a cool head alright?" Jay said nothing, staring at the backs of Amy and Matt as they walked away from him, "Alright?"

"Fine."

* * *

"Seriously Matt, what the hell is wrong with you?" Amy shouted as the entered his changing room, slamming the door behind her unsuccessfully, swinging ajar slightly on the hinges.

"Nothing, you got your damn belt," He muttered, grabbing various items of clothing and throwing them into his bag, "I don't see what the big deal is…"

"What?" Amy whispered, trying in vain to hide the hurt in her voice and speak with as much conviction as possible, "You know how much this means to me! It wasn't that when you and Jeff won the tag titles for the first time!" Matt gave a growl from the back of his throat and turned around.

"The tag titles actually mean something!" He shouted. Amy felt like all the oxygen had suddenly left the room, her head spinning. This wasn't the Matt Hardy she knew, this was not the man that had asked her to come and train at their wrestling ring in Cameron. He used to tell her she could do anything, he never ever put down women's wrestling. Now he was standing there blatantly berating everything that she had worked so hard for. Amy took a deep breath and stepped forward but the hand she placed on his back was shrugged off.

"Matt…What is this actually about?" She said quietly, "This isn't you…" Slowly he turned around to stare at her, standing his full height over her.

"I want to know what's going on with you and Jason Reso," He said quietly. Amy shot him a confused look.

"What are you talking about? Nothing is going on Matt," She said. He walked towards her and she took an involuntary step backwards. It was the first time she could honestly have said she was intimidated by him. His whole presence was radiating anger, his jaw clenched so hard she thought he was ready to chip a tooth.

"I'm talking about this!" From his bag he produced a picture of her and Jay, both smiling for the camera and holding hands. It was the picture that Adam had taken only a few weeks before and had given to Amy when he'd had the pictures developed. She remembered feeling slightly giddy knowing that Jay also had a copy.

"Where did you get that?" She said, attempting to grab it from Matt's hand but he moved the picture from her reach. "That was given to me as a present from Adam!"

"Oh really?" he said bitterly, "Do you think I've not seen the way he looks at you? The way you are around him? Let me tell you, I've known Jason a lot longer than you have and I know what he's really like! This Wounded Knee, soft guy bullshit he's parading in front of you is all an act!"

She couldn't decide if what Matt was telling her was the truth that she in fact didn't know Jay as well as she thought. Amy had always considered herself to be a good judge of character and the Jay she had gotten to know and become friends with over the past months was a nice, down to earth guy who would bend over backwards to help a friend. The idea that he was actually just a brilliant actor in order to get into a girls bed made her feel sick to her stomach. On the other hand it could well have been a lie that Matt was using to manipulate her feelings. She was shaken from her stupor when he grabbed her wrists.

She could feel the blood pounding in her ears, her head spinning in sheer panic. He had never acted this way with her before. Sure he was a bit of a control freak at times but for once Matt Hardy was not in control and that was the problem. He was on the verge of losing the woman he loved and that terrified him. He stared at her with large, almost black eyes.

"At the end of the day, Jason Reso is not your boyfriend," He said quietly, "I am. I have never once looked at someone else and if you had any respect for me or our relationship then you will forget about this little fantasy you have in your head!" Roughly he let go of her wrists allowing her to fall backwards, her back hitting the wall with a dull thud.

"And you won't be going out tonight…come back to the hotel," He said softly, his whole demeanour changing in a matter of seconds. She watched him grab his bag and stalk from the changing room finally leaving her on her own.

Amy stood shell shocked, feeling completely numb. She was vaguely aware of her own heavy breathing being the only sound in the room. She knew what had just happened technically would have counted as abuse, hell if it had been anyone else that this had happened to she would have told them to get outta dodge and as far away from the guy as possible before it got worse. Change email, change number and address. But it hadn't happened to someone else.

It happened to her and this wasn't some random guy. This was her boyfriend Matt, the guy she'd known for years, the guy she had spent hours each night on the phone to just chatting about anything that popped into their heads. She thought she knew everything about him; this was completely out of character for Matt and that was the reason she was going to stay.

She was going to help him.

As quickly as she could Amy got changed, wiping away the tears that ran down her face as she did so. She hadn't even realised that she was crying. How was she going to get out of here without people asking questions? Everyone was supposed to be going out to celebrate her major career milestone. She wasn't really in the mood to celebrate tonight anyway, even if Matt hadn't told her that she was to stay with him.

In the parking lot the group of wrestlers stood clearly waiting for Amy to appear so they could begin their celebrations. She could hear Chris saying something in a weird voice that made Trish laugh while Adam and Jay were chatting to Bubba and Jeff. She sighed to herself, the whole group looked so happy together. Having her there would just bring them down anyway, at least that was the justification she gave herself.

"Hey! There's the superstar!" Chris shouted as she walked towards them, "Man you win one title and you think you can make your adoring public wait!" He teased. Amy gave him a weak smile.

"I don't think I'll be going guys," She said quietly, avoiding each wrestler's eyes, "But have a good time without me."

"But…Amy, this is your night babe," Trish said confused, "You have to come!" Amy opened her mouth to respond but was cut off.

"Amy! Get in the car," Matt said, his voice cutting through the group's protests, "Let's go Ames." She looked at Trish sadly and shrugged.

"Like I said guys, have a good night. I'll speak to you later," Her voice was tiny. Jay wanted to say something, he wanted to reach out and grab her and tell her not to go anywhere near Matt Hardy's car. He wanted to scream bloody murder at the eldest Hardy for being so controlling. He wanted to, no, needed to hit something. Adam gave Jay a knowing look.

'Yeah right, and she'll kiss you and you'd live happily ever after? I don't think so.'

All the group could do was watch as she got into Matt's car and left the parking lot.


	5. Chapter 5

The ride back to their hotel had been uncomfortable and quiet, Amy's thoughts never really staying on one subject. She stared out of the car window at the lights on the street; nobody was around at such a late hour.

She wondered what everyone had done after they left, if they actually did go out to a bar or not. Secretly she hoped they had, not being sure she wanted the guilt of ruining the night for everyone else.

'Not that it would have been my fault technically,' she thought bitterly. He had seemingly calmed down in the ten minutes since they had left the venue. She kept her gaze straight ahead of her knowing that he was glancing at her.

"Do you want to go get something to eat or just back to the hotel?" He said quietly. Amy shrugged.

"Whatever you want to do is fine," She muttered. Tonight wasn't her night anymore. For what felt like the hundredth time her phone vibrated in her pocket. She knew who is was going to be, more than likely Trish or Chris or Jay to find out what the hell had happened and if she was alright. Slipping her hand in her pocket, she pressed the button to turn the device off.

Nothing else was said between the pair as they entered the lobby of the hotel and proceeded to go to their room. Amy sat down on the bed not even trying to hide her heavy sigh; this was not how she had expected the night to end. She should have been out with her friends, all smiles and Matt should have been with her. He should have been happy for her. Slowly he knelt in front of her.

"Amy," He said quietly taking her hands in his, "I did a lot of thinking when we were driving and I am so sorry," Amy stared at him with an even expression and he took that as a sign to carry on.

"I was upset, I was frustrated and I took it out on you. I know that it was the wrong thing to do. You know how proud I am of you!" Amy took in a deep breath.

"And what about what you said about me and Jay?" she fought to keep her voice from shaking, both from fear of his reaction and her own anger. Matt was silent for a moment, his gaze falling to the floor before looking back up at Amy.

"I overreacted and I'm so sorry!" He pleaded at her with big eyes, "I didn't mean any of it, I know Jay is a good guy and you're just friends. Of course you can have guy friends and I was a jerk for suggesting anything else. Please Amy; you know how much I love you!" She searched his eyes for any hint of the same anger or deceit that she had seen earlier in the night but found nothing but what seemed to be complete shame. She sighed and gave him a half smile.

"You know you really hurt me tonight," She said, "This belt, even if it is written into a script, still means the world to me. I should be out celebrating with my friends, not having a domestic with you!" He nodded but said nothing, "I still don't see what it is that you're frustrated about. We're booked on almost every show, we have an army of fans and the bosses are over the moon with our work. You know there are guys that would kill to be in our position!"

"I know, I do know it's all in my head, I just need…I think I just need to relax and get a bit of down time you know?" She nodded.

"Well…our schedules are a little full for some major down time but…how about we get some room service?" She said with a small smile.

Amy hadn't forgotten what he had said to her, she wasn't going to forget any time soon how much he had terrified her but when she looked into his big brown eyes she felt sad for the man. She wanted to look after him, to make sure that he was alright. It was a terrible excuse considering how small he had made her feel only an hour ago but deep down she still loved him, even if she was having conflicted feelings towards someone else.

It was several hours later when Matt was fast asleep that Amy decided she would switch her phone back on, since she was unable to sleep she figured she would go through her messages. There were several from Trish and Chris asking what was going on and if she was alright. The same sentiments were sent from Mark, Devon and Adam. Others from various other friends and family members congratulating her on her big win. She methodically went through her voice mail, deleting them as she did so until she came to one that made her pause.

"Amy…I don't know what's going on but…" The sound of Jay taking a deep breath could be heard on the other end of the line, his voice rough, "When you get this message, whenever it is, I need you to call me. I don't care what time is it…" The voice broke again, "I just need to know that you're alright."

A familiar tension began to build behind her eyes and a stray tear fell down her cheek. Everyone that had left a message had sounded worried or concerned but it wasn't just worry in Jay's voice that she could hear. There was genuine passion, a longing to know that she was safe. It was something that she hadn't heard in a long time, especially not from Matt.

Amy had assured Matt that nothing was going on between her and Jay and she supposed that in the traditional sense, nothing was going on. They hadn't slept together, they hadn't kissed, nothing that would have marked crossing that line that marked betraying a significant other. It was hard to deny though that maybe there was an attraction there, she certainly loved spending time with him. He made her happy, he made her laugh with his daft jokes and she honestly felt herself around Jay. She couldn't remember the last time she didn't have her guard up around Matt.

As gently as Amy could, she pulled herself out of the bed making sure that Matt was still fast asleep. She pulled on her old hooded sweater and headed outside to the hall, the cold air nipping at her bare legs since she was only wearing shorts. Going through her phonebook, she selected the person she was looking for and pressed the button.

The phone rang once…twice…

"Come on, pick up," She whispered to herself, "You promised…"

* * *

"I've tried at least five times," Trish sighed putting her phone down in front of her on the table they were all sitting at, "It's not even going to voicemail. Look I'm sure she's fine. She and Matt have probably talked things out about whatever they were arguing about and they'll have gone to sleep!" Trish said with a smile. Adam and Chris agreed with her but Jay said nothing.

The group, after a good ten minutes of standing confused, eventually decided to head out and find a bar for a few drinks before they turned in for the night. Generally everyone was having a good time but Jay still couldn't let go of what happened. The last time he had seen her, before she went to get changed, she was fine. She was grinning from ear to ear in fact then she was dragged away. Then when Matt emerged from the building his face was like thunder, Amy following a few moments later looking like she'd seen a ghost.

"I'm going to head back to the hotel guys," Jay said, "I'm not really in the mood." Adam, Trish and Chris decided it was best not to argue with him. Since they had arrived, even trying to make the best of things, Jay was clearly not happy.

"I'll see you back in a bit man, I'm going to hang out for a bit longer," Adam said handing him the room key. Jay just nodded and left the bar, the cool night air instantly hitting his skin. It was a kind relief in comparison to the stale, smoky atmosphere inside the building.

The bar wasn't far from the hotel. That had been the main reason they had chosen it, Devon joking that he didn't want to have far to drag Mark's drunk ass when they were eventually kicked out. Jay had to agree, Mark was looking pretty hammered when he decided to leave. He knew if a certain redhead had been there with them he would have been fine. Instead his stomach had been in a permanent knot since she had left them at the arena.

He was only a block away from the hotel when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Without thinking or even looking at who it was calling him at such a late hour, he flipped his phone open to answer.

"Hello?" He said lightly.

"Jay?" Amy said quietly. Jay suddenly stopped walking, not trusting his feet to listen to what his suddenly garbled co-ordination wanted. He settled for leaning against a nearby wall.

"Amy? Where are you? Are you alright?" He asked quickly. He didn't want to sound panicked but he couldn't help it. He'd never been more worried for another person in his life.

"Don't worry about me, I'm alright," She said quietly, "I'm back at the hotel with Matt."

"Why are you whispering?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm in the hallway. Matt's asleep, I didn't want to wake him." She said, "Are you alright?"

"Seriously? Ames? You're asking if I'm alright?" He exclaimed with an incredulous laugh, "I've been worried sick about you, we all have and you want to know if I'm okay?"

"Of course I do!" She hissed, "I didn't want you to worry. I do care you know!" There was a pause on the line as Jay tried to get his breathing to even out again.

"So…what happened?" He asked quietly.

"I don't really want to talk about it Jay, I just want to…forget about it," She sighed, "Just a stupid fight but everything is fine now."

"You know I don't believe you right?" He said. Amy smiled on the other end of the phone; she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I know…" Amy turned and poked her head back into her hotel room and saw Matt start to move. "Jay, I got to go. I'll speak to you soon okay?"

"Stay safe Ames," The line on the end of the phone clicked off indicating that she had hung up. Jay took a deep breath, a small smile forming on his face. It wasn't perfect, but she had snuck out of her own hotel room to call him to let him know she was alright. He still didn't trust her when she said that everything was fine. He certainly didn't trust Matt Hardy.

With a heavy sigh, he pushed himself from the wall and continued the short walk back to his hotel room.

* * *

"Good morning!"

Trish groaned at the chipper voice and brought her head down to rest on the table in the hotel café that she was sitting at. Her head felt like someone was trying to squeeze it into a vice and any hint of light only made the thudding feeling worse. She knew it had been a bad idea to try and match Adam and Chris drink for drink. It had been an even worse idea to join Mark in doing shots.

"Please…not so loud," Trish whispered looking up at Amy through her fingers, "I don't think I can handle a long car journey today…" Amy grinned and sat down, pushing a coffee under Trish's nose. Trish nodded to her in thanks.

"Well…tough, we have a lot of miles to cover and not long to do it in" Amy said while stirring sugar into her own mug. Trish frowned at her and pushed herself up from the table to look at her friend.

"So…what happened last night anyway?" She asked, "One minute you were on cloud nine then suddenly you were being told you were grounded and couldn't come out to play!" Amy sniggered at the terminology. That was basically exactly what had happened. She paused for a moment taking a drink of her coffee. Trish was one of the few girls on the road that she had really hit it off with right away and she considered the blonde woman her best female friend.

"Matt and I had a fight," She said and Trish made a face.

"Well that's obvious," She muttered, "What about?" Amy looked around her to check none of the other roster was within earshot.

"He basically said that the woman's title didn't mean anything," She said, her voice a little rough, "That it didn't mean as much as the tag team titles." Trish's jaw almost hit the table in shock.

"Are you serious? How dare he!" She exclaimed slamming her mug on the table, some coffee jumping out onto the table when she jumped to her feet, "Where is he? Is he still in bed? I am going to go and give that bastard a piece of my mind!"

"No! Trish sit down you lunatic!" Amy hissed grabbing her friends arm and pulling her back down. "There is…well there's more…" Trish leaned in to stare intently at Amy, her face serious at the look Amy had. Was her friend frightened? It wasn't something she'd ever seen in Amy and she'd been the one to push the redhead through a table.

"He asked me…if anything was going on with Jay," She said quietly. Trish raised an eyebrow and looked around her before going back to Amy.

"….is there?" Amy almost jumped backwards.

"What, No!" She exclaimed, "I couldn't cheat on Matt…" Trish noticed with interest that her voice lacked a certain conviction.

"Do…you…want there to be?" Trish asked innocently. Lita glared at her but again, Trish noticed it wasn't with much authority.

"No…well…."

"Oh. My. God."

"Trish, it's nothing," She insisted, "It's just…I don't know…a crush or something. Grass is always greener on the other side kind of thing." Trish nodded into her coffee but said nothing while trying to process the information given to her. Jay was crazy about Amy but suddenly, as it turned out, Amy was starting to develop feelings for Jay. Amy took in a deep breath, unsure if she should continue but she was confused about what had happened. If there was anyone she could talk to about this then it was Trish.

"There's one more thing…"She started slowly. Trish sat quietly to listen, not sure how this could get any more interesting. "I'm not completely sure what to make of this…when we were arguing last night, it was like he wasn't himself…I've never seen him so…so…"

"Angry?" Trish put in but Amy shook her head.

"No it was more than that. I've seen Matt angry, I could handle that," Trish noticed that Amy was starting to fidget with her hands. What in the hell had happened that would freak the woman out so much. "He was...so possessive…and…I was honestly terrified…he was acting totally out of character, out of control…"

"Amy," Trish said seriously leaning forward and grabbing Amy's hands, "Did Matt hit you?"

"No!" Amy muttered, "I mean not really…"

"Not really?"

"He grabbed my wrists and…kind of…pushed me and I hit a wall," She muttered quietly while avoiding her friend's eyes, "But it wasn't hard! He didn't hurt me!" Amy knew it was a lame excuse and if it was Trish telling her the same information then she would have been going nuts, telling her to get out of there.

"It doesn't matter if it wasn't hard! Amy, he threatened you!" Trish pressed, "You were alone in a room with him and you felt physically intimidated by him. Even just grabbing you, he put a hand on you! What did he have to say for himself?"

"He apologised. We spoke; he's just feeling frustrated and a little insecure. I think this is good, he got out some steam…"

"Oh yeah…got out steam," Trish said bitterly, "Amy, I've not known you for long but I consider you one of my closest friends. I don't want anything to happen to you! If anything even close to this happens again you need to get away from him…call me, call Jay, Adam, Chris…anyone!" Amy sighed and Trish frowned. "Amy Dumas I am so serious. You deserve better than this. Whatever hotel you stay at, me and Chris are going to stay too. We've got your back!"

Despite how over the top Amy thought Trish was being, she smiled at her friend. It was nice to know that whatever happened, she had someone she could rely on and even if she didn't like to admit it, she had an escape route. Something that Trish said suddenly hit her.

"You and Chris? Sharing a room?" Amy said with a smirk and Trish blushed.

"Well…maybe not sharing but we're certainly spending a lot of time together…" She said the blush still rising on her cheeks. Amy grinned.

"That's really sweet!" She beamed, "Chris is a really nice guy, I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks but stop changing the subject, we're talking about you!" Trish said in a gentle but stern voice.

"Trish…please don't say anything to anyone," Amy begged, "Not even Chris or Jay. God, especially not Jay!"

"He just wants to protect you…"

"I don't want to start a massive fight…they all still need to work together," Amy said quietly, "As far as I'm concerned, it's over. Matt and I have talked. I want to now just try and move past it." There was nothing else that Trish could say to Amy that would convince Amy to do anything other than try and forget the whole messy situation.

"Hey, what are you lovely ladies talking about?" The voice belonging to Chris suddenly came from the side of their table; neither of the Diva's noticing that he had walked up. Quickly the ladies looked to one another.

"Nothing," They both said to him at the same time, their large innocent eyes looking up at him. Chris raised an eyebrow at the two, his hands on his hips.

"Uh…huh…You guys better get your stuff together, the cars need to leave in about an hour," He said. Amy didn't miss the little wink he gave Trish before he turned to head to the bar. She grinned, at least one potential couple seemed happy.


	6. Chapter 6

"As I'm sure you boys know we want to make this Summerslam the biggest one yet," Vince McMahon's voice rang around the meeting room he had summoned the three tag teams to in order to discuss the upcoming first Tables, Ladders and Chairs match. The very first match of its kind designed to represent each of the three teams taking part; Edge and Christian, The Dudley Boys and the Hardy Boys. All three teams sat quietly listening to their boss talk.

"I know all of you might have a little bit of apprehension going into this match. I understand that the risks are high for injuries but this is the big time guys. This type of match can cement your careers for life. Not to mention you will be paid accordingly for the risks you'll be taking." The six wrestlers all looked at one another in agreement that this was going to be a good move. Nobody wanted to be 'that guy' that backed out.

"Now for the moment you've all been waiting for," Vince said with a sly smile, "The guys we're putting over at Summerslam will be…" He paused for dramatic effect, "Edge and Christian!"

Jay couldn't help it, the excitement that he felt bubbled over until he couldn't control his own voice and he let out a hysterical laugh. He didn't feel so awkward since Adam had joined him in his excitement. Mark, Devon and Jeff gave the two blonde men smiles and congratulations as Vince sat back indulgently and waited until they were done. The only person in the room who didn't look remotely happy was Matt. The dark haired man sat with his arms folded and jaw set tight.

"Alright guys, settle down," Vince said, immediately bringing order back to the room with his light comment. "You've got plenty of time to plan what I know will be a great match. Now, I know Amy isn't here at the moment, I'll be speaking to her later on today but I do want her involved in a small way," Some of the men in the room frowned for very different reasons.

"McMahon, with all due respect, isn't a TLC match a little too dangerous for a woman to be involved in?" Devon said evenly, "I mean, I know Amy is a tough girl but she could get seriously hurt." Jay couldn't help but agree.

"I understand what you're saying Devon, but as a company we're looking at it from a number of angles. Lita is extremely popular as a character; just having her make an appearance would get a huge pop from the crowd. It would add to the match overall, she is a part of Team Extreme after all," He said nodding to Matt and Jeff. "When I say she would have a part in the match, I mean a very small part. We're not going to have her jumping off ladders or anything. Not that she couldn't do so, but we don't want overkill in a match that will already have a lot of big spots. If you really have that much of an issue with it, any of you, then please say now…"

"No, it's all good," Adam said, "Amy is a wrestler, she knows the drill" All the men in the room agreed; Amy was going to be part of the match.

"So…just a spear?" Amy said to Adam. The two wrestlers were sitting at the back of the empty arena watching the Summerslam 2000 set being constructed and the titantron being tested. It was one of Amy's favourite things to do, just sitting in an empty arena. Most times she did it by herself, getting a quick workout running up and down the stairs but this time she had been found by Adam who decided to join her on the balcony seats.

"I'm hurt! It's not 'just a spear'" Adam said with mock offence, "It's my spear and besides, it'll be on the outside of the ring so you're going to be hitting the floor instead of the ring. Are you going to be happy with that?" Amy nodded.

"It's nothing I can't handle," She quipped, "So you better bring it! I don't want you to pussy out on me just because I'm a girl"

"Yes Ma'am!" Adam laughed.

The two sat in companionable silence watching the ring crew at work. Everything was almost set up and ready to go and Adam could feel that familiar excitement in the pit of his stomach.

"So…are you nervous?" Amy asked. Adam shrugged.

"Maybe a little bit," He said, "I mean…think about it. We're making history right here. All of us that's involved in this match, it's going to pretty much be remembered in WWF history forever. When they look back at what started and set the standard for crazy…we're going to be right up there. That's really…cool." He said. Amy grinned.

"I never really thought of it that way," She tipped her head back in thought, "I want my career to last as long as it can…I never really thought about leaving a legacy."

"Oh you're doing that alright," Adam said and Amy snorted holding back a laugh, "No I'm serious, you're out there changing the face of women's wrestling. You're in there with the guys; you're doing all this cool stuff. That's freaking amazing!" Amy gave Adam a fond look.

"Well…I couldn't do it without you guys out there with me, allowing me to do all that cool stuff!" He sighed with a smile and put his arm around her shoulders.

"We're pioneers Ames, we're mavericks, we're…"

"Late…"

"Yeah we're…wait, what?" Suddenly Amy shot from her seat.

"Adam we're late for the run through, come on move it!"

The match was in full swing and the crowd couldn't have been hotter, in fact, Amy felt very sorry for the match that was following the TLC. Adam was right, they really were making history here and she got to be a small part of it. She was standing directly behind the curtain, waiting for her cue, heart pounding with adrenaline.

"Amy go!" The stage hand at the gorilla shouted and she pushed through the curtain, heading down the ramp in a flat out sprint. She quickly slid into the ring and pushed over the ladder that Adam and Jay were on. She watched in fake delight as both of them took the tope rope directly to the crotch. Inside she winced on their behalf, knowing that the only real way to take that was the hard way. No matter where they landed it was going to be painful.

Matt had just taken a huge back bump from a ladder through two tables that had been set up on the outside. Amy had to admit it looked rough as hell and she was glad she wasn't the one doing it. This was her cue. In a forced panic she stumbled over the debris towards Matt to check on her boyfriend while Adam was setting himself up. Ever the professional and right where he was supposed to be, Adam caught Amy around the waist with the Edge spear and she felt herself being propelled backwards as planned. He certainly didn't hold anything back.

There was a sudden 'CRACK' and the audience that sat near where she had landed made a hissing sound. Her head was spinning and it took a few seconds for her to register that the cracking sound had been the back of her head on a stray ladder that had been left.

"Are you okay?" She heard Adam whisper as he bent over her. She gave him a feeble, hidden thumbs up and he stumbled away to continue with the rest of the match. She wasn't going to have the match be ruined just because of a simple accident. Amy knew the risk involved in wrestling, hitting her head was nothing new. Slowly she reached back to her head and felt something wet on her fingers, bringing them back around to her eye line to see red.

'Great, busted open the hard way' she thought. At least her only job was over, all she had to do now was to lie around injured and wait for the match to end.

"Oh my God, Amy I am so sorry!"

Adam and Jay had appeared in the doorway of the woman's locker room, their tag titles wrapped around their waists. Amy sat still in her ring gear, the WWE doctor standing behind her moving her hair out of the way in order to inspect the cut on her head. Amy smiled at him.

"I'm totally fine!" She said, "Just a tiny bump on the head" The doctor behind her gave a 'tut' and she turned to give him a dirty look before turning to look back at the two men.

"Still, I forgot how tiny you are," Adam teased, the two blondes walking into the room, "I hit you and you just went flying. Like a tiny, red headed lawn dart!" Amy laughed then winced with a hiss when the doctor started cleaning her cut.

"Where are Matt and Jeff?" Adam asked suddenly. Amy attempted to move her head but the doctor put his hands on either side of her face and moved it back into place while Jay tried to suppress a laugh.

"They should be about two doors down," She said, "I thought I should leave them alone to recover for a bit." Adam nodded. The doctor gave the cut on Amy's head one last look over and nodded.

"Alright Amy, doesn't look like it'll need stitches," he said lightly, packing away his first aid kit, "Try not to irritate it and it'll heal no problem." She nodded to him with a tight smile. It's not that she disliked the on call doctor they had but she hadn't forgotten the blinding pain he had inflicted when he popped her shoulder back in all those months ago. Adam excused himself, saying he wanted to go and check on the other guys, leaving Amy and Jay alone together in the room.

Without warning Amy's body suddenly hit his and she wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. It was almost painful on his battered body but he wasn't about to complain, especially when she had her face buried in his neck, her toes barely touching the ground while being held up by his arms. It was only when she gave the tiniest of shudders that he realised she was crying. He pulled back, his face worried, so he could look at her. She was looking up at him with tears in her big hazel eyes and suddenly she scowled.

Her hands balled into fists beat against his chest and shoulders. There was no real force behind the strikes but considering what he had just put his body through, Jay was in pain. He grabbed her wrists as gently as he could. Amy froze, and stared up at him. The last time I man had held her this way she had been terrified but when she looked at Jay's blue, worried eyes she felt nothing but safe.

"Okay first of all…ouch," He said dead panned, "Second of all, what the hell?"

"I was so worried about you, you big jerk!" She half shouted, "You could have really hurt yourself!" Jay suddenly laughed. She was worried about him, a match where her own boyfriend had been put through hell and she was worried about him. "I don't see what is so funny!"

"Amy, I am fine," He said gently placing his hands on the side of her face and wiping away her tears with his thumb, "I was freaking out about you though! I heard your head smacking that ladder and I was on the other side of the ring at the time. Seriously, Ames, Stop hurting yourself around me! You're going to make me go grey twenty years too early!" Amy laughed, her eyes dropping to the ground. She suddenly felt bashful around the Canadian. She knew it had been stupid of her to overreact so much but it wasn't something she had felt any control over.

She looked back up and realised that his hands were still resting gently on her face, his blue eyes locked with her hazel. Jay would have been contented to have just stood there and taken in her beautiful features.

Amy officially had lost control of her body to some other subconscious reaction that her body was clearly begging for. She couldn't help herself and while the two stood alone in the female locker room she closed the small gap between them and pressed her lips to his. He froze for a second, trying to compute what was actually happening before all thoughts of anyone else were forgotten. To his senses, there was just Amy, her tongue running along his own as the kiss deepened. He almost groaned against her when her hands moved up his chest and around the back of his neck to play with his hair.

It was over far too quickly for Jay's liking. The door rattled and opened, Amy jumping backward from fright. Luckily for the two wrestlers it was only Trish that had walked through. The blonde woman narrowed her eyes at the two knowing she had just interrupted something. Jay's hair was half out of the ponytail he sported, Amy's hair was also messy, Jay's shirt was creased and both were breathing heavily.

"Um…are you guys alright?" She asked, her eyes darting between the two. Amy drew her eyes from Trish to Jay where she held his gaze for only a few seconds before walking from the room, muttering something about having to see Matt. Trish watched her leave before turning to Jay. "I'm sorry, have I missed something?"

"That was…interesting…"

"I'm sorry Jason but would you mind running that by me again?" Adam said, his voice low and frustrated, "Because it sounds like you just said something completely insane!" Jay took in a deep breath.

"Amy and I kissed," He said quietly, dropping his head so it was leaning on his hands as he sat on his bed. "And she was the one who initiated it!" Adam turned from looking out of the window at the night sky and sighed, running his hand over his face trying to comprehend the information that he was being told.

"So before this happened what you two were even talking about?" he asked confused. Jay looked up and shrugged.

"She hugged me. She was crying, she said she had been really worried about me during the match. I didn't do anything to actually start it. She was the one who kissed me first!" he exclaimed. Adam nodded taking in the information. "What the hell do I do now? I need to talk to her!"

"Where would you even start man? 'Oh hey Amy, remember last night when we kissed? Well I'm totally head over heels in love with you so do with that what you will…' I don't see that working somehow!" Adam ranted. Jay sighed and fell backwards onto the bed. Suddenly his phone vibrated on the bedside table. Jay leaned over and read the message.

"Looks like we're about to find out sooner rather than later…"

He felt like he was running on nothing be sheer will power, his body was aching for a good nights sleep but his mind was running at a thousand thoughts per minute. He left the hotel by the main doors to the parking lot to meet the girl that had well and truly scrambled his brain.

She was leaning against a wall around the corner from the entrance, her arms wrapped around herself. Despite the fact it was summer, the sun had now been set for a number of hours and it was cold outside. He wanted to go over and wrap his arms around her. If he was truthful what he really wanted was to hoist her over his shoulder, take her to his hotel room and pick up right where they had left off.

"So do you want to explain what that was back in the changing room?" Jay said walking forward, "Because I am pretty damn confused," Amy jumped at his voice breaking the silence in the night, turning to look at him. He vowed that he wasn't going to be sucked into her innocent eyes.

"I...Jay I don't know," She sighed, "I can't help it anymore alright…I like you…I really like you," Amy suddenly found that she couldn't meet his eyes, rubbing her arms awkwardly. Jay frowned.

"I'm sensing a 'but' here…"

"You know what the issue is!" She tried to sound harsh but her heart just wasn't in it, "I have a boyfriend! I love Matt. I've got too much history with him to throw it away over a chance!"

"So that's what this is? Just a chance?" He snapped, "Amy…We have something here and I know you feel it just as much as I do!" He stalked forward, ending up only inches apart from the smaller redhead.

"We can't" She whispered, tears starting to make tracks down her cheeks. He stared at her face for what felt like an eternity. He knew she was just doing this because she was afraid, she didn't want to rock the boat. She didn't want to cause trouble. He felt like there was a cinderblock being broken over his chest. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream until his lungs gave out. For once he wanted to break something with his bare hands. He sneered, she had already caused trouble.

"So what do we do then?" He spat, "Ignore that anything ever happened. Just keep acting like professionals?" Amy gave the tiniest of nods.

"We have to." She hated the way he was looking at her, his sneer ripping through her chest making her feel like she couldn't breathe. She couldn't describe the feeling when she had gathered the courage to kiss him, to admit all the feelings that had been swimming around for months since she had first met him. He was the opposite of Matt in so many ways and she loved him for it. He stepped forward, his eyes suddenly cold making her feel like a bucket of cold water had been dumped over her.

"If that's what you want then that's what you'll get," He said quietly, "I won't be bothering you anymore."

Fighting the tears that wanted to fall, Jay turned his back on the crying redhead doing his best to ignore her calling his name.


	7. Chapter 7

Since their kiss the night of Summerslam, it hadn't been just Jay and Amy that were feeling the awkward after effects. The two wrestlers at first couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other, one of them making an excuse to leave as quickly as possible every time. It was only when Trish and Adam had spoken to their friends that they realised they couldn't continue avoiding each other forever if they had to work together. After a number of almost unbearable weeks, Jay and Amy had agreed to be civil to one another for the sake of their job and their friends.

Unforgiven was only a few hours away and Amy and Jay hadn't said more than a few strained polite words to each other in over a month. As much as she hated to admit it, she really missed the Canadian. She missed his stupid jokes, his goofy laugh, the way he asked her opinion on 'Christian's' Sunglasses. She would always laugh and tell him that they were awful and Jay would always respond with 'Perfect.'

"Hey, if they don't look completely ridiculous then they won't work," He would say with a grin, "That's the whole point!"

"Amy, are you even listening to me?" Her head suddenly snapped up to look at Matt, standing in front of her with his arms folded across his chest. Team Extreme sat in their changing room, Matt pacing back and fourth talking about the upcoming match.

"Huh? Yeah I am sweetie, sorry" She muttered. Amy hadn't been listening to him at all but she knew what he was saying. It had been the same thing he'd been saying for weeks since he discovered that he and Jeff were winning the cage match at Unforgiven and taking the Tag Team titles from Edge and Christian. Matt continued on his thought pattern.

"Like I was saying, this is going to be great for us," He gestured to himself and Jeff, "It shows the company finally have faith in us to hold onto the belts for longer than a few weeks! All three of us are going to be holding Championships!" Amy gave him a weak smile. She'd heard it all before. There was a sharp knock on the door and one of the producers popped his head around the door.

"Oh Amy, good thing I found you," he said, "Some of the bosses want to see this 'rana that you're going to do on Jason. They want to check it's safe" Amy sighed for two reasons. First of all if she was going to hurt herself, she would rather have done it on live TV and made it look good and second of all, it meant she was going to have to see Jay without having the buffer of other friends around. Amy plastered a professional smile to her face and nodded.

* * *

When she emerged at the top of the ramp Jay was already down standing next to the cage, a ladder already set up and ready for their trial run. As hard as he tried he couldn't take his eyes from her. She was only wearing a pair of green army print cargo trousers and a black skinny fit tee but to him she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He wanted to hate her; she had messed with his head so badly. First she kisses him, something that he had wanted since the first moment he laid eyes on her but then she tells him that nothing can happen despite how they both felt. It wasn't fair.

"So you two, basically we want to see how this is going to play out," the producer said, "I want to make sure that we're not going to end up with some serious injuries on our hands. So, how is this going to work?"

Amy and Jay looked at one another, both awkwardly trying to decide who was going to talk first while the producers gave them a bemused smile. Eventually Jay spoke first.

"Basically I'm going to be on the ladder here," He said walking up to his designated spot, "And Amy is going to climb the cage, wrap her legs around my neck and twist me off the ladder. I'll take my back bump on the ground over there and hopefully Amy can take her bump around this area." His arms flailed around as he gestured to the general areas that they would be landing. Amy smiled in spite of how awkward she found the whole situation. She was angry with herself too; if she had controlled herself and not kissed the guy then they would still be friends.

"Alright guys, sounds pretty good. Give us a few seconds to talk about some stuff. You guys work out how you want to do this then we'll see it in action," The producers left them standing alone and for a moment Amy felt nothing but pure panic. The two wrestlers hadn't been alone together in weeks and now she had no idea what to say to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jay said suddenly, tapping her on the arm to get her attention. She shrugged giving him an awkward smile. It helped that he smiled back and didn't look like he wanted to be as far from her as possible.

"It's dangerous, I don't want to hurt you," She muttered rubbing her arm. Jay rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well you've already done that…" The hurt look in her eyes was like a shot in his gut and he instantly regretted it, "I'm sorry…that wasn't fair…"

"Its fine," Amy snapped quietly, "Let's just get tonight done alright?" He nodded. There was nothing else that he could say to make things better, not yet anyway.

Jay climbed the ladder and took his point while Amy, giving herself a small run up, ran at the cage and climbed it quickly. She wrapped her legs around his neck while holding herself up on the cage with her hands. She did it in stages, climbing down slightly before letting go completely and swinging round.

Two dull thuds echoed in Jay's ears, one from his own body hitting the ground and the other from Amy. The bump was harder than he was prepared for, especially from the lack of adrenaline he was used to when taking out of the ordinary bumps. Slowly he pushed himself up and to his feet to see Amy already up and stretching out the side she landed on. Luckily the producers were all smiles, clearly impressed with the display.

"That is great!" One of them said, "Tell you what, would you guys mind doing that again? I'm going to get Shane McMahon and let him see this!"

The second landing was no easier than the first but at least it got high praise from Shane and Jay knew that it was going to get a serious pop from the crowd come show time. With everyone happy enough and the move cleared for the show, Jay and Amy bid Shane McMahon and the rest goodbye.

"Well…I guess I'll see you tonight," Amy said quietly but sincerely, "Good luck."

Jay watched as she slowly began to walk away from him. It was now or never, what else he could possibly say that could make the situation they'd created any worse. He took in a deep breath bracing himself for what he was about to say.

"I miss you," He called after her. He wasn't sure what made him say those particular words; he could have said anything but 'I'm sorry' felt wrong to him because he wasn't sure he was actually sorry for anything. 'Amy, come back' just sounded lame and desperate but leaving her to walk away without saying anything to her might have just killed whatever chance of a friendship they had left.

On hearing those words Amy suddenly stopped in her tracks, anxiety forming in the pit of her stomach. He missed her? She turned around and slowly walked back to where he was standing, his hands fidgeting with the hem of his KISS shirt.

"You miss me?" She said quietly, "I thought you hated me?" He sucked in a breath and ran his hands over his face, shaking his head.

"I…could never hate you," He said softly, "I tried! I really did. I'm not going to lie, this whole thing is confusing as hell and blaming you seemed easier than forgetting you…but, yeah, I miss you." In spite of how agitated and confused she was, Amy smiled at him.

"I miss you too," She said, "I never meant to hurt you or to cause any of this but I hate not being able to talk to you. I mean you're one of my best friends!"

"Come here," He grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug against his chest and she locked her arms around him. Amy couldn't help the tears that came to the surface, weeks of frustration and tension finally being able to break out to the surface. Jay smiled sadly and let her cry against him, absently stroking her hair.

"Come on Ames, don't cry," He whispered to her, "We're good okay. I don't have it in me to stay mad at you!" She gave him a watery laugh in return for his efforts, pulling away and wiping the stray tears from her eyes. He grinned and put and arm around her shoulder, the two walking towards the back.

"Think of it this way," He said, "If you're still mad at me you get to throw me off a ladder…now won't that be fun?"

* * *

"Alright, so do I go with these?" Jay asked holding up an impossibly huge pair of red tinted sunglasses. "Or these?" in his other hand he held a pair that looked almost the same but the lenses were yellow. Amy looked between the two in mock consideration.

"Well…both are equally as ridiculous," She said, the most serious expression she could manage on her face, "So it really depends if you want to be a douchebag in red or yellow?"

"…Yellow," He said putting the offending eyewear on then proceeding to put the red glasses on Amy "Besides, the red ones will match your hair better than mine!"

"Oh you think I'm going to wear these?" she laughed, "Jay, these barely fit on my face! How do you even wear these every night?"

Amy and Jay sat cross legged on the floor, their backs leaning against the storage crates in the backstage area. After they had emerged up the ramp both had gone their separate ways to prepare for the evening, Amy to get her hair and make-up done and Jay to finalise the details about the cage match he was going into. When he was finished he found her sitting quietly by herself. An hour later and they were now sitting deciding what sunglasses he should wear to the ring.

Amy knew it wasn't perfect, there were still underlying feelings on either side that would need to be addressed at some point but for now this worked. They were sitting together, talking, laughing and generally being friends. Even if sitting so close to him was doing something to her senses, this time she had the mental strength to fight it.

"Oh my God, are you guys talking again?" Trish's voice suddenly cut in and they both turned to see the blonde walking over to where they sat with a huge smile on her face. Jay turned to Amy with a wink.

"Talking again? I didn't know we'd stopped talking?" He said confused, "Did you Ames?" Amy shook her head.

"Nope, far as I know we've been just fine!" They both gave Trish a sickly sweet smile and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh god, Now that you're both talking again I'm going to get no peace," She muttered, "Anyway, I was sent to get you guys for one last minute run through. Amy, Matt is requesting your presence!" Jay got up first and offered Amy a hand up which she accepted.

"Of course he is," She muttered sarcastically, "I get to listen to the monthly pay-per-view 'don't screw up' talk! Man I love those!"

As Amy had predicted, when she caught up with Matt and Jeff, she was on the receiving end of what she had dubbed 'the Pay-Per-View' talk. It was the same every time.

"Amy you know how important this is," he said, staring directly into her eyes, "This is huge for us and it's a chance for the whole team to go out and do something amazing!" He was pacing back and forth now, clearly agitated and ready to go.

"Alright, Matt and Jeff! Go Go!" the stage hand shouted and out they went, the familiar drum beat blasting through the arena. She gave Matt a quick peck before he ran out with Jeff and she smiled. It was always great watching Matt and Jeff doing what they loved. It was one of the few times she got to see Matt truly happy these days and when she thought about it, that fact made her a little sad. All she had to do now was wait for her cue to run down the ramp.

* * *

"I can't believe you would do something so reckless!" Amy sat on the bed of their shared hotel room while Matt paced back and forth in front of her. To say she was confused by his behaviour was an understatement.

The man had just won the tag team titles, the big bosses finally feeling that he and Jeff were ready to take the titles from Edge and Christian and they had done so on what everyone had agreed had been the best match on the card. So why was Matt in one of the worst moods she had ever seen?

"You knew that I was going to do it!" She shouted, standing up and attempting to get to her full height. "Hell, I practiced it beforehand! So why now are you complaining? It got a huge response!"

"Exactly!" he shouted, a scowl fixed on his face, "All four of us are out there killing ourselves then you come down, do one thing and you practically steal the show out from under us!"

Amy couldn't believe what she was hearing. That is what his problem was; he thought she was trying to steal focus from him and Jeff. He had never once acted resentful of her success before, in most of the interviews she did she actually tried to shift focus back to Matt and Jeff when they asked her questions about the team.

"Are you serious Matt? Christ, are you even listening to yourself right now!" She turned away from him, completely disgusted with what he was saying to her and she wanted some distance.

"Oh I am hearing things loud and clear Amy!" he spat, "and I'll be damned if I'm going to let you think you're bigger than you are! Face it; women's wrestling is never going to be as important. So stop trying to be an attention whore and do your damn job!"

She felt like the air had been pushed out of her. Her mind was spinning, her head pounding but all she felt was rage. She could only see red. How dare he say those things to her! Amy was seeing Matt in a whole different light. She started to wonder if her initial decision to stop anything with Jay before it had started was such a good idea. The man that she thought she loved was being unbearably cruel and it was tearing her in two.

"You know what Matt," She said quietly pulling herself up as tall as she could, her shoulders set and her eyes hard, "I don't know what has gotten into you…I don't know where this sudden attitude has come from but I am not going to stand around while you insult everything that I've worked for." She turned and grabbed her jacket that sat on the bed.

"Where are you going?" He demanded and she turned back to him, pulling her jacket on roughly.

"I'm going to meet some of the guys for a drink at the bar next to the hotel," She said, "When you're ready to apologise then come and find me…"

The only thing he could process in his mind at that moment was that she was leaving him. If Amy Dumas walked out of that hotel room door then she would talk with Trish or Adam or Jay or even Chris and tell them what he had said. She would tell them and they would be completely disgusted, they would tell her to leave. Matt wouldn't allow it.

In a frantic panic he grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the door, his grip tight on her wrists. She looked up at him in shock and fright, noticing the same look on his face after she had won the Woman's Championship. She was terrified. They were alone in a hotel room; everyone else had already left for the bar. She had nobody to help her.

"Matt, let go of me!" Try as she might, Amy couldn't make her voice any stronger than a shaky whisper. "I can't be around you when you're like this, you need to calm down!"

"No! We are going to talk about this!" He snapped, pulling her roughly towards him. There was no denying that Matt was stronger, much stronger, but she tried to pull away from him anyway. Her shouts mingled with his own until she wasn't even sure what she was saying anymore, it was a garbled noise of protests from either side.

She didn't hear what he shouted but she felt the almighty shove that he gave her, propelling her body away from his with force. Her feet were swept away from under her, the hard thud that her body made hitting the dresser and the smash from the lamp as it toppled to the floor silencing the room.

Amy was frozen stiff sitting on the floor, her aching back still against the furniture that she had been unceremoniously thrown against. Matt also stood perfectly still while staring in his hands in absolute horror. The fierce rage in his eyes had long been extinguished and was replaced with the realisation of what he had just done. In the heat of the moment he had pushed her, no not just pushed, shoved her full force resulting in her body smashing off a dresser.

"Amy?" He whispered into the darkness, the light gone since the lamp had broken. She noticed his voice was shaking and thick, as if he was on the verge of tears. "Amy, speak to me…"

Slowly Amy pushed herself up, her body aching at the movement. It was difficult for her mind to process what had just happened. It was definitely worse than last time, the push felt hard and deliberate. As her eyes adjusted to the light, Amy could make out his face and unshed tears in his shining eyes.

"Baby I am so sorry!" He stammered, "I…I don't know what came over me." He noticed that when he moved towards her, the redhead flinched away. "I never meant to hurt you! I didn't even mean all those things I said!"

"I…I need to go…"Amy started slowly. She just wanted out of the room and away from the dark haired southerner. Where on earth could they go from here? She needed space and time to process what had just happened.

"Amy, please!" He suddenly fell to his knees in front of her, tears streaming down his face, "Don't leave! I promise I will never ever hurt you again, I'll be better alright? All this stuff, I'm gonna work on it and we'll be fine!" He begged. Amy squeezed her eyes shut, her head was throbbing as was her back and she was finding it hard to compute anything. Slowly she moved to sit on the bed and Matt crawled in front of her sitting on his knees.

"I promise Amy, I'm going to be a better boyfriend!" He insisted, "I'll support you, I'll be your biggest fan! I'm gonna work on some issues and we're gonna be better than ever together I promise!" Amy didn't smile back at him when she simply nodded her agreement and he let out an audible breath of relief as he wrapped his arms around her. He didn't notice that she sat stiff the whole time he held her.

Amy didn't make it to the bar that night.


	8. Chapter 8

"So I didn't see you and Matt out last night, is everything alright?" Trish said to Amy quietly. Amy just nodded with a weak smile on her face. It was six in the morning after a very stressful night and Amy had not gotten one wink of sleep. Trish and Amy sat alone together in the hotel lobby, their bags sitting next to them, waiting for the rest of their traveling group to wake up so they could all head to their next destination.

"Oh yeah, he just wanted to turn in early after last night and by the time I was done I did too," She shrugged. Trish looked at her sceptically.

"Are you sure? You're being very quiet…"

"I'm quiet because it's six AM. Most normal people are still sleeping!" She said with a small laugh and Trish returned her smile. The Canadian woman still didn't believe her friend but she wasn't about to push the issue since, as Amy had pointed out, it was six in the morning.

"Also, as it turns out, I'm going to be dropping the women's title tonight," she said, disappointment evident in her voice, "I mean I've done some cool stuff and It's been a respectable run but I can't say I'm not a little bit upset." Trish nodded in understanding.

"So who is going to be getting it?"

"Lisa…" Trish sighed.

"Oh man, they're giving it to Ivory! What's the angle with that, she's not done anything worthwhile in ages!" Amy nodded.

"They decided to put her in the Right to censor group and apparently to give her more heat they want her to 'steal' the title from me with the help some interference" she sighed, "At least it's getting stolen from me and I'm not just getting beaten outright…" There was a sudden buzzing sound and Trish's cell phone vibrated against the table, the blonde picking it up and smiling as she read the message. Amy grinned at her.

"Oh how I remember that smile! Go on, what's he saying?" Amy asked and Trish blushed.

"I don't know who you mean…"

"Come on! I know you just got a message from Chris. Seriously, how is that going?" Trish beamed.

"He is so sweet! Things have just been going really well," She gushed, "There's no pressure. We're just having fun at the moment, seeing where things go. He's an absolute gentleman as well!"

"Have you guys…."

"Huh? No! Not at all, we have kissed though but I meant what I said, He is a total gentleman!" Amy smiled at her friend.

"Well I'm happy for you. It's nice to see you guys so happy," She said, "Just keep the honeymoon stuff to a minimum when we're eating okay?"

The two ladies giggled then fell into a companionable and dozy silence. As much as Amy didn't want to admit it, her back was killing her and she couldn't tell if it was because of the wrestling or because of her confrontation with Matt. If anyone asked it was of course because of the wrestling.

He had promised her that things were going to get better but she wasn't even really sure what that meant. Would he be less moody? Less controlling? More affectionate? It saddened her to feel that things had maybe gone so far that she couldn't remember what it was like at the start of the relationship, the way Trish was feeling. She hadn't felt those butterflies in a very long time, until she met Jay that is. Fingers snapped in front of her face and she realised that she had completely zoned out.

"Come on, we need to go, Cars waiting!" Amy nodded up at her friend, grabbed her bag and they made their way towards the hotel doors.

* * *

The referee had been 'knocked out' and Trish and Jacqueline were busy brawling on the outside of the ring. Amy was perfectly in place bending over to check on the referee while Ivory lay dizzy at the side of the ring. That was his cue to run through the curtain.

Jay and Adam ran down the ramp towards the ring, Jay sliding in and grabbing Amy. He could hear the crowd going mad in anger at team E&C as Jay clubbed Amy in the back before he grabbed her arms and twisted her around him so her head was in his back. Jay squeezed his eyes shut and as one finally pang of anxiety hit him in the stomach he dropped to the mat, drilling 'Lita' with the Unprettier.

Quickly, Jay powdered from the ring while Ivory jumped on top of Lita and Adam shoved the referee over. The audience were screaming and booing with such volume that Jay could barely hear himself think over the abuse him and his partner were getting. Soon the abuse had shifted to Ivory since she had stolen the Women's championship. He kept up his smug, self-satisfied grin right up until he and Adam walked back through the curtain into the backstage area where his face fell into a worried frown. He'd never hit that particular move on a woman before and even though he tried to be as gentle as he could with it there was really no way to soften that landing.

"Dude? Aren't you coming to get changed?" Adam had stopped walking towards the locker room and turned towards his friend. Jay shook his head.

"I'm gonna wait and see if Amy is alright," He said, "I think my landing was a little stiff." Adam nodded. He was sure there was more to it than that but decided not to say anything, it wasn't worth his energy.

Jay stood for a few more minutes bouncing on his feet in anxiety until Amy, with the help of a referee, slowly came through the curtain. Once they were clear of the audience the referee let her go and she stopped slumping and stretched her arms up behind her head.

"Hey! Are you alright?" He asked rushing over to her, relieved when he was met with a big smile, "I was worried I'd landed on you!" Amy shook her head.

"It was fine! I've taken worse than that," She said with a small laugh, "Little bummed that I've not go the title anymore but I guess it was fun while it lasted." Jay put his arm around her and they began walking to the locker rooms.

"I get it. Don't forget, your boys just took our titles!" He said lightly, "I'm sure you'll get it back eventually. They just need to push some of the other girls over but don't worry, you'll still get to do something fun!"

"Fun like getting beaten up by you guys?"

"Exactly!"

* * *

"So…TLC…two?"

"Yes."

"And you guys want me to get involved?"

"That's about right, yes."

Amy nodded to herself as she sat surrounded by the three tag teams plus two new faces that she had begun to work with over the past few weeks, Matt 'Spike Dudley' Hyson and Terry 'Rhyno' Gerin. She had spent a lot of time with Terry talking since they had met, discovering that he, Adam and Jay were very old friends and she loved hearing about their stories from back in their indy days.

"We'll get you to do a few things, a hurricanrana and maybe a chair shot," Adam said, "Terry's gonna hoist you up for a press maybe…"

"We've got one small piece of bad news for you!" she jumped when Mark's hand clapped her shoulder and she discovered he had moved to stand behind her, "You're gonna be getting a 3D." She nodded again.

"Alright…let's go through it."

The three teams sat and planned out specific spots that they wanted to get in or things that would just look damn cool. Jeff had decided he was going to be jumping off a twenty foot ladder while they had once someone managed to get Devon to agree to swing on the belts, despite the fact he was afraid of heights.

"I don't know how I managed to myself into these matches. Climbing a ladder is one of the worst things you could do to me!" He muttered, receiving a comforting pat on the back from Amy.

Eventually it was decided the plan with Edge and Christian once again going over to win the titles from the Dudley's. Amy could tell that Matt was seething about being looked over again. He sat very quietly, his posture was tense and jaw set. Jeff was just happy to be in such an amazing match and Amy was the same. It was amazing to her that these guys allowed her to be a part of it, all it would have taken was one person to say no and she would have been staying in the back.

She felt slightly apprehensive about the match and it wasn't because she was afraid of injury. The last time she was involved in anything Matt had accused her of stealing focus from them, the argument resulting in her getting shoved. He had indeed kept his promise of being a better boyfriend to her however, his mood had improved greatly but she was still unsure of him. She didn't want to do anything that might make him angry.

When they had finished talking about their match most of the group decided to do their own things. Mark wanted to hit the gym and Adam decided to join him, Jeff was going to chill out by himself for a while, Matt seemingly just wanted to go and sulk while the rest decided to go and have a walk around.

Amy was initially at a total loss of what to do for the afternoon, it was so rare that they had any kind of downtime but creative seemed to think it was a good idea to give the teams a little break before they went head first into the build up to Wrestlemania seventeen. It was a stunning day outside and Amy decided she wasn't going to waste it.

She lay on the grass in the gardens of the hotel they were staying in, her eyes closed and face up towards the sun, a light breeze just taking the edge off the heat. Suddenly a shadow fell across her vision and she sensed that someone was standing over her.

"You better be wearing sunscreen," A familiar voice said, "Or your skin is going to go the same colour as your hair!" Amy opened her eyes and could only just make out the silhouette of Jay standing over her. "I was wondering where you went to."

"Just figured I'd take a little time to do absolutely nothing," She shrugged, "It's not like I get to do it very often!" He nodded and she watched as he sat himself down next to her.

"So…I was wondering something," She gazed at him and when it was clear she was waiting for him, he continued, "Lita is about to once again make history by getting involved in what is going to be the best TLC match in WWF history...but the whole time the match was being planned, you didn't look thrilled about it. I'm going to be honest; you didn't look even a tiny bit happy about it…"

"I am happy!" She said defensively. He scoffed.

"Could have fooled me," He said with a light laugh, "So seriously, tell me what's wrong."

She gazed at him while her mangled thoughts ran through her head, her eyes squinting slightly in the afternoon sun. She could tell him anything right? That's what he had once told her but then so many things had happened between them. Feelings had emerged on either side and she couldn't be sure how he would take what she had to say. She tore her eyes away from his gaze and looked ahead of her.

"Nothing really…"

"Nothing really? Oh cause that totally sounds like nothing…" He muttered, "Come on Amy, You can tell me anything, you know that!" She gave a frustrated sigh and fell backwards so she was lying flat on her back, Jay sitting up and looking down at her.

"The problem is that the last time I got involved in a match on a pay per view, Matt and I had this huge fight…" She paused, unsure of how to word her sentences, "He accused me of 'pulling focus' and trying to show off and said I was taking too many stupid risks. Anyway we started screaming at each other, I said I wanted to go out and he said no because he wanted to talk about things then he shoved me…" She rambled, the words rushing from her mouth.

"Wait…he did what?" Jay said his voice low. Amy paused, anxious about the Canadians reaction.

"Things got a little bit heated and he had my arms and he just kinda shoved me a bit" She said, "He didn't mean it!" she added quickly.

Jay screwed his eyes shut, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. He could feel a pressure unlike anything he'd ever felt before building in his chest.

"When you say shoved, how hard? Did he hurt you?" His voice was barely staying level as he tried to contain his anger. Amy didn't answer straight away; she was worried about his reaction.

"It's not that he hurt me…"

"Amy, please tell me the truth here."

"I fell into a dresser and I guess that kinda hurt…" Suddenly Jay jumped to his feet, forcing Amy to get up too.

"I'm going to kill him! I'm going to fucking kill him!" He shouted, his hands raking through his hair. He had never felt rage like it; it was like all he could see was red. The idea that a man would put his hands on any woman in that manner was sickening but to find out that Matt had done it to Amy made him practically homicidal. Amy grabbed his shoulders, standing up on her toes in an attempt to meet his gaze.

"No! Please don't do anything," She begged, "Everything is fine, and he didn't mean it! I'm totally alright, it was just an accident!"

"Christ Amy, why are you still with the guy!" He exclaimed, "You deserve better than this!" Amy shook her head.

"I…love Matt, He needs support. If I abandoned him now he'd fall apart!" She said quietly.

Jay narrowed his eyes at her and immediately regretted the action when she shrunk back away from him. He let out a guttural growl and pulled her against him in a fiercely protective hug.

"If anything even remotely close to this happens again…I mean it, if Matt even breathes the wrong way near you…" He started to say into her hair but she cut him off.

"You'll be the first person to know about it," She sighed, "I promise"

The two held onto each other tightly, Jay reassuring himself that she was fine and Amy enjoying being in his arms and completely comfortable. She wanted to just stay this way forever and it was taking all of her self-control not to grab him by the collar of his shirt and drag him back to a room. Jay was still seething in anger and even though he had promised Amy he wouldn't do anything, he was still going to make sure that Adam knew what was happening. He had a feeling that Matt Hardy would be getting more than a few stiff shots during their upcoming TLC match.

* * *

It was the most overwhelming place Jay had ever performed in. The Houston Astrodome was packed to the rafters with screaming fans, all of them wanting to see something amazing. The atmosphere was electric; he could practically feel his skin tingling with anticipation. There was only one thing that was ruining it for him and that was the dark haired man standing right next to him as they prepared for their match. He had promised that he wouldn't do anything, promised that he wouldn't bring it up to Matt and he intended to keep his promise. However, that didn't mean he couldn't hit the North Carolina native extra hard during their match.

Amy stood just behind them along with Spike and Terry wearing bright pink from head to toe. He honestly couldn't have imagined anyone else rocking such an outfit but somehow, on Amy, it seemed to work. When he had asked her about it she simply told him that at least the audience would be able to pick her out easily. He couldn't fault her logic.

The match had started and so far seemed to be going without a problem, everyone being where they should have been and when. Jay was lying winded on the outside of the ring after taking the Dudley Dog from spike through a table. He was certain that Spike had hurt himself with the move and made a mental note to ask him if he was alright later. Suddenly he heard the audience erupt into frenzied screams.

He could only just make out the red head as she sprinted her way down the aisle towards the ring then sliding in and grabbing Edge, smashing his face off the ladder. As planned, Terry grabbed her and lifted her high above his head. It amused Jay that poor Amy couldn't even reach her arms down to post on the large man's shoulders, not that she really needed to. Rhyno was strong enough to hold Adam without the man posting, he was certainly strong enough to hold Amy.

After she was dropped, Amy slide out of the ring and grabbed a chair before sliding back in. There was a harsh 'crack' as she smashed Spike over the head with the chair she carried. After and brief moment of celebration she was grabbed by Devon and Mark for the 3D, going down hard and rolling out of the ring, her part in the match finally completed.

* * *

"Oh my God Amy, That was amazing!" Trish gushed to her friend. Once Edge and Christian had won the match and everyone was helped into the back Trish had come to find Amy to offer her congratulations and to chat since Chris was busy getting ready for his own match.

"Thanks Trish," Amy said accepting the ice back that the blonde was handing her and pressing it to her shoulder, "Did you see Jay on your way in here?" Trish shook her head.

"No, why do you ask?"

"I'm just worried about him. He took a serious beating out there!" She exclaimed and Trish laughed lightly.

"Yeah, they all did…including Matt. You know…your boyfriend?" The blonde woman said with a raised eyebrow and Amy had the good grace to look sheepish.

"I know…but Matt can take care of himself. I'm sure he's totally fine!" She knew it was a thin justification but Amy tried to make it anyway. After all the things that had happened between them, she was finding it hard to really care about him. Even when she watched the horrific bump he and Mark took through the tables to the outside, she hoped that he was alright yes, but she never really worried, at least not to the extent that a good girlfriend should.

"Oh and Jay can't take care of himself?" She asked and Amy had no answer for her. Of course the guy could take care of himself.

"I don't mean it like that! I just mean that he shouldn't have to…"

"Shouldn't have to what?" Trish asked when Amy couldn't really finish her sentence. Amy jumped up and started pacing back and forth in front of the blonde woman.

"I just think he needs someone to…not to take care of him I mean…he should just have someone to go to after something like that!" She rambled, hands flailing around while Trish watched her with a bemused expression. Then it suddenly hit her, the reason Amy was always so worried about Jay's well-being or wondering where he was, the reason she had that giddy little smile when he was around.

"Someone like you?" Trish asked innocently, going with her gut instinct.

"Yes…I mean no! I mean…Oh Trish I don't know anymore!" Amy groaned and slid down the opposite wall to sit on the floor, head in her hands while tears began to form in her eyes. "I'm just so confused! I thought I loved Matt and I thought he loved me but so many things have changed and lately I've just been having these feelings that are getting harder and harder to fight…" Trish got up and walked over to her friend, grabbing her hands in her own as she bent down in front of Amy.

"Amy…you need to be honest with yourself otherwise you're never going to be happy!" She said with a smile, "Do you love Jay?"

"I…I think I do…" She stammered with a small smile, "I actually think I do." Trish grinned.

"Well I have it on good authority that he is crazy about you, so you know what you're going to do? You're going to go and tell him and just let what happens happen!"

"But what about…" Trish shook her head.

"Amy! You need to stop thinking about other people and for once just think about what you want! So go and talk to him! Matt has been a jerk to you for months and you deserve a nice guy and a fresh start!" Amy gave Trish a watery smile.

"Thank you," She said quietly, "I think I'm going to freshen up first though…" Trish nodded and pulled her friend to her feet, shoving her gently in the way of the showers.

* * *

"I still can't believe she's staying with that asshole…" Jay muttered as he pulled his long wet hair back into a ponytail. He, Adam and Chris stood alone in their shared locker room changing after their matches. Even though he had made sure that he got a few stiff shots in, Jay was still far from calm about Matt Hardy. The fact he knew that she was going back to stay in a hotel room alone with the guy was enough to make his blood boil.

"Dude, I don't like it any more than you do!" Adam sighed, "But she told you that she didn't want anyone to get involved so we can't." Jay shook his head.

"No, you told me that since nobody was getting hurt that I couldn't get involved! Last time I checked, a man shoving a woman into a piece of furniture counted as abuse!" Jay snapped. Adam rolled his shoulders patiently.

"Jay Amy told you not to get involved so don't go playing the hero," He said quietly, "It's not going to help anyone!" Jay sighed and turned to Chris who held his hands up.

"Jase, I hate it as much as you but Trish insisted that everything is fine," He said, "Maybe it's time to accept that it's not going to happen?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Maybe it's time you started looking elsewhere," Chris said sadly, "You're driving yourself crazy over this and you need to let loose. I'm not saying go out and find your future wife or anything, I'm just saying maybe go out and relax a little."

Jay sighed and ran his hands over his face. Maybe Chris was right, he had been driving himself crazy over Amy. Every night she was the last person he thought of before going to sleep, first person he thought of when he woke. Since she had told him about her and Matt's incident, he had literally driven himself sick over it, completely paranoid when he knew she was alone with him.

"Tell you what, come out with us tonight," Chris suggested, "Get a few drinks and see what happens. Who knows, you might even have fun!" Jay smiled at him, maybe the man was right. A good night out could be just what he needed.

* * *

He hadn't been drunk in a long time, not that he considered this drunk, it was more like there was a subtle fog in his head. The girl he was talking to really didn't look like Amy at all; for one thing she was a blonde with bright blue eyes. She was slightly smaller than Amy, less muscle definition but was still for all purposes cute and more to the point, she seemed to be hanging on his every word.

She said something he couldn't quite make out over the noise in the bar then suddenly her lips were on his and her body was pressed against him. He paused for a split second while trying to compute what was happening before he reacted, automatically wrapping his arms around her and kissing her back.

From a table across the room, Adam and Chris smiled at one another, happy to see that their friend might finally be moving on.

* * *

It had taken a few hours of convincing herself that this was a good idea, putting her heart on the line, completely unsure what was going to be said. Amy walked slowly down the hallway of the hotel they were staying in after finding out from Adam what room Jay was staying in. She was going to take Trish's advice and tell Jay exactly how she felt and what she wanted. She smoothed her white tank top, a nervous habit she had caught on from Jeff, and then her jeans.

She stopped in front of his room and raised her hand to knock on his door, hesitating and screwing her eyes shut. Was this really a good idea? It could get her everything she wanted but then it could also screw everything up for everyone. She sucked in a deep breath and knocked lightly. As she listened against the door, she could hear that there was definitely someone inside and they more than likely hadn't heard her knock.

She turned the handle of the door and quietly opened it, assuming that the blonde man would have been sleeping by now. The drapes in the room hadn't been shut and the light from the outside bounced into the dark room, reflecting the shadows and the two people that were in the bed at that moment. She could see the light on his back, his messy hair and on the face of the woman he was currently on top of. Neither of them had noticed Amy slip into the room and she quickly back tracked as her vision began to blur.

She was too late; he had found someone else to be with all because she couldn't make up her mind. Amy stumbled down the hallway towards her own room feeling like her chest was caught in a vice. So this was it, she decided, she had to let go of whatever fantasy of escape she had. She had to let go of William Jason Reso.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy hadn't slept a well that night. After walking in on Jay and whoever the other woman was, Amy had stumbled back to her own hotel room in floods of tears, not even bothering about who could see her.

She had cried herself out and apparently fallen asleep during the process. Slowly she allowed her eyes to open, cringing at the dried tears and make-up that sat on her skin. With an undignified grunt she pushed herself up off the bed and sat up. She was thankful Matt wasn't around to ask her why she was so upset, how on earth would she have explained this?

There was a knock at the door and frantically Amy rushed to her bag and grabbed some wet wipes, trying to get rid of the tear stains on her face. The person on the other side of the door didn't wait for permission.

"Hey! I'm sorry, I couldn't wait!" Trish said with a bright smile, "I had to find out what happened!" Suddenly the blonde woman's face fell when she saw how Amy actually looked, taking in her puffy red eyes and defeated body language.

"Oh…Amy what happened?" Trish asked rushing over to her friend as she slumped to the floor, tears forming in her eyes. "What did he say?"

"I didn't even get a chance to speak with him…" Amy sobbed, "I went to his room but nobody heard me knock so I just went in and he was there with a girl…and I saw…I saw…" Her body was wracked with sobs and Trish wrapped her arms around her heart broken friend.

"I can't believe it; I didn't think Jay was the type!" Trish sighed, "I wonder what got into him?" Amy pulled herself to her feet and grabbed her hair brush, violently starting to run the brush through her long red hair.

"Well it doesn't matter now," She sniffed, "I screwed up. If I had just admitted what I felt for him months ago then I wouldn't be feeling like I've had a gut shot." Trish just nodded sadly, not really knowing what to say to her friend.

"Come on babe, lets get you cleaned up," She said quietly, "I'll meet you down stairs for breakfast."

* * *

"We have a problem!"

Trish had rushed from Amy's room down to the hotel café where Chris sat alone waiting for everyone. She quickly sat down in front of him and leaned in.

"We have a huge problem!" She whispered and Chris gave her a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" Trish checked they were definitely alone.

"Did you know that Jay ended up with a girl last night?" Chris nodded.

"Well yeah, Me and Adam convinced him that nothing was going to happen with Amy and he should try and just let loose…Why?" He suddenly noticed that Trish was scowling at him and without warning the blonde woman started smacking him over the head with her menu.

"You guys are so stupid!" She screeched, "Amy was going to tell Jay that she was falling in love with him! She walked in on him and this girl he picked up!" If Chris' jaw could have hit the table it would have.

"Well hey, I didn't know that!" He insisted, "What happened?"

"Amy walked in on them; you can imagine what she saw!" Trish sighed, "God, when I saw her this morning she was crushed! I don't know what's she's going to do when she and Jay see each other!"

As if on cue, Amy walked into the Café and made her way towards Trish and Chris. She took the seat next to Trish and raised her eyebrow at the pair who had become suspiciously quiet.

"Everything alright?" She asked and Chris noticed that her throat sounded a little bit rough. He nodded and plastered a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah Red, everything is great," He grinned in over enthusiasm, receiving a kick under the table from Trish for his over the top efforts. Luckily for him Amy hadn't really noticed, too busy ordering her coffee. They sat making idle chat, Trish and Chris doing most of the talking since Amy wasn't really in the mood.

Amy hadn't really been paying attention to her surroundings, her head was dipped and her vision rested solely on the dark liquid inside her cup, which is why she was completely caught off guard when the person she was dreading seeing sat down opposite her.

The first thing he noticed was that she looked completely shattered and when she moved to look up at him her eyes didn't have the usual sparkle. If he was truthful, they looked completely dead when she looked at him and he had a strange feeling stemming back from the night before.

_His head was foggy with the alcohol in his system and the sensation of the woman under him who was currently moaning his name. From the corner of his eye, he saw a light from an open door and the silhouette of a person. No, not a person, a woman. The woman let out a choked sob and fled in a flurry of red hair. _

He thought he had imagined it, that he was so drunk he was seeing things but he had been correct and it wasn't just anyone that had walked in on him. It had been Amy. The fact she wasn't meeting his eyes confirmed it, but he couldn't put his finger on why she would be so upset. She had made it clear to him that nothing was going to happen; she had a boyfriend of her own.

"You alright?" He said quietly, nudging Amy's elbow with his own. Her head snapped up in surprise and she nodded meekly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Totally fine," She muttered, her eyes going back down to her mug of coffee. She couldn't stand it anymore; even being near him was making her head spin and thinking about the night before she could feel the tears starting to prick at her eyes.

"Guys, I need to...uh…yeah…" She didn't care how lame it sounded, Amy just needed to get away and be on her own. Jay had a confused look plastered on his face while Trish and Chris just shot her a look of sympathy. No, he wasn't going to let her get away from him without finding out exactly what was wrong. Quickly he pushed himself away from the table and followed her out of the café, through the lobby and into the quickly darkening parking lot.

"Hey, Amy…wait!" He shouted running outside after her. She stopped and with drooped shoulders turned around to face him while the rain clouds rapidly began to gather above them.

"What?" She asked quietly. Even though she was standing in front of him he noticed that she still refused to look at him properly.

"I want to know what's wrong, why are you trying to avoid me?" He demanded, staring at her hard.

"I'm not avoiding you…" She muttered while large, cold rain drops began to land on her bare skin, Amy wishing she had worn more than just a pair of jeans and a black tee shirt.

"No! Don't give me that, you have barely looked at me since I got down here!" He snapped, "Is this about last night?"

"What? No!" She stressed, throwing her hands up in defence. Jay rolled his eyes at her, not believing a word of it.

"Look I'm sorry that you walked in on…that…" He said awkwardly, "Haven't you ever heard of knocking anyway?"

"I did knock! Clearly you were too busy to hear me!" She spat. The rain was falling hard now and she shivered with the cold.

"What were you even doing turning up at my door at that time anyway?"

Suddenly she had no answer for him. When Amy had originally thought about having this conversation with Jay she had never imagined doing it in a hotel car park while being pelted on with rain and certainly not while they were having an argument. She was suddenly aware that he was standing inches away from her, also getting soaked and demanding an answer. She sucked in a deep breath as best she could.

"I don't think it matters anymore…" She said with a quiet shaky voice. Amy tried to move past him and back into the hotel but she felt a strong hand on her arm pulling her back.

"Don't walk away from me!" He said, "Tell me what's going on! Did something happen with Matt?" She shook her head.

"Nothing happened with Matt," She said quietly, "And like I said…it's not important anymore." He suddenly grabbed her shoulders keeping her in place but the touch, she noticed, was gentle.

"Amy, just tell me…" He said quietly, "I'm not letting you go until you do and in case you didn't notice, we're kind of getting soaked here…"

"I'm falling in love with you!" She suddenly blurted out, her eyes screwed shut so she didn't have to see the look on his face. In shock he let go of her arms and took a step backwards, the cold immediately hitting where his hands had been.

"You…you're what…" He stuttered, his eyebrows so high they may have hit his hairline. "When…how...how long?"

"A couple of months…" She said quietly, water dripping down her face. Jay ran his hands over his soaked hair.

What was this girl doing to him? First she wasn't interested then she kisses him. Suddenly they establish their friendship again and now she was telling him that not only did she like him, she was falling in love with him. Those words were not something that he took lightly and he assumed something Amy wouldn't have said unless she meant it. He let out a frustrated shout making Amy jump.

"I do not get you Amy, I really don't!" he shouted, "You can't just tell me something like that and expect everything to be fine! What about Matt huh? Hell, what about me?"

Of all the reactions Amy had expected, this was certainly not the one she was betting on. Perhaps she had been a little selfish, expecting that he would be happy and just take her into his open arms. At the very least she thought he'd have wanted some thinking time but then, that was before he had this one night stand.

"I don't know okay!" She shouted back at him, catching the blonde man off guard, "I just couldn't hide it anymore! I don't know what I expected or what I wanted you to say but you had to know!"

"I was doing fine without this Amy! I was starting to move on and yes, fine, I was moving on by having a one night stand with a girl I met in a bar but you know what? I'm a guy! Sometimes that's what we do!" Amy snarled at him.

"Fine! You want to go out and fuck anything that moves then you go and do that!" She snapped, thanking her lucky stars that the rain was masking the tears running down her face although she was certain her voice was starting to sound thick, "Lucky for you I'm not going to be around to get in the way!"

"What are you talking about?" He said, his anger starting to fizzle out. She was leaving?

"I'm doing some project for Vince, some TV show," She said quietly, "So I'm going to be gone for at least a month. That should be enough time for you to forget all about me right?"

"Amy…"

"Just forget it Jay," She whispered, "Like I said…it doesn't matter anymore."

As the rain continued to pound the hard asphalt of the parking lot, Amy walked past him back towards the hotel front entrance, her shoulder brushing his. Her clothes clung to every part of her body and her hair was plastered to her head and face but to him she was still stunning. She had told him that she was falling in love with him and he had rejected her. In every scenario he had ever played out in his head, he had never thought once he would have rejected her.

There was nothing else that he could do, in one heated conversation he had not only ruined his chances but he had ruined their friendship as well. Slowly, he made his way back into the hotel.

* * *

Although he hadn't spoken to Amy since their confrontation in the hotel car park, he knew what she was up to by simply asking her other friends. Trish knew what was going on, Amy had told her everything but the Blonde woman had the good sense to keep her mouth shut and not bring it up to Jay. Anytime she finished up off the phone with her friend and she happened to be around the guys, the same question always popped up.

"So, uh…How's Amy?" He would ask, always trying to be as casual as possible. Trish would just give him a small smile and answer that she was just fine and that she missed everyone.

He regretted letting her walk away from him that day. He wished that he had run after her, grabbed her, kissed her and begged her to stay with him. Instead she had walked away from him and neither of them had the guts to call or even send a message to the other.

"I can't think why Matt had to fly out so quickly," Chris said as he pulled his kick pads on over his boots. Adam shrugged.

"No idea, he did look pretty worried though. I hope it's not serious," He said, "As far as I know their Dad is still in good shape. Still…"

Chris, Adam and Jay sat in their locker room, Jay and Adam having finished their segments for the night but Chris still waiting to go out. Jay shook his head.

"It can't be. If it was that serious then Jeff would have gone too," Jay said lightly, "Jeff is still here…hey, you don't think something happened to Amy do you?" It was a thought that had crossed his mind earlier but he hadn't voiced it until now. Adam paused looking thoughtful.

"If it was anything serious, we would have heard by now," He said, brushing it off. "Amy would have called Trish, right Chris?" Chris nodded but Jay didn't feel any better. Something was off. Matt had flown out to Florida almost three days previously, he hadn't told them why he was going but he left in a hurry and he looked pretty freaked out. It was doing nothing for Jay's nerves.

The group had stayed right until the end of Raw, waiting for Chris to finish his match before they could make their way back to the hotel. Mark, Devon and Jeff had decided they wanted a few wind down drinks in the hotel bar but the rest had decided to call it a night, Trish and Chris going back to their room to watch a few movies while Adam just wanted to sleep.

"Do you think I should call her?" Jay said suddenly into the darkness of the room he was sharing with Adam. He heard his friend grunt then roll over.

"Huh?"

"Amy…do you think I should call her?" He repeated. He heard Adam sigh.

"Well…you guys haven't spoken since the incident," Jay had told Adam everything that had happened and he hated to be reminded of it so Adam had resigned to calling it simply 'the incident'. "Do you want to call her?"

"I'm just worried man. Something had to have happened, it's the only reason Matt would have rushed off this part of the tour without telling anyone," He said quietly. Adam wasn't sure what to say to his best friend because the odds were that Jay was right. He didn't want to worry his friend any more than he already was.

"So, say you did call her," Adam said, "What would you say?"

"Now you're asking…" Jay muttered, "That I'm sorry…that I was a complete moron…that I love her too…" Adam let out a chuckle.

"Man you guys are so messed up!" He said with a laugh, "If nothing else, this is whole thing is going to make a great story to tell on your wedding day…"

"Ha, let us have a date first before you go marrying us," Jay said with a grin on his face. He had never taken himself as a soft kind of guy but when he thought of Amy in a white dress, he had to admit, it gave him a warm feeling in his chest. A sharp knock at the door shook him from his fantasy in his head; he pulled himself up from the bed and like Adam, went to get the door.

Adam reached the door first and as soon as it was opened just a crack both Trish and Chris rushed inside. Jay noticed that tears were starting to form in Trish's eyes and panic gripped his chest making it hard to breathe.

"We just got a call from Matt;" Chris said quietly, his voice rough "Amy's broken her neck."

* * *

Her surgery had gone very well, that was the main piece of information that she took into her head from the voiced that floated around her. She was vaguely aware that she was lying back on the hospital bed, her neck still in the surgical collar but when she opened her eyes all she could see was a mix of lights and colours. She assumed it was because of the anaesthetic and the strong painkillers they had her on. Deciding that there was no point in trying to wake up, Amy allowed her eyes to close and her body to doze off once again.

When she woke completely another twelve hours had passed and she was feeling extremely sore. She grabbed for the button controlling her pain medication and pressed for a dose to go straight through the IV drip in her hand. Matt spent almost all his time with her and she had received visits from Steve Austin and his wife Debra to make sure that the surgery had gone well. It was Steve who had recommended Dr Youngblood after all.

At first, Amy was very positive. Surgery was a full success and all being well she would be able to get back into the ring again but it was hard to keep up a constant positive outlook, especially when her friends were out doing what she loved. It was especially hard when Matt had to go back on the road. She understood of course but it was only when she was left at home completely alone that she really began to feel down. She spent weeks decorating her home, putting up her replica Woman's championship belt on display as well as framed pictures of her in the ring and from various photo shoots.

Going from having a packed schedule where she was travelling constantly to basically having a normal day to day was something that Amy was still getting used to. She was only vaguely aware that over three months had passed when she was told by her physiotherapist that she could remove the hard neck collar provided that she didn't do anything too stressful. She rolled over gently to turn off her alarm clock that she had set in a vain attempt to get her sleeping pattern back to normal; as she did she was met with the face of the person she wanted to see most.

On her bedside table sat the picture of her and Jay taken when she had first started in the WWE, his smiling face beaming at her from the picture. She still hadn't spoken to Jay since their awkward argument. He hadn't called or even sent a message to her to ask how she was. It hurt more than she ever admitted to Trish, she knew he had been told about her injury and almost everyone had either come to visit her or at least called. Hell, even Chris Benoit had come to see her in the hospital and they had nothing more than a professional relationship. She sighed, pulling herself out of bed, preparing for another day of normal life.

* * *

"You look weird."

"No, I look like a grown up…"

"Weird."

"Oh shut up!" Jay snapped at his friend as he ran his hand over his newly shaved hair. After a lot of soul searching, Jay had decided that it was time to cut his hair short, much to the horror of Adam. Trish just grinned at him and nodded in approval.

"Well you know me, I happen to love long hair," She said winking at Chris, "But it really suits you. You look very handsome."

"Thank you Trish!"

"And I think Amy is going to love it…" She added lightly. Jay suddenly froze.

"Wait…what?" He spun around away from the mirror and shot her a confused look. Trish just continued to smile at him.

"You heard me! We have a week off so we are all going to go and visit our best friend who is all alone and recovering from a broken neck!" She said standing up and walking towards him, a serious look on her pretty face, "Or do I need to remind you?"

"No…" Jay muttered with a scowl on his face, "It's just that it's been a long time…We've not spoken since…that incident. Then she got hurt and I didn't call and I don't know if she's mad…"

"Well whose fault is that?" Adam exclaimed, "Might as well go down and make a big gesture instead of a single call where she can hang up…"

"I guess...but what the hell am I even going to say to her?"

"I heard 'Hi' is a good start…" Chris quipped from the recliner in the corner, not even looking up from his magazine. Trish shot him a dirty look before turning back to Jay.

"You've got at least twenty four hours to think about it alright? Flight leaves tomorrow morning. So go…pack!"

* * *

It had been another typical day for Amy at her home in Sanford, NC. She had gone to her physiotherapist, done a little gentle yoga then spent the remainder of her day either tidying her home or playing with Cody, her dog.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asked over the phone. Amy sighed and fell back on her sofa.

"I'm just bored sweetie, it's hard being away from everyone," She sighed, "I miss you, I miss Jeff, Trish…everyone." She heard Matt sigh on the other end of the phone.

"I know babe but chin up," She could have sworn she heard him smile on the other end of the phone, "I have a feeling you're going to be happier by the end of the day." Amy frowned.

"What? Why?"

"Never mind," He said quickly, "I need to go babe, going to start getting ready for this house show. Take care, I love you." She smiled. Matt really had been a lifesaver throughout her whole ordeal.

"Okay, I love you too. Bye."

She put the phone back down into it's holder, the little beep letting her know it was charging before she turned her attention back to the flat screen in the corner, a re-run of Monday night Raw playing. She had only recently been able to start watching the shows again without feeling an overwhelming bitterness. It helped that she was now out of the collar and was able to start light exercise again.

A knock at the front door made her jump and Cody leapt up barking as he rushed to the door. She pushed herself off the sofa, smoothing down her black Dead Kennedys shirt and jeans while she shuffled to the door. She wasn't expecting anyone but what was it Matt had said; he had a feeling she was going to be happier by the end of the night?

"Just a minute!" She shouted, shuffling her way towards her porch in her bare feet and trying to manoeuvre around Cody who was still barking at the door. "Cody! Bed!"

She pulled the front door opened and blinked at the people standing in front of her but once she realised who the blonde woman was, the two ladies let out an ear splitting squeal while the other men around her flinched at the sound.

"Oh my God!" Amy squealed, throwing herself around Trish, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We have a week off and we didn't want you sitting here all by yourself!" Trish beamed, "And we've missed you! It's not been the same without you!"

She pulled away from Trish and viewed who else she had with her. Adam just grinned giving her a kiss on the cheek and pulled her into a gentle monster hug, Chris doing the same when Adam eventually let her go. It was only then she noticed the third man standing quietly behind everyone looking slightly nervous. She almost didn't recognise him with his short hair but it was the eyes and his slightly sideways smile that hit her straight away.

"Hey Amy,"

"Hi Jay,"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – Just a slight warning folks that there is an M rated section in this chapter. Don't read if you're not comfortable with it and don't say you weren't warned.

* * *

To any outsider, the scene in Amy Dumas' kitchen would have been something happy and normal, just a bunch of friends hanging out, drinking beer and goofing around. Amy laughed watching Chris and Adam wrestle while she leaned on the counter next to Trish and Jay. Every so often her eyes would catch his and she would look away suddenly.

The whole plane journey, Jay had been trying to work out what to say to Amy. Where to start? Should he apologise for not calling about her neck? Apologise for the incident all those months ago? Whatever he was going to say it was going to centre on being sorry.

As the night carried on, Adam and Chris becoming progressively more drunk, things began to wind down into an easy drunk silence. Trish had already helped Amy organise beds since she insisted that her house was big enough to have people staying and that she was alone enough of the time. Amy smiled looking around her living room; Adam had passed out on her living room floor while Chris lay back on the sofa, his head in Trish's lap while she idly played with her hair. Jay just sat quietly on the floor near Adam. He heard Amy sigh then head outside towards the back garden.

"Have you spoken to her yet?" Trish whispered to Jay. He shook his head.

"I've not had a chance to!" He whispered back. Trish nodded her head in the direction of the kitchen where Amy had gone.

"Now is your perfect chance!" She said, "She's relaxed…less likely to yell at you…"

"You think she'd yell at me…"

"Not important…go, go!"

Jay downed the last of his Jack and Coke hoping for one last swift hit of courage before he followed in Amy's footsteps through her large kitchen and outside to the garden. He found her sitting with her back to him on the steps of the decking going around the house, her arms wrapped around herself in the rapidly cooling night air.

"Aren't you cold?" The sudden sound of his voice made her jump slightly but she didn't turn to look at him so he walked out and sat down next to her. She shrugged.

"Maybe a little but it doesn't bother me much," She muttered. Jay unzipped his hooded sweater and shrugged it off, draping it over Amy's shoulders. He took it as a positive sign that she didn't give it back to him. In fact, he could have sworn he saw her smile.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" She asked. Jay shook his head.

"Na, I'm Canadian. I'm built for the cold!" he said with a small laugh then they settled back into silence. Damn it, why couldn't he think of anything to say? They used to be able to talk for hours about nothing at all but that was before.

"I have to admit," She started quietly, "I didn't expect you to be here…"

"Well Trish had this whole surprise thing planned. I think Matt had helped her out too…" Amy shook her head.

"No, not the group," She said, "You. I didn't expect you to be here." He made a silent 'Oh' not really knowing how to respond to the woman sitting next to him, "I mean, I thought you had made it fairly plain how we stood and I haven't heard from you since."

"Amy, I…Christ, where do I even start with this…" He exclaimed. Suddenly he jumped up off the deck and onto the grass so he was standing in front of her, his face frantic and his hands gripping his short hair.

"I mean what do you want me to say?" He stressed, hands flailing, "That I was scared? You were there and you were soaking and you looked so beautiful and you were saying all the things that I'd wanted you to say since the day we met but I was scared Amy! I didn't know what it would do to us, our friends, our jobs and I screwed up!" Amy just sat in shock, continuing to watch him pace in front of her.

"So, I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I didn't tell you how completely crazy in love I am with you and that you shouldn't be with Matt but you should be with…"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Amy had thrown herself at him and as he had tried to get the last word out her lips were already on his own and this time Amy did not intend to get scared. It was clear that Jay had the same intentions as he relaxed into the kiss, his tongue gently running along her own and his hands that had started on her waist had now trailed up and into her hair. When the need for air was just too great they pulled apart, both breathing heavily.

Amy grabbed the dumbstruck Canadian man's hand and half walked, half dragged him back into the house. Jay was thanking whatever God was looking out for them that the rest of the visiting party had passed out and wouldn't notice Amy dragging him to her bedroom.

She had entered first and heard the door close behind her, knowing he was standing at her back. She shivered feeling his fingertips pull the sweater from her back and run up her arms to her bare shoulders. His lips started at her cheek, trailing a path down her neck and towards her shoulder and she suddenly found herself being spun around, his lips on hers and his hands around her waist, pulling him closer to her body then pulling away and looking deep into her eyes.

The pair stumbled backwards towards her bed, landing in a heap with Jay on top trying to keep most of the weight off of Amy however his face contorted into a panic when she winced in pain.

"Whoa, are you alright?" He asked suddenly and she looked up at him sheepishly.

"Yeah, it's fine. Just a little sore, it's nothing," She insisted but Jay shook his head.

"Oh, No," He said, "I am not having you get hurt…especially doing…well, this. I don't want to have to explain that!" Amy suddenly burst out laughing and he couldn't help but join her.

"Rain check then?" He said quietly. She grinned up at him, a slightly blush still on her cheeks and his answer was a simple but passionate kiss. He pulled away with a groan.

"Yeah, that is not helping…" he muttered and she giggled as he fidgeted awkwardly, "Besides, he might be a total douchebag…but I don't want to do this to Matt," He said seriously.

"Oh my God," Amy said tipping her head back onto the bed, "You're right, I don't want to do that to Matt. He doesn't deserve it, I'll…I guess I'll need to talk to him," She sat back up and using all the bravery she could muster, looked Jay dead in the eye.

"That is…if you want me to…" Jay smiled at her, his hand gently stroking her cheek.

"Ames, I just want you…all of you," He whispered, "I don't want to sneak around. It's just you and me. It's simple." He pushed himself up from the bed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked feeling a little dejected and he stopped and turned to her with an easy smile.

"I'm going to go get my bag," He said gently, "You didn't think I was going to leave you alone did you? Get into bed, I'll be right back."

When Jay had returned from the down stairs area with his duffle bag Amy had done just that and climbed into her bed, painkillers taken, the redhead was dead to the world. Jay was fully aware he had a goofy grin on his face while he pulled off his shirt and kicked off his jeans, shoes and socks. When he pulled the quilt back and climbed into the bed next to Amy he practically resembled a Cheshire cat. In her sleep, she snuggled into him and he wrapped her tightly in his arms. There was still a lot of variable to consider but for now, it was as close to perfect as it was going to get.

* * *

"I can't believe it…"

"Well it happened and you cannot tell anyone! The only people that I trust enough to know are inside of this house," Amy said quietly, "I can't even tell Jeff." Trish nodded in understanding.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tell a soul," Trish said, "Alright and stretch forward!"

It was nine in the morning in Sanford and the sun was just starting to break through the patchy clouds. Amy had woken early, slipped gently out of Jay's arms and wandered down the stairs to find Trish sitting in the kitchen already with a cup of coffee in hand. When Amy had mentioned she needed to do her Yoga this morning Trish insisted that they both do it together and in the garden. Amy had of course agreed, it was a good chance to catch up with her best friend one on one.

"So what are you going to say to Matt then?" Trish asked. Amy sighed.

"I don't even know where to start. When he was being a jerk, it was easy but since I broke my neck he's been a changed guy. He spent almost two months straight with me in the hospital, he took care of all my house stuff, spoke to my parents when I couldn't face them and when he's out on the road he calls me almost every day to check how I am." She laughed quietly. "Honestly it took a serious injury to get him to start behaving like the Matt I used to know."

"Yeah but…do you still love him?" Trish asked as they both changed their positions from the cat stretch and up onto their feet for the warrior stretch. It took a few minutes of thought for Amy to answer honestly.

"No," She said quietly, "At least…not like that. Not anymore."

"So…what about you and Jay?"

"What about us?"

"Did you?" Amy looked at the blonde woman confused before she understood the question.

"Not at all," She said with a sad smile, "And it's not that we didn't want to…but I think Karma intervened. I need to break up with Matt first. It wouldn't be fair. He did sleep in my bed though."

The two women moved down until they were in a sitting position on the ground, stretching their arms above their heads. Trish smiled lightly at her friend, although she knew things were going to be a little rocky, she couldn't deny how happy Amy looked. She looked…lighter, like a massive weight had been taken off her shoulders.

"And hey, do you want to know something super exciting?" Amy said. Trish tilted her head to the side in question while they shook out their arms.

"All being well, I'm going to be cleared to wrestle in two weeks' time!" She grinned, "I'm going to be back on the road!" Trish suddenly squealed and jumped on her friend, wrapping her in a giant hug as they rolled in the grass.

"Amy that's amazing! It's so exciting; I'm going to have you back!" She squealed while Amy laughed. It was nice that someone was showing some enthusiasm, for all Matt had changed when she had told him her happy news all he had said was 'That's good.' In seconds the hug had turned into a small shoot wrestling match, Trish being careful not to injure her friend, neither of the women spotting the row of blonde men watching from the deck.

* * *

"Hey, what are you guys going?" Jay asked walking up to Adam and Chris, the two men standing on the deck with coffee in hand. Chris nodded towards the two women both wearing tiny shorts and a sports bra doing Yoga in the garden.

"Just enjoying the view," He quipped, "How'd you sleep?" Jay didn't mistake the smirk on his friends face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter! It was just sleeping," He said, "Not that we didn't want to…God, how I wanted to…I think divine intervention got in the way."

"What?"

"We kind of decided that she needs to speak with Matt first," He sighed, "I know the guy has been a jerk but I still just couldn't do that to him." Adam nodded in agreement.

"Good call man," He said nudging his friend on the shoulder. "Thing is, you know that even when she does break it off with Matt, you guys are still going to have to keep it quiet…At least for a while."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked. Adam shrugged.

"Well think about it, we all work together," he said, "Do you really want to do that to the guy? His girlfriend breaks up with him then almost immediately gets together with his co-worker? He's going to know that's why she broke up with him. I personally don't want to get caught in the middle of that shit storm."

Jay stood quietly for a moment, watching the two women in the yard move into a standing position. It hadn't even occurred to him that they wouldn't just be able to tell everyone. The only people that could really know straight away were the people in this house with him. He smiled watching the redhead in the yard get tackled by Trish.

"You know what? I don't care," He shrugged, "I just want to be with her." Adam made a face but Chris nodded in approval.

"I get that man, I do" Chris said while Adam just continued to look sickened.

"Urgh…couples…" He muttered under his breath but it was good natured. He had watched Jay be miserable for years, he was happy that his friend may have finally been getting what he wanted. Adam just hoped it went the way Jay hoped.

* * *

'Was it tacky to do it over the phone?' Amy thought as she paced back and forth in her hotel room, cell phone in hand. In an ideal world she could sit Matt down face to face and speak to him about it. Explain how she was feeling before doing the inevitable "It's not you, it's me" nonsense. It was not, however, an ideal world.

She had been emailed her schedule for the next six months and it was packed as tightly as you could get, Vince wanting to get Lita back into the spotlight and a fan favourite as quickly as he could. Sadly it just so happened that Matt's schedule was just as packed but completely separate from hers meaning they were spending a lot of it at different ends of the country. Even though she knew it wouldn't be giving the relationship the proper respect it deserved in the end, she didn't want to wait. She didn't want to do that to Jay.

Amy sucked in a breath between her teeth as she dialled his number and listened to the other line ring.

"Hello?" His voice immediately made her feel uneasy in the pit of her stomach but she reminded herself this was for the best in the long run and she had to stand her ground.

"Hey Matt," She said, her voice shaking slightly, "I need to talk to you." 'Oh yeah, cause that doesn't sound like I'm dumping him at all…' she thought. There was silence on the end of the line for a moment before he spoke again.

"Um, sure, I've got some spare time. We've just finished this signing so I'm going to be heading on to the next place real soon" He said, "So…what's up?" Once again, Amy sucked in a breath.

"Matt, when I was injured I had a lot of time to think about things. I've not been happy for a long time…I…Matt, I don't think we should be together anymore…" She got the sentence out all in one breath and once again there was silence on the other end of the phone until she heard a huge sigh.

"You…you're breaking up with me?" he stuttered, "Come on, I know things haven't been perfect but we can work on it…"

"No Matt, I think this is for the best," She said quietly.

"Is there someone else?" He asked and Amy froze. She couldn't possibly tell him the truth, not now.

"No," She blatantly lied, "I just think…that it's for the best," she knew it sounded clichéd but it wasn't like she had a lot of experience breaking up with people. Once again Matt had gone silent then suddenly he grunted.

"If that's how you feel then fine," He snapped, "Never mind that I supported you the whole time you had a broken neck…in fact, just forget everything I've ever done for you!" Amy knew he was angry and just trying to hurt her. She did her best to ignore the comments.

"Have a nice life." With those parting words he was gone, the straight tone of the cut off line playing in her ear. She sighed and pressed the call end button on her own handset. Things were going to be awkward, in fact, things were going to be straight up hellish, she could tell but she was free to see who she wanted. Amy Dumas was no longer with Matt Hardy. Now she had another obstacle to tackle.

She had to tell Vince.

* * *

Jay wasn't sure who was more nervous, Amy or him. Throughout the day she had gone between being hyperactive and bouncing around the venue to completely terrified, saying that she wasn't ready. Jay knew it was just nerves, as soon as her new music hit and she was ready to go out she would feel like she'd never left.

He had been with her most of the day from the morning although they had separate hotel rooms; neither of them wanted those kinds of questions to surface. He had watched, alongside Chris, wearing a bemused expression as the girls chose what they were wearing to the ring. He had to admit that he was a solid fan of her choice to get her legs on show; they were definitely one of her best features. The only time he hadn't been with her was when she was in hair and make-up then talking about the plan for that night.

Now he stood huddled around the monitor along with Adam, Chris, Mark and Devon. Jeff had joined them, as well as some of her other friends like Rob 'Van Dam', Stephanie McMahon and John Layfield decided to watch, all interested to see how she did. Hell, even Vince was there.

Trish was suitably being mauled in the ring and suddenly there was Amy's cue. She set off in a sprint down the ramp and slid into the ring, ducking a clothesline and delivering her own to Gail Kim then picking both her and Molly Holly up and smashing their heads together. She delivered a hard DDT to Molly then grabbed Gail and delivered the newest addition to her move set: The Lita Bomb.

He watched with pride while she ran around the ring, completely in the moment and looking even more amazing than when she had left, something he didn't think was possible since she had always looked amazing. She picked up Trish, the audience going mad at the sudden return and the two women made their way up the ramp and to the back.

Jay stood back as she received hugs of congratulations from her friends and co-workers. As much as he wanted to rush forward and grab her, he thought it best to hang back. He didn't want to start the gossip mill within the company; it was bad enough since people had gotten wind that she had broken up with Matt. Everyone wanted to know the reason but only five people knew why. They wanted it to stay that way. He had hugged her before watching her head back with Trish to get changed.

"You're a lucky bastard," Adam muttered, "You do know that right?"

* * *

The bottle was almost empty, that was just another thing he resented. Matt poured the last of a full bottle of bourbon into his glass and threw it back down his throat without anything to dilute the strong alcohol. It burned at his throat but he didn't care. The alcohol was doing its job and that was what mattered. His senses dulled, Matt watched as his ex-girlfriend Amy made her triumphant return to Monday night Raw.

He scowled watching her in her new ring gear. It was something she had spoken about while she was recovering, that she wanted to update her image when she returned and she had taken months finding the correct kick pads when she had finally decided she was going to wear shorts. He hated to admit it but she looked amazing considering everything that she had been through.

'She owes most of that to me,' He thought bitterly taking another swig of his drink. She had given Gail Kim a 'Lita bomb' and was celebrating in front of the camera, her new music blasting through the arena sound system. Matt sneered, Vince had really thrown everything into this return and for the life of him he couldn't understand why. It wasn't like the women were doing anything special.

He couldn't stand it anymore, watching her there reminding him what he had lost, what she had ripped away from him and with a roar he launched the glass in his hand across the room. He remained silent again in the echo of the smash.

* * *

Amy was still running on sheer adrenaline by the time she had made it back to her hotel room and was in danger of causing havoc. It was late but she was in no way ready to go to sleep yet, even if she did have an early start in the morning.

She lay back on her bed and sighed, patting her hands on her stomach idly. Her mind slowly began to drift to the blonde man that she knew to be just down the hallway. Even though they had spent most of the day together, she missed him. The day had been mainly spent with her planning out Raw and worrying about how things were going to go, they hadn't actually spent any real quality time together, especially since they were trying to keep their relationship a secret.

Suddenly Amy shot up with a wicked smile on her face. Everyone else was still down at the hotel bar, nobody would notice her heading to see him. She jumped off the bed to her feet and grabbed the key card to her room, shoving it in her back pocket then leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Jay stared absently at the television and was pondering just turning it off and turning in for the night when there was a sharp knocking at his door. He frowned and turned the television off then got up and opened the door. Standing there was Amy, her long hair hanging all around her in a mess and she was wearing only a black Ramones shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Hey," he said softly with his normal, slightly crooked smile, "is everything alright?" Amy looked down the hall to her left and right before placing a hand on his chest and pushing him back into the room, the door slamming behind her.

Immediately she was on him, her body moulded against his and her tongue running along his own. Not that he was complaining in any way but the sudden onslaught had caught him completely off guard. He had been ready to almost fall asleep and now all his nerves were tingling. Just as she pushed him up to the bed, he gently put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back.

"Ames, you have no idea…_no idea_ how much I want to but what about Matt," He said bitterly, "I…still don't want to do that to him. It's like the final insult…I don't want to be that guy,"

Jay was finding it hard to sound convincing when she was staring at him with those big hazel eyes, breathing hard and especially not when she was so close to his body. She smirked at him, her face that of a pure predator and it made his conviction all the more difficult. She didn't just love him; she wanted him, all of him. Gently she leaned in towards his ear, her breath sending shivers up his spine.

"What if I told you that I'm not with Matt anymore?" She whispered. He froze for a split second, wondering if he was just hearing what he wanted to, pulling back he looking questioningly at her face and the same amused smirk was still there. She didn't say anything else to him but only gave the tiniest of nods. It was all the permission he needed and he grabbed her in a passionate kiss.

One kiss and she knew there was no going back. Not with the way he nearly possessed her as he carefully leaned forward into her, pushing her back onto the bed. His mouth and his hands holding her in place, and she could do nothing but grasp fruitlessly at the hem of his shirt just to find purchase in something stable, something solid. She felt like she was being devoured and she didn't care. Breaking from her lips, she gasped as the pads of his thumbs brushed over her cheekbones and swollen lips trailed along her jaw, kissing every inch of exposed skin he could find while her hands began to brush over his chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt. Both of his hands wrapped around her back and she squeaked as he pulled her tightly against his hips. She closed her eyes in bliss and shifted against the ridge in his pants, shivers running down her spine as one hand snaked up the back of her tee shirt.

Quickly she pushed him from off her body so she could reposition herself, grabbing his hand and pulling him up with her, his lips crashing down on hers once again. Her mind was spinning, the smell, taste and feel of him blinding her to rational thought, and as he pushed aside her bra strap and whispered her name against the skin on her neck inbetween feather light kisses she knew she was too far gone to care.

Maneuvering her arms behind her (although what she really wanted to do was grab fistfuls of his hair and keep his lips right where they were), she skillfully undid his belt and managed to pull down his zipper. His breathing became increasingly more ragged and clipped as she shimmied his pants down his hips, all the while he pushed her tee shirt above her head and allowed it to fall to the floor. Barely a whisper against her skin, his fingers moved up her sides and back down again, almost as if he was afraid to touch her. Pushing back against him, rubbing her pert ass against his erection, she felt his groan reverberate through her body and he made quick work of her jeans, freeing her hips of the pesky material.

Roughly he took her and laid her back on the bed and she leaned forward and grabbed his forearm, his muscles twitching at her touch. Briefly, he looked between her grip on his arm and her face, as if contemplating the reality of the situation, before lunging for her and brining their lips together so fiercely, it almost rivaled the first kiss of the evening.

He pulled away from her lips, breathless, and trailed his lips down her lean body, kissing the hollow of her throat, the valley of her breasts, pausing momentarily to remove her bra, and then continuing down, swirling his tongue around her navel. Stopping short of her panties, he nuzzled his nose where fabric met skin and inhaled deeply. Shifting between her legs, he brought his hand up to palm the sensitive flesh between her legs, and through half-lidded eyes she could see him puff out his chest proudly, realizing what effect he had on her. She tightly gripped the sheets and bit her lip, but it did little to prevent the moan that escaped from her.

Her head fell back as she sighed and he took the opportunity to close the distance between them. She wrapped her legs around his waist and with a roll of her hips, he thrust into her. The cry that erupted from her was raw and real as she wrapped her arms around his back and pushed against him. She could see the sweat bead across his brow, his mouth hung agape as he continued to pound against her with deep, sharp thrusts, his head dropping to her shoulder, teeth scraping against her collar bone.

A thick hand slipped between them and sought out where they're joined, his hips increasing their pace as his thumb pressed against her. A gasp caught in her throat, all the sexual energy rushing through her pooled low in her abdomen, and she comes, his name spilling from her lips.

Gritting his teeth, he keeps moving, his thrusts becoming increasingly more erratic. With a final thrust, he arched up; pressing his hips fully against hers and comes. His entire body shook as he fell against her, both of them lying still with no sound but their labored breathing. Through soft eyes he looked down at her while she pushed damp hair from his forehead and they ended the night the way it started.

With a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Jay lay quietly as the early morning light began to stream in through the exposed sides of the window, his fingertips running down her sides lightly while she slept against him, her head tucked in against his chest. He smiled slightly, it had taken them years since he had first ran into her in the hallway but he had finally gotten to the place he wanted to be. She wanted to be with him, she had broken up with Matt to be with him. Jay supposed he should have felt guilty but he couldn't bring himself to.

He watched as she sighed in her sleep and snuggled closer in to him, prompting him to hold her a little tighter and press a kiss into her hair. Suddenly their perfect moment was smashed by the harsh buzzing of the alarm on the bedside table and with an annoyed grunt, Jay smacked the small machine and turned it off again. Amy groaned but didn't remove her head from its place.

"What time is it?" She said quietly, her voice muffled by his chest. Jay smiled sadly.

"It's way too early is what it is," He quipped, "It's six am babe." Amy groaned again, especially since she realised they hadn't actually started to sleep until two.

"I've not even been in a match yet and I feel like I've been hit by a truck," She moaned, "That's it, I quit, and I'm never doing this wrestling thing again. I don't need to be at Unforgiven" Jay laughed quietly and gave her a light kiss as she looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Nope. If I have to be there then so do you!" He said, "You know you don't mean it anyway." She put her head back to his chest.

"Yeah I know, I just didn't expect that alarm to go off so soon." She sighed and sat up, taking some of the sheets with her and looked around the room in a vain attempt to spot her clothes. After a seconds pause she suddenly leant over the bed and grabbed her bra from the floor, ignoring the tiny moan of protest from Jay.

"Come on babe, time to get up," She said with a small smile pulling on her underwear. Jay slid down the bed, resting on one arm content to just watch her wander around the room wearing nothing but her bra and panties. She suddenly looked up from the floor. "What you doing?"

"Just enjoying the view," He quipped with a smirk. She grinned and threw herself on top of him, giggling as she did so until she was straddling his waist. She swallowed his smile with a kiss, gentle at first but it soon grew into something more passionate as Jay's hands slid up her back to un-do the clasp on her bra. She grinned against him and pulled away, shaking her head.

"Sorry mister, we have got places to be," She said pushing herself off him and doing the clasp again, "I want to eat before this flight and I know you do to," Reluctantly he nodded, pulling himself from the bed. Amy had put on her jeans and shirt again in that time but her hair was still a mess.

"So I'll see you downstairs in about a half hour?" she said, checking the time on the clock. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her smaller frame.

"Sure," he said. He gave her a quick goodbye peck on the lips and she turned to open the door. As she did standing there, his hand raised as if to knock was Adam whose face lit up into massive grin.

"Well, well, well…Amy! Fancy seeing you here…" He said in a sickly sweet tone. Amy rolled her eyes and walked past him but a smile was on her face. The two Canadian men watched her back as she walked away, her hips with a slight swagger.

"Woo! You work that walk of shame girl!" Adam shouted. Amy said nothing but turned around and flipped the long haired man off, the good natured smile still on her face.

* * *

Trish sat quietly watching her two friends sitting together during breakfast. Of course she knew they had spent the night together, if the blissfully happy looks on their faces weren't enough, Trish had gone to see Amy at her hotel room only to find her gone. There was only one guess as to whom she had gone to see.

Amy and Jay sat side by side at the table, so close their shoulders were touching, both so engrossed in the conversation they were having they seemed to forget that anyone else was even at the table. Trish smiled to herself, she was happy that her two friends were finally together having watched both of them dance around each other for years. Amy had ended up so miserable with Matt while Jay had never managed to hold down anything serious for more than a month or so, he just hadn't been interested in anyone else.

"What are you smiling at?" Chris asked, sitting himself down next to his girlfriend and giving her a kiss. She nodded her head in the direction of Amy and Jay whose heads were so close together their foreheads were almost touching.

"You know, for people who want to try and hide their relationship…they are doing a terrible job of it," He said amused, "Christ, you could tell from miles away they were into each other!"

"I think it's cute," She said, "I mean look at them! Eyes only for each other, goofy smiles, you know I really believe they were made for each other." Chris scoffed.

"You don't believe in all that 'soul mate' stuff do you?" He said and Trish shrugged.

"Think about it, they've both been into each other since they met," She said, "She was never really happy with Matt and Jay hasn't been seeing anyone. Now look at them, like two peas in a pod!"

Chris was never one for believing in fate or anything else as silly as that. He firmly believed in making his own luck, Hell that was how he got Trish. He kept asking her and asking her until she eventually relented and said yes. She later told him that it was the best decision she'd ever made to go out with him and now the two were perfectly happy together. As he watched his friend sneak his arm around Amy's shoulders, he smiled; maybe there was something to it after all.

* * *

Vince McMahon hadn't gotten where he was in the Wrestling world without being observant. He liked to think he had an eye for detail and an instinct that kept him at least one step ahead of the game. When he saw the four wrestlers together, something in his head clicked.

He knew that Trish and Chris had been an item for some time now, getting them to work together wouldn't be an issue and would come across well on the show but the other two were a surprise to him. He had known that Jay Reso and Amy Dumas had been good friends for a long time, his sources had told him about the tight knit groups they had formed but he noticed something more, a chemistry.

Amy had told him that she and Matt had gone their separate ways and if he was honest, it had stumped him. They had a story set up that was going to run for months involving her and Matt and now it couldn't happen. She had explained how awkward it would be but now, seeing her and the other man together the wheels in his head began to turn.

Amy and Trish had just finished their match; Amy was standing with Jay as he gently held her face trying to get a better look at where she had busted her mouth. Vince had of course watched the match and saw when Molly had pulled Amy from the apron how hard her jaw had connected.

"Honestly, Jay, It's alright," She said, her speech slightly slurred, "I think I've cracked a tooth…" Jay winced on her behalf and didn't notice Vince walking up to them.

"That looked painful Amy, how do you feel?" He asked. Amy tried to smile but her whole jaw protested. "Don't worry, we'll arrange an emergency dentist for tomorrow morning to get that tooth sorted out. I want a word with you two in my office Tuesday morning at ten AM. I'll also be seeing Trish and Chris Irvine as well,"

"What about Mr McMahon?" Jay asked since Amy couldn't really speak. Vince smiled and looked between the two, noticing that Jay's arm was around Amy's shoulders.

"Nothing you need to worry about just now," He said, "I believe you're up next Jason. Good luck, enjoy yourself out there. Amy, head along to the trainer and see if there's anything they can do for you." Amy just nodded in thanks while Jay shook his boss's hand.

Slowly Vince began to walk away but he turned back to once again watch the two. Jay was just about ready to go out and Vince saw him say something to the woman, he couldn't hear them but it brought a small smile to her face. As gently as he could, Jay pressed a whisper soft kiss to Amy's lips then walked over to the curtain and winking at her before his music hit and he assumed his on screen persona of Christian.

Vince smiled to himself; his idea was looking even more promising than he originally thought.

* * *

Amy had spent all day on the Monday in the dentist having to get a brand new tooth in place of the one that had cracked. After Unforgiven, Amy had spent the whole night with Jay, Trish and Chris talking about what Vince wanted to see them for, the other three doing the majority of the talking while Amy took painkillers and ate ice cream. Now the three sat in Vince's office waiting for the man himself to speak.

"As you know," Vince began, "Circumstances have changed drastically and our writing team have been doing some brain storming into something that is going to work for everyone. The story line we're looking at is first of all going to have Matt breaking it off with Amy on screen; it's less confusing for the audience that way, so Amy that means you'll need to work with Matt again for a few more weeks. Is that alright with you?" Amy nodded quietly. It wasn't ideal but there wasn't much she could do about it.

"So what we're gonna do is a man versus woman idea. Jay and Chris you guys are going to be chasing a diva each, Amy and Trish respectively, with the view to winning a bet on who can get lucky first. We can build this up for a good few months, you guys running in to make saves, backstage segments etcetera eventually leading to you both being caught and all being well, we're thinking of having a 'Battle of the sexes' inter gender tag match on one of our Pay per views," He finished, viewing the reactions of the four wrestlers in front of him.

Jay and Chris both looked thoughtful while Trish and Amy looked thrilled. Not only did they get to work together but they got to work with their boyfriends as well. In Amy's opinion, there was nobody she trusted more to take care of her in the ring than Jay.

"Well I think it's awesome," Trish said brightly being the first to speak, "Everyone wins and I get to work with my favourite people!" Amy leaned forward slightly.

"Have you spoken to Matt about this?" She asked. Vince shifted uncomfortably.

"Mr Hardy has been informed of the situation," He said and Amy didn't like the way he had said it. She hadn't spoken to Matt since they had broken up but she had spoken to Jeff. According to Jeff, Matt didn't seem to be coping well with erratic mood swings and sometimes not even turning up for shows he was booked on. She may not have wanted to be with him anymore, but that didn't stop her worrying for his well-being. Amy decided it was best not to ask any more about Matt.

"I have another piece of exciting news," Vince said, "We are going to be holding the first ever woman's cage match on Monday night Raw and Amy, we'd like you to be involved." Amy paused for a moment before grinning.

"You're going to put me in a cage match? My own cage match…who with?" She asked.

"We're thinking it's going to be Lita and Victoria. In order to actually do this we have added in the rule that you can leave through the door with both feet touching the floor to win. It's the only way the censors would allow it," he said, his voice holding a slight bitter undertone, "Now we're going to have Matt breaking up with you the week before so he's going to get involved in the match before we have Jay running in to make the save. It'll set up the story line for the next few months as well as really put the final nail in the coffin for Lita and Matt on TV,"

Amy frowned, she wasn't sure she really liked Vince's terminology but since he was basically handing her a perfect storyline plus solid bookings for a minimum of six months, she wasn't about to complain. The four wrestlers shook Vince's hand and left his office, heading towards the car they had decided to share back to the hotel.

* * *

Amy felt sick to her stomach with nerves at the thought of seeing Matt again. Tonight was when she would finally have to not only face him, but for half of the show act like everything was normal and they were still a functioning couple.

"Hi Amy!" A cheery voice suddenly shook Amy from her thoughts and she smiled at the brunette who greeted her.

"Hi Nora," she said with a small smile, "All ready for tonight?" Nora nodded.

"Oh you bet!" She said but then her face fell, "Listen, I'm sorry to hear about you and Matt. That really sucks are you going to be alright working with him tonight?" She asked. Amy shrugged.

"I'll just have to be. The sooner we're broken up on TV the sooner we no longer have to work together" she sighed sadly and Nora nodded in understanding as she pulled out her gear for the show.

"You are so lucky though, getting to work with Jason Reso!" She gushed. Amy paused and gave her friend a questioning looking.

"I…um…didn't think you knew him well," She stuttered. Nora sighed.

"I don't, well not really, just saying hi in passing and stuff but my God that man is so hot!" She exclaimed, fake fanning herself to emphasise her point. Amy did her best to keep her smile on her face and not allow jealousy to cause her to lose her head.

"He's pretty cute I guess," She shrugged trying not to laugh. Nora didn't seem to notice.

"Do you know if he's seeing anyone?" Amy froze at the sudden question.

"I think he is," She said, "Although I don't know who," adding the last comment quickly at the end to stave off any questions. Nora looked disappointed but smiled none the less.

"Well…I think I might ask him out anyway!" She said, finishing off her outfit, "All he can say is no right? I'm going to run to make up, see you out there!" then she was gone, leaving Amy with an uneasy feeling about the other woman that she couldn't quite place.

"He better say no…"

* * *

Nora took in a deep breath when she saw him standing on his own. It was rare that Jay was ever alone, he normally had at least Adam with him but this time he was standing alone simply doing something with his phone.

"Hi Jay!" She said brightly and he jumped at the sudden noise before a polite smile formed on his face.

"Nora, hi," He said, "How are you?" She smiled up at him, watching him intently as he fixed his military style flat cap.

"I'm great," She said quickly, "Listen; I hope this doesn't sound too forward but I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time? Some drinks or a movie or something," She finished, her voice trailing off at the look on his face. His blue eyes widened at her and he looked positively dumbstruck.

"Uh…Thank you but I'm actually seeing someone," he said quickly and Nora's face fell, "Sorry."

"Oh, that's okay!" She muttered, "I just thought I'd ask…" Nora suddenly felt panicked when she realised she had absolutely nothing else to say to the man, not now he had shot her down with one sentence. There was an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say to one another until it was suddenly broken by the women's locker room door opening. Amy emerged, her head down while she checked she had everything in her bag until she looked up and saw the two superstars.

"Oh…hey guys," She said startled, "What are you doing?" Nora quickly shook her head.

"Just chatting," She blurted, "But I need to go and get my things so I can meet Gail. She is my ride after all. Amy, I'll call you later!" Amy just nodded in confusion as the brunette woman slid past her and into the women's locker room. Amy's eyes followed the other woman until the door closed then she turned to give Jay a confused look.

"Something I should know?" She said turning to him with a mildly amused look, noticing that Jay still remained in a slight state of shock. He shook himself out of his stupor and smiled at her.

"I think I just got asked on a date…"

* * *

Amy lay in bed randomly flicking through the channels on the hotel TV until she heard the tell-tale knock at her door. She turned the TV off and threw the sheets from her bed, bounding towards the door happily. She pulled the door open and there he was standing leaning against the door frame, crooked grin in place.

"So...I suppose you better come in then..." She said quietly, giving him a cheeky smile that he returned as he walked through the door, dropping his jacket along with Amy's abandoned bag. The moment he turned around he found himself being ambushed by the 5'6" wrestler, jumping on him and attacking his lips with hers. He nipped at her bottom lip while her hands balled into fists around the collar of his shirt, pulling him towards the bedroom and her already messy bed.

His hands snaked around her waist and lifted her shirt off her body, his fingers lingering over her skin sending a shiver over her skin as her hands fumbled with the button of his jeans. He groaned against her mouth as her hands brushed his erection and soon his jeans were lost, thrown across the floor with the rest of their clothes.

His weight on top of her was one of the most comforting in the world to her at that moment, his lips trailing her neck while her nails raked across his back. Her back arched as he moved in and out of her, sweat shining on their skin. Any thought of Matt or Nora or guilt was forgotten as she moaned beneath him, his pace becoming more and more erratic the closer he came. His arms slid around her back as she moaned his name, hitting her climax and bringing him to his with a shudder. Their hearts were both thudding in their chest, vibrating through their ribs as he rolled to one side, holding her close to his chest.

"What did you say to Nora?" Amy asked quietly, breaking the comfortable silence after a few minutes while she tried to find her clothes. He chuckled lightly at her as she fussed around, grabbing her shorts and tee shirt and throwing him his boxers.

"Well, she knows there's another woman involved..." He said, pulling his shorts on and lying back with his arms up and his hands behind his head. Amy stopped pulling on her tee shirt and turned to look at him, only just making him out through the fabric. He couldn't help but laugh at how silly she looked.

"Oh my God, does she know it's me!" She exclaimed, her voice muffled a little by the fabric. Jay smiled and leaned forward pulling the tee shirt down to reveal her smiling face surrounded by her long messy hair. He kissed her gently, holding her face with the lightest of touches.

"No" He said with a laugh, "She doesn't know it's you," Amy shifted herself to lie next to him, her head on his chest. She looked up at him with a lazy smile, her hand absently playing with his chest hair.

"Okay...I feel terrible though," she sighed. The smile fell from her face and her eyes suddenly decided to focus on what her hand was doing on Jay's chest. He absently drew patterns on her back with his own hand. "I'm going to go in tomorrow and she's going to want to talk about it and all I can do is put on a smile and pretend that I don't know a damn thing!" Jay let out a good natured grunt.

"Yeah? And what do you think I've been doing? I have to sit back and bite my tongue while listening to most of the boys talk about how they're going to try and nail you since you're single…" He sighed. Robin looked up at him sadly before giving him a kiss and moving back to her position on his chest.

"I know, I'm sorry, Maybe we should just let people find out…" She muttered, her voice starting to drawl on the verge of much needed sleep. Jay smiled.

"Babe, it's not a good idea. Not while Matt is so…fragile," His hand moved from her back to playing with her hair, "Not right away. So for now I'm just happy to get you alone whenever I can" He tried to move his head to see her face when she didn't respond. Moving her hair from her face he smiled. She didn't hear a word he had said. She was already fast asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Matt sneered at his reflection in the mirror as he stood in his hotel bathroom. He almost didn't recognise himself with the dark circles under his bloodshot eyes. His head throbbed as the last of the alcohol tried to leave his system, he'd sort that soon.

It had been the same most nights since she had called him. It started out as a small drink to try and help him sleep but soon he found that he liked the effect it had on him, he enjoyed how it misted his thoughts and allowed him to carry on throughout his day without any thoughts of Amy creeping in.

He stumbled on unstable legs back through to the main room, falling to his knees in front of his duffel bag and pulling out a bottle of bourbon. It was much stronger than he had been drinking previously but the beer and vodka just wasn't doing it for him any more. He didn't care, it's not like he had anyone looking out for him any more. Hell, even Jeff had stopped calling since his younger brother was too wrapped up in his own problems. Matt knew that Jeff was hurting, that he needed his support but he was tired of being the responsible one. He was tired of having to shoulder every problem, so instead he was going to focus on himself.

Not even bothering with a mixer or even pouring the liquid into a glass, he pulled the seal from the new bottle and began to drink while he got himself ready for the day ahead. Seeing Amy on Raw had been hard, it was made harder since they hadn't spoken since she had broken up with him and yet for most of the show they had to continue to act like a couple on screen. When he was finally allowed to do the deed and break up with her on screen, he made sure he was as hurtful and as spiteful as possible.

He finished packing his bag and grabbed the bottle, taking on last large glug of the amber liquid then securing the top and putting it in his bag. If he had to be around Amy, he was going to make sure he was as numb as possible.

* * *

The first thing she heard on the other side of the women's locker room door was sobbing. Amy frowned in confusion but when she opened the locker room door things became all the more clear. Sitting in tears was Nora, her make-up smudged around her eyes while Trish, Gail and Lisa sat with her.

"I mean, I just don't get it," Nora sobbed, "I don't think he's really seeing anyone. I think he just doesn't like me…" Amy awkwardly walked into the room, putting her bag down and shrugging off her jacket. Lisa brightened at her friends entrance.

"Amy! Are you excited about tonight?" She grinned, "I'll let you change then we can talk about what we want to do. I want to get this thing well planned and make it one to remember!" Amy grinned back, allowing the other woman's enthusiasm to lift her mood.

"Lisa I am so excited! I'll only be a few minutes getting changed, then we'll talk," She suddenly looked to Nora, "Nora is everything alright?"

"I asked Jay out and he said no!" She said breaking down into further sobs. Amy and Trish shared a look before Amy looked back to Nora.

"I had no idea you liked him that much?" Amy said awkwardly. Nora nodded.

"I've had a thing for him since I signed here," She said, "but he said no. I wish I knew who he was seeing…It can't be that serious, he's never mentioned it to anyone!"

"Oh…He mentioned it to Chris and Adam a few times I'm sure," Trish said suddenly jumping in at the look on Amy's face. Nora blew her nose on her tissue then reached for a fresh one. Amy continued to change into her ring gear while trying to ignore the brunette crying in the corner. The guilt in her stomach was making her sick, how on earth could she come out about her relationship with Jay now? Nora would surely never speak to her ever again.

"Ready to talk about the match?" Lisa asked and Amy tore her eyes away from the other distraught wrestler.

"Oh, absolutely!"

* * *

Jay stood quietly near the curtain, leaning against the wall opposite watching the dark haired man. His face remained completely passive but inside he was seething. He had smelled the alcohol on the man as soon as he had walked in and Jay wasn't the only one. Nobody wanted to say anything to Matt but the whispers had started quickly, nobody looking him in the eye. Jay was seething; he couldn't believe that Matt would turn up to a live showing of Raw completely intoxicated. It wasn't just disrespectful but the guy was wrestling that night, it was just plain unsafe.

Not that he was worried about himself but Matt was scheduled to run in during Amy's match and he would be damned if he was going to let her get hurt because of a pathetic drunk.

Amy and Lisa were on next, the two women walking towards the gorilla position waiting to go out. He winked at her and felt an immense surge of satisfaction when she smiled and blushed slightly but her face fell when she spotted Matt. The three wrestlers stood at the curtain, Lisa stretching and ignoring the tense situation. Amy winced when she inhaled near Matt.

"Matt, have you been drinking?" She blurted out, her face horrified as she took in the man's appearance. He turned to her with a sneer and she took and involuntary step backwards.

"What do you care?" He growled, "You left me, so don't try and pretend like you've suddenly got a conscience or that you care!" Amy scowled at him.

"I still care about what happens to you Matt, you're wrecking yourself!" She snapped, "The Matt I knew would barely touch light beer let alone neck a bottle of Jack before breakfast and now you're turning up to work drunk? You're a danger to everyone around you…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He shouted, lunging forward and grabbing Amy's upper arm in a vice like grip, the skin around his fingers going white on her arm. Like a shot Jay had rushed from his spot against the wall, grabbing Amy and pulling her behind him while pushing Matt away from her. Amy hadn't realised how scared she had actually been until she felt the relief in feeling Jay so close, her hand holding onto the back of his tee shirt.

"Don't you fucking dare put your hands on her!" Jay shouted, his teeth bared like a wild animal, "Come near her again and I'll rip your damn throat out!" Matt let out a spiteful laugh.

"Oh yeah, what's it to you?" He spat, "This is none of your business, William," He said, making sure to emphasize Jay's first name.

"You put your hand on a woman, any woman, and it's my business. In fact I promise you that any of the boys will beat you to within an inch of your life if there's even a hint of a mark on her arm right there!"

The two men stood glaring at one another while Amy remained behind Jay's back and Lisa stood frozen, unsure of what to do until the producer shouted to them.

"Amy you're up, go!" he shouted. She quickly shook her head to get her game face on, she couldn't let the situation in the back effect her work. No matter what happened she didn't want to end up like Matt. She allowed her hand to linger on Jay's back as she walked towards the curtain, reassuring him that she was fine.

The match was going exactly to plan and the crowd was fired up. Two women in a cage was something that had never been seen before so Amy and Lisa wanted to make sure they did it right with both taking some heavy bumps into the side of the cage and from height. Even though she was hurting like hell, Amy nailed the moonsault on Lisa and began her planned crawl towards the door of the cage.

Right on cue Matt sprinted down the ramp and grabbed the door from the referee, bringing it back and slamming it into Amy's head. The pain was blinding as she fell backwards from the impact, suddenly realising that Matt hadn't worked the hit like he was supposed to. No, he had legitimately slammed her in the face with the door and now he was grabbing a fistful of her hair. The crowd began to scream again as Jay ran towards the ring, chasing Matt out as planned.

"You alright?" Jay said leaning down towards her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Amy winced and nodded, even though her head was killing her. There was no point in worrying him.

* * *

"Wow that is a shiner!" Trish said examining the bruise that had formed on Amy's cheek, "He must have really cracked you with that door!" Amy nodded.

Both women sat alone in the women's locker room, Amy having just finished getting washed and changed after her match but her head was still throbbing.

"He did and to be honest, part of me wonders if it was on purpose," she sighed, putting the ice pack back on her face, "Especially after our argument just before the match."

"Yeah Lisa mentioned he was a little messed up, for lack of a better term. What happened?" Amy sighed and tipped her head back against the wall from where she sat.

"He was reeking of booze and I don't mean maybe had a few beers with lunch, he smelled like a brewery. I called him on it because it's dangerous!" She exclaimed, "and because I'm worried about him, He's losing it. He eventually told me to shut up but he…lunged at me and grabbed my arm. Jay was there, thank God, he stepped in before anything could happen."

"Thank God is right, I don't trust Matt around you anymore," Trish said, her voice hard. "I don't care if you guys have broken up, that man is unstable and you know it. He's obsessed. Has Jay seen that mark yet?"

"No and I'm going to do my best to cover it," Amy said suddenly looking up to Trish, "He was so angry when Matt grabbed me, I don't want to start anything when it's not worth it."

"He's just protective that's all," Trish said with a smile, "He's your boyfriend…he's allowed to be!" Amy grinned.

"It's weird hearing you say that, sometimes I still think it's too good to be true…Oh GOD!" Amy suddenly wailed, holding her face in her hands.

"What, what?"

"How the hell am I going to tell Nora that I'm the person Jay's seeing?" Amy stressed, "You saw how upset she was and I had to pretend like I knew absolutely nothing about it all!"

"She might understand…"

"Come on Trish," Amy said, cutting her friend off, "You saw how distraught she was. She was sitting here crying her eyes out; I didn't even know she had that much of a thing for him!" Trish nodded in agreement. It was not going to be an easy situation when Amy and Jay decided to let people know about their relationship. Trish knelt down in front of her friend and made Amy look at her.

"Ames, all you can do is just…weather through it," She said sadly, "At the end of the day you love Jay and he loves you. Just remember that is what's important alright? If that means forgetting about Matt Hardy or Nora…then so be it." Amy nodded to her friend in agreement. She just hoped that things would start getting easier.

* * *

The ringing of her cell phone suddenly pulled Amy out of an extremely restful sleep and she fumbled in the dark to grab it from the night stand on her side of the bed. From her side she could feel Jay moving as he also was shaken awake.

"Hello?" She said, her voice still thick with sleep. She certainly didn't expect the person on the other end of the phone to be calling her at this time of night.

"Amy? I'm sorry did I wake you?" The familiar southern voice said to her on the other end of the phone. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and frowned.

"Uh yeah you kinda did Jeff," She muttered, "It's three AM. What do you want?" He sighed on the other end of the phone.

"I need you to talk to Matt," He said quietly. Amy's frown deepened and she ran her free hand through her hair in agitation, the only thing calming her was Jay's hand on her bare back.

"There's nothing I can say to him Jeff," She said, "He doesn't want to listen to anyone, least of all me and to be honest, I don't want to be anywhere near him!" Amy heard Jeff sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Can't you guys work things out? I mean I know things weren't..."

"No," She said quickly cutting him off, "Jeff, I'm sorry but it's not going to happen. Matt and I are over, well and truly. There's nothing I can do to change that, he's a different person now. You know that as much as I do..."

"But..."

"No Jeff!" Amy suddenly shouted, the sudden volume increase making Jay jump, "There is nothing left to talk about. It's now three ten in the morning and I need to be awake in less than three hours. Goodnight!" She hung up the phone and threw it to the carpeted floor.

"That sounded interesting," Jay's rough voice said from beside her. Amy smiled weakly and slid back down in the bed next to him, nestling herself in beside his chest.

"Jeff wants me to help Matt. Jay what are we going to do?" She said looking up at him in the darkness, just making out the outline of his face.

"About what?" He asked.

"How can we tell people about us now? Matt is falling apart, Jeff is blaming me, Nora is completely nuts about you..."

"Hey, shhh," Jay said gently giving her a squeeze, "Amy look at me," He commanded gently, and she looked up at him with shining eyes.

"All that matters is you and me alright? I don't care what anyone else has to say about you, about me or about us being together. I love you and I want to be with you, that's all there is to it." She smiled against his lips as he kissed her gently, "Now try and get some sleep, tomorrow I'm going to be kicking your ass at Armageddon."


	13. Chapter 13

It was the perfect excuse, Jay thought, to spend as much time with Amy as possible. If anyone questioned why they were spending so much time together then they simply said it was because of the "Battle of the sexes" storyline they had going with Chris and Trish.

Amy would always find it funny when someone asked her what 'Christian' was really like. When answering she would always say that Christian was an ego maniac, full of himself and he really didn't give a damn about anyone else. Jay on the other hand was the most down to earth guy you could meet, he could be shy if he didn't know you but he was fiercly loyal to his friends. That was the man she was in love with.

She stood stretching next to Trish, waiting for their match when a comforting hand fell on her lower back. Amy grinned feeling his stubble brushing her cheek when he quickly brushed a feather-light kiss against her, making sure that nobody would have caught the action.

"You all ready?" He asked quietly. There was something strange about the way he was smiling at her, something false and Amy picked up on it straight away.

"Sure I am, are you? You seem a little nervous..." She said. Jay nodded and sucked in a shaky breath.

"Pfft, me? I'm never nervous!" He said, his face a mask of assured cockeyness that she only ever saw him do when he was out in the ring being Christian. Amy raised a single manicured eyebrow at him and his face fell slightly, "Alright, I'm a bit...pensive about tonight,"

"Why? This is going to be easy! No ladders, No chairs...just your three best friends," She said grinning at him but he didn't feel any better.

"Yeah, exactly," He muttered, "I don't want to hurt you." Amy frowned at him.

"What are you talking about? You've done things to me in the ring lots of times and you've never hurt me once," She pulled him closer to her, moving them to a more secluded corner, "And you didn't seem to worry about hurting me last night," She said with a wicked grin but Jay just sighed.

"Amy, I'm serious. What if I drop you? What if I hurt your neck again and this time it's worse? What if..." Amy suddenly grabbed his face, pressing her forehead against his and muttering for him to shush.

"Jay, look at me," She said softly and his eyes opened, his blue staring right into her own hazel, "There is nobody I trust more than you. You're not going to hurt me. We're going to go out, have an absolutely historic intergender match then we can go back to the hotel and have a little intergender match of our own, sound good?" She asked with a wicked smirk that he returned.

"Sounds perfect,"

"Guys, can I have Chris, Jay, Trish and Amy at the ready please!" a stage hand shouted for them to go to the curtain and no sooner were they in position, when Chris's music hit and he assumed his own persona before walking out. They stood in silence, each phycing themselves up in their own way. Chris's music stopped and Jay's started, the blonde man winking at her before heading out through the curtain hiself, his smug smirk plastered on his face all the way. Amy grinned in excitement.

Trish gave Amy peck on the cheek for good luck as the redheads music hit, the hard bass reverberating through the arena. Amy let herself storm through the curtain, her 'Lita' persona taking over as she swung herself to the beat while the audience cheered for her.

She waited until Trish had reached the bottom of the ramp before they slid into the ring to join the men, Trish agreeing to start the match. Amy found it hard not to smile watching Trish and Chris put on an Oscar winning performance, the blonde woman giving him her best angry face then suddenly smacking Chris across the face. Trish was a flurry of slaps, eventually being whipped into the corner and taking Chris down with a head scissors from the corner.

The moment Jay had been dreading had arrived when he had to tag himself in. He grabbed Trish and shoved her into her own corner, inwardly wincing at the force he used since he had forgotten how small Trish actually was. Amy climbed into the ring and tried her best not to laugh as Jay attempted to goad her into locking up with him, dancing around like he was a boxer.

"What are you gonna do huh?" He shouted, grabbing her wrists and pulling her around until she pulled back, threw her head at him and he let go. As quickly as she could, as planned, she left the ring and he chased her around, allowing her to kick and punch him into the corner. Shoving her back, Jay put his knee up as Amy ran at him to catch her in the gut. She groaned as the air was driven out of her and Jay made a mental note to apologise when they got into the back.

He ran at her, taking the buckle hard in the chest and that allowed Amy to grab him and Judo flip him over her head. She ducked his clothesline and ran back at him into a perfect Head scissors, something she had done to him many times through their careers. Jay kicked out after two and after a few punches Amy ran off the ropes only to be caught with a punch to the back by Chris, effectively cutting her off.

Jay tagged in Chris after giving Amy a hard scoop slam and he took a deep breath. So far things were going completely to plan in the match, nobody had gotten injured. When they had been out of the earshot of Amy and Trish both he and Chris had vowed they were going to be as careful as they could. Even if it was just business, he couldn't forgive himself if he had injured either of the two women.

Amy was on the top turnbuckle as her turned to her and she jumped, wrapping her legs around his neck and flipping her body around him. Another manuver that they had both been doing for years and it had gone off perfectly. Then he heard it, the sickening thud her body made when she was pulled from the ring and slammed against the barrier. Jay was there when Chris and Amy had planned that spot, he knew as well that she wasn't one for self preservation but as he grabbed Trish and rolled her up for the three count his mind was full of worry. He had to celebrate and act like the cocky, big headed heel who had just beaten up two women when all he really wanted to do was go back and check if Amy was alright.

* * *

He hadn't even bothered to wait and get changed before making his way as quickly as he could to where Amy was. When he walked into the females changing area, he was relieved to see she was alone, standing with her back to him stretching out her well used muscles.

He flinched noticing the bruises that had already started to develop on her back and slowly he made his way over to her, his back against her back and his cheek gently resting against her own. Amy sighed and tipped her head back slightly, enjoying how close his body was.

"Are you alright?" He whispered. Amy smiled at his concern and spun around to face him, grabbing him gently around the neck and pulling him to her in a long and passionate kiss. There was something there behind the action of him pulling her hard against him that had never been there before. A type of desperate reassurance that he needed to know that she would be alright as he inhaled deeply, his hands firmly against the small of her back while his body lent her against the wall.

* * *

"I'll be back in two seconds, I just need to go and get my bottle of water!" Nora shouted to Lisa as she walked away from the set and towards the stylists area.

She could make out the outline of a person and the closer she got she realised it was Jay. Her breath caught in her throat and she couldn't help but get excited about the chance to speak to him alone, to maybe make him see she wasn't a blabbering moron like the last time. Only he wasn't alone. She soon noticed a pair of hands clasped around his neck and she froze to a stop. He was kissing someone and not just anyone. He was kissing Amy.

It wasn't just a peck and it wasn't just a mistake. Nora could see Jay in a full on passionate kiss with Amy. The woman who she had told all her Jay related problems to, the woman she had cried in front of on more than one occasion and the woman who knew damn well how she felt about the man. Nora felt sick. Her head felt fuzzy, the room was spinning and suddenly she found breathing very hard, grabbing her chest and turning away from the situation. She didn't want them to catch her.

Nora had never hated someone before, in fact she honestly couldn't tell you what the emotion felt like but she was pretty sure she was coming close at that moment in time. She couldn't believe that she'd been so blind to it. It seemed so obvious now. All the lingering looks, the messing around at the venues, sharing car trips, the pair always were around each other but Nora, like everyone else, had just assumed they were just good friends. How stupid she was.

The more she thought about it, the more angry she became. She was seeing red as she stormed back to her hotel room, how dare she swoop in a steal the man that she had been in love with for years. Yes, she had been in love with him for years and she had hundreds of chances to tell him how she felt or to at least try and make a move but she never did and now it was too late.

She slammed the door behind her and threw her bag down on her bed in a rage, not caring when half of the items fell out. She paced back and forth in the dark room contemplating what she was going to do next. It might have been easy if she could just forget what she saw. She would go to work like nothing was wrong but she knew she couldn't work that way. Nora wore her heart on her sleeve.

Growling she reached for her phone, dialing the only number she'd been thinking of for the past hour.

"Hello Matt? It's Nora," Her voice was shaking, "There's something I think you should know..."

* * *

Since the battle of the sexes had gone so well, Vince had arranged for a second match to take place the very next night on Raw. The only difference to this match was going to be Chris's change of heart and his face turn against Jay, who was going to remain a heel since he had been doing such a good job of it.

There was on thing that Amy was not happy about and that was what Vince was telling them would happen next. Trish was going to turn on Chris and enter an on-screen relationship with Jay. Amy didn't have any problems with that part, she knew deep down there was nothing ever going to be going on there but the irrational part of her brain kept on coming to the forefront.

"We believe the best way to have this heel turn really stick is for you two to basically make out in front of Chris after Trish has screwed him out of the match," Vince said, obviously feeling very proud of his idea. Jay sucked in a breath and nodded while Trish simply shrugged. At the end of the day for the wrestlers it was just business but when Amy had heard about it, her reaction had been less than rational.

"So I've to basically sit back and watch you make out with my best friend?" She snapped, folding her arms across her chest. Jay growled in frustration, his knuckles going white as he gripped the wheel of the rental car they were driving in.

"It's not like that and you know it Ames," He grunted back, "You know this is just business!" The car pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Amy scowled and pulled herself out of the car, grabbing her bag and slamming the door hard.

"Business that I bet you're thrilled about!" Jay stalked up to her and glared at her. He was a patient man but today she was really starting to push his buttons.

"What? You seem to be forgetting that Trish also has a boyfriend, who is our best friend in case you forgot that small detail. Chris is fine with it, he understands what it is so don't start giving me that bullshit!" He snapped.

"Did you even take my feelings into consideration when you agreed to this Jason?" She said, making sure that she used his full name, "How did you think this was going to make me feel?"

"Don't start talking to me about hurt feelings okay?" He shouted, "I had to sit and watch for years while you spent all your time with a douche-bag boyfriend, watching you all over him and there was nothing I could do about it! You have no idea what it's like and as far as I'm concerned you're acting like a selfish brat Amy!"

She took a step back from him and shook her head, not even sure how to respond to his statement. Of course she knew how hard it hard been on him, they had spoken about it at length and she knew how crushed she was when she had walked in on him and that girl all that time ago.

"Where are you going?" He demanded although in a softer tone than his previous. Amy turned to look at him.

"I'm going to my hotel room, I can't be around you right now." She said quietly, not in anger or spite. She just sounded tired, like she didn't want to be part of the conversation anymore.

Jay waited a few minutes, allowing himself to collect his thoughts and his temper before going into the hotel to his own room. Couldn't she see that this angle was good for his career? If he pulled this off it had the potential to propel him to the top of the WWE which in the long run would be better for both of them. He stepped off the elevator and walked to his room so he could throw his bag in. Sleeping was far from what he wanted to do, despite the long night he was having. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hey man, Me and a few of the guys are down at the bar having a few drinks, want to join?" Chris's voice said on the other end of the line. He had been going to talk to Amy, to try and calm her down but why not let her calm down herself first, he thought.

"Sure, I'll be right down."

* * *

The day was weighing heavily on Amy's mind as she walked towards her hotel room, thankful that it was on a different floor from Jay. She knew that it was completely irrational of her to start having a go at Jay over something that really was beyond his control. She also knew there was nothing to be jealous of, Hell, even Chris was fine with it so why was she feeling so insecure? She decided that she was going to put her bag in and go back to find Jay and apologise to him.

She unlocked her door and entered her hotel room, closing the door behind her. She stopped suddenly and sniffed the air. There was a definite scent of alcohol coming from the place which was odd considering Amy hadn't had a drop on her, she squinted in the rapidly dulling light, the spring sun beginning to set outside.

"Matt?" Sitting on the bed was Matt, staring down at his feet. He looked up at her without smiling. His face was in face completely blank, like he'd never met her before in his life. There were large dark circles under his eyes and his skin looked pale.

"Matt, what are you doing in my room!" She asked, standing on the spot. Matt stood up and shrugged, walking towards her slowly.

"Oh...just wanted to see how you were doing," He slurred. There was something strange about the way he was acting. He was twitchy. Amy shook her head, he was clearly drunk and she didn't want to get any closer to the man.

"I got an interesting phone call today" He continued. The muscles in Amy's shoulders suddenly went solid and a feeling of cold dread sat like a rock in her gut.

"Oh?" She said quietly. It was all she could think of that wouldn't send him off on one. Suddenly Matt raised his hand, quickly bringing it down across her face and sending her reeling to the floor.

"That's all you have to say! After you've been sleeping with another man behind my back!" He screamed, reaching down and grabbing her by the collar of her tee shirt, pulling her up slightly and making her look him in the eye, "And after you made me believe that I was wrong! You made me believe that I made a mistake!" He dropped her back to the floor and she landed with a thud, breathing hard.

"Matt...please.." She stuttered but he cut her off with hard kick to her side that made her roll over, groaning at the sharp stabbing pain that was going through her. Matt sneered down at her.

"All those years ago when I asked you if there was anything going on with Jason Reso and you said no!" He spat. Robin scowled and gingerly pushed herself to her feet.

"Leave him out of this!" She shouted suddenly getting angry, "If you were half the man Jay was..." her sentence was cut off by another back hand across her face.

"I'm ten times the man he is!" he shouted down at her as the blood dripped from her nose to the carpet, "Why huh? I love you so fucking much Amy and I thought you loved me too!"

"I did!" she cried, "I did love you but things changed, you turned into a different person!"

"Oh come on! Don't try and blame this on me!"

"I'm not! Matt, I'm so sorry but things changed...I didn't know how to tell you..." With a sneer he lunged at her, picking her up by he collar of her shirt.

His face was inches away from hers, "No. I'm the one that's sorry...have you any idea how many girls I've turned down because you were here?" He threw her smaller body against the chest of drawers hard, her head smacking off the polished wood. She groaned, trying to get her blurry watering eyes to focus on something, anything. There seemed to be no way to get help. Her cell phone was in her bag and there was no way Matt would let her get to it.

"Oh that's lovely..." She muttered, a bitter copper taste invading her mouth. Without remorse he landed another kick to her side before picking her up once more.

"So go on...tell me how you feel?" He growled at her, staring at her but she wouldn't back down. Her mother had told her something that she was only now finding out was very true. She was told that if you cared enough about something, you'd fight for it.

"I love him," She said quietly while tears slipped free from her eyes, "And its him I want to be with."

Matt let out an enraged growl as he launched her body at the floor, the sound echoing around the room. He was acting like a man possessed striking her again and again with his fist. He didn't care about the pain in his hand, it was like therapy for him. Each blow punishing her for every single lie she had told him. He wondered what was true and what wasn't anymore.

She had stopped making any noise, he noticed. She in fact hadn't made a sound in a few minutes. His hand stopped in mid air and his breathing suddenly slowed looking down at the young woman and what he had done. Fresh bruises were forming on her body and there was a fresh stream of blood running down her face from a gash on her forehead and from her nose. Suddenly Matt let go of her body as if he had been burned and she fell to the floor unmoving. He stood perfectly still for moment in the dark, the only sound in the apartment was the rain battering down outside and his own ragged breathing. It never crossed his mind that he should have checked if she was alright, that he should have called for help. The only thing Matt was concerned about was getting away as quickly as possible, the door swinging ajar in his haste to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

Jay was feeling miserable. He was sitting down in the hotel bar with Adam, Chris and Trish, some of the other wrestlers also hanging around but all he really wanted to do was go up and apologise. Of course he knew she was going to be upset, it wasn't like he was completely comfortable about it himself.

"It's your first fight," Trish said gently, "It's natural. At least you're not being stubborn about it!" Jay sighed.

"I really don't want another shouting match..." Trish nodded in understanding.

"Look, why don't I go up and talk to her," She said, "I'll see if I can smooth things over. She might feel better talking to me about it first?" Jay nodded with a small smile.

"That would be great, thanks Trish," He muttered, still sounding down while Adam pushed a beer towards him.

Trish stood up and began making her way through the hotel towards her friends room. Trish herself knew how Amy felt, she hadn't exactly been comfortable with the situation but she decided for the sake of peace to go along with it. What Amy needed to hear was a little reassurance and Trish felt she was the best person to do just that. Once everything was straightened out, Amy could speak to Jay and they could go back to being that super adorable couple, Trish thought with a smile.

The blonde woman stopped at her friends door frowning. The door sat ajar on the hinges and anyone who cared to do so could have just walked right in.

"Amy?" Trish called walking into the room and turning on the light. She scanned the area in confusion, Amy's bag was abandoned right at the door and a lamp was lying smashed on the ground, next to the lamp sticking out from the other side of the bed was a hand.

"Oh my God, Amy!" Trish screamed rushing over to her friend. The redhead lay motionless in front of her, blood all over her face from her nose and forehead. Her skin was white as a sheet. Gently she brushed hair away from Amy's neck and checked for a pulse, weak but still there. Trish's hands were shaking as she reached into her pocket for her cell phone and she was on tender hooks while she waited for the other person to answer.

"Adam! Get Jay...something's happened..."

* * *

"Amy!" Jay shouted rushing into the room and dropping to his knees next to her small beaten body, breathing heavily from his run from the bar to her room. His hands were shaking as he pulled her onto his lap, her head flopping gently to lean on his shoulder, blood smearing onto his white shirt. The blood on her face was starting to dry and he guessed she had been there a while. He swallowed hard, trying to pull himself together while in the background Adam was talking to the emergency services on the phone

"Come on Amy," He begged quietly, "Wake up," He held her body close to his, rocking her gently as he finally gave into the tears in his eyes. He pressed a kiss to her cheek, letting the tears fall down his face while he looked at her. It was hard to believe this was the same woman that had wrestled her heart out against him that very night. She felt so fragile in his arms.

He should have come to see her to make sure she was alright, he should never have let her walk away from him in the first place. It was all he was thinking while the siren could be heard blaring outside the hotel. He wasn't really paying attention as the paramedics pounded up the stairs but as one of the EMT's tried to pull her from his arms he held onto her tightly shaking his head, muttering about how he couldn't let her go.

"Jay, listen to me," Adam said forcing his life long best friend to look him in the eye, "You need to let these guys do their job okay? You want to help Amy, you need to let them take her." he said gently placing a hand on his friends shoulder. Adam had never seen Jay so shaken before and he had known the smaller man since the fifth grade. Slowly he loosened his grip on her and she was put onto a stretcher after they had performed basic checks.

He didn't really hear what the paramedic was saying as she was put into the ambulance and he climbed in behind, holding her hand the whole way to the hospital, her blood on his shirt, face and hands.

He wasn't exactly sure how long he'd been sitting in the waiting room for, the clock above the door opposite from where he was sitting had lost all meaning. Jay sat with his head in his hands, Trish sitting next to him with her hand rubbing his back in a vain attempt at comfort. Adam was pacing the room while Chris and Devon also just sat quietly together, nursing a cup of vending machine coffee each.

Everyone's gaze suddenly flew towards the door as it opened but fell again when they saw it was only Nora and Bubba. Nora could feel her chest tighten on seeing Jay. She had refused to believe that he and Amy were doing anything else than fucking around, now she was starting to think she was very wrong.

"How is she? Any news yet?" Mark asked quietly. Trish shook her head sadly.

"She's still in surgery. No word yet" She said quietly. Mark nodded and sat down while Nora did the same and Adam resumed his pacing of the room. The door opened quietly once again, this time Lisa walking through. She walked over to Jay and handed him a cup of coffee, the blonde man looking up with blood shot, tired eyes and nodding.

"Here, you look like you need this sweetie" Lisa said lightly, "She'll be alright. I know you and Amy are pretty close," Jay let out a dry laugh and nodded to Lisa in thanks.

"You know this isn't your fault," Trish whispered to him, "You didn't know this would happen,"

It didn't make him feel any better. He tipped his head back and screwed his eyes shut, his mind suddenly flooded of images of her. The shine her eyes got when she was smiling at him, the adorable laugh she had when he said something funny, even the sigh that had the smallest hint of a smile behind it that she gave when he went off on a tangent. It was those little things that only he noticed and it took all his control to keep his thoughts positive.

He loved working with her, She had so much energy in the ring. He loved hanging out with her, doing nothing other than sitting around watching TV or getting Pizza. Most of all he loved that she seemed to fit him, they matched in every way, physically and mentally.

* * *

_Without saying a word he pressed his lips against hers, a mixture of love, lust and desperation driving him as they fell back on the hotel floor. He made love the same way he did almost everything else, with concentration. Sometimes it was rough though he'd never hurt her, sometimes messy and quick, sometimes so tender and slow she almost melted, sometimes fun, and sometimes needy._

_Tonight it was needy. They weren't even going to make it to the bed. The mixture of desire and heat that she knew was shining in her eyes struck a spark in his. He moved so they were chest to chest, heart to heart. Lips against lips, all the raw emotions coming to the surface between them and all four hands fumbling with zips and buttons, skimming over skin and pushing clothes aside. _

_They moved in unison; mouths swallowing each moan until they lean together, shaking and sated, not saying a word. Forehead resting on forehead. It was times like this he remembered exactly why he was willing to risk everything for her._

_"Jay..."_

"Jay?"

Suddenly he shot awake, breathing hard and a cold sweat over his skin. Trish was looking down at him, her eyes sparkling with concern and he felt a cold sinking feeling in his chest when he remembered why he was in the hospital.

"Jay? You okay?" Adam asked him.

"Um I..uh..Don't know. Where's Amy?"

"That's why we woke you, the Doctor wants to talk to one of us and I think he should speak to you,`" Trish said nodding to the man in the white coat who was walking in holding a clip board. On shaky legs he stood up and shuffled towards the man, trying to read his expression.

"Mr Reso?" He asked, "I'm Doctor Reid, I was your girlfriend's surgeon" He paused for a moment looking at Jay, who said nothing while ignoring the other people in the room all looking at each other in confusion. All except the four who knew.

"Her vitals are strong and we were able to stop any internal bleeding that was caused..."

"So she'll be okay?" Jay interrupted. Doctor Reid looked at him gravely and he felt his chest tighten.

"Miss Dumas herself will be fine, yes, but...Mr Reso I think we should speak outside..." Jay shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, these guys'll get told anyway just tell me whats wrong!" He said, raising his voice slightly. The Doctor nodded.

"Miss Dumas was 12 weeks pregnant" the man said. Jay's brows creased in confusion.

"What do you mean...was?" He said, his voice cracking slightly. The Doctor shook his head as Trish put her hand on Jay's arm, tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mr Reso but your girlfriend lost the baby."

The room suddenly began to spin around him as he heard the Doctor's words in his head over and over again. Pregnant, Baby, Lost. He was only just aware of the Doctor saying something else to him about being able to go in and see her in a while and that she was sleeping. When the Doctor left the room he stumbled backwards into his chair.

"Jay, Breathe sweetie," he heard Trish say next to him, resuming her comforting back rubbing, "Come on breathe," he felt like it was an impossible task, the air was burning his lungs as his head felt like it was about to explode. The other people in the room remained quiet, some of them confused as to why the Doctor had called Jay Amy's boyfriend. Bubba had assumed it was so they could get information on her status but he didn't say anything since Lisa was busy crying for Amy onto his shoulder. Devon however was frowning, he had his own theory.

"Why did the Doctor think that you were Amy's boyfriend?" He asked quietly. Trish frowned at the man, her main concern was preventing Jay from passing out. Jay looked up at Devon gravely but didn't say anything to him. He didn't have to.

"Oh my God...it was your baby," Lisa said quietly. It wasn't a question or an accusation. It was just a sad statement of realisation. Jay nodded, not meeting anyone's eyes. After a few minutes of thick silence he sat up and began to speak.

"I guess you all should know the truth, If you don't already," He said quietly, "Yeah, that was my baby and yeah, I am Amy's boyfriend"

"What about Matt?" Bubba asked, sitting forward to lean on his knees while Lisa rested a hand on his back. Jay let out a hollow bitter laugh.

"Matt...I think Matt is the one who did this," He spat.

"Wait? Matt? How could Matt do something like this..."

"Because he's done it before!" Trish cut in, her arm still around Jay's shoulder. "He's done it before," Devon just swallowed hard and nodded sadly.

"Amy and I have been seeing each other for months," Jay continued, "and I'm going to keep seeing her," The door swung open and a nurse walked in, breaking up the unhappy scene.

"You can all see her now," She said "but please one at time for the moment."

On shaky legs Jay stood up and began to follow the nurse towards her room, no one else getting a chance to try and go first. Not that they wanted to try. They stopped outside a private room and he opened the door quietly and walked inside. There she lay, bruises on her pale skin and her red hair fanned out on the white sheets. He pulled up a chair and took hold of her hand, being sure to be careful of the drip that was in her hand. Gently he reached over and moved some of her hair from her face. The cut on her forehead had been cleaned and dressed, it wasn't as big as the amount of blood had suggested.

"I'm so sorry Amy. I should have been there, I could have..." he tried in vain to choke back the tears that began to run down his face, "I didn't even know you were pregnant...did you even know? Everyone knows about us now, I promise I'm not going to let Matt Hardy near you again. I'm going to take care of you,"

It was an hour of silence later when her eyes slowly opened, her vision hazy for the first few minutes. The room she was in was completely white and the machine she was hooked up to was beeping to the tune of her heartbeat. A hospital, she guessed. There was something in her hand, no, someone was holding her hand. Slowly she turned her head to see Jay, his head against her bed fast asleep. With a small smile she gently brushed his face with her hand, his blue eyes blinking up at her as he slowly woke.

"Hey," He said quietly. That was it, half the battle. He had said the first word. He felt Amy take a long deep breath before responding to him.

"Hi" her voice was quiet and worn out which didn't surprise Jay in the slightest. Slowly she pushed herself up with Jay's help despite his protests that she should stay lying down. She let out a choked sob and Jay sat on the edge of her bed next to her to wrap her in a gentle hug.

"I'm sorry Jay, I didn't know..."

"Shhh" He soothed, "It's okay. I know you didn't, it's going to be alright," He rocked her gently, letting her cry onto his shoulder and letting his own tears fall as he stroked her hair. He didn't even notice the brunette woman staring at them through the glass.

* * *

"So when can I leave?" Amy asked, looking up at Jay from her position on his shoulder. He looked down at her in bewildered amusement and let out a small laugh.

"You've only been awake for..." he checked his watch, "An hour maybe? and you're already wanting to leave?" she nodded.

"I don't like hospitals!" She shrugged, "I want my own clothes and I want to get back to work!"

"Hey hey hey, don't get worked up," she said, kissing the top of her head, "I'll go to your room later and grab your things?" She nodded against him and they went back to watching the TV.

"So...everyone knows?" Amy asked quietly, "How'd you think everyone will take it?"

"Not too badly, I think most will be in shock," He said, "they'll get over it. Besides, I don't care what they think," Amy smiled.

"Me neither," she sighed, watching herself bounce around on the TV. It felt strange to watch herself, it was one of those things that she could never get used to. Like listening to yourself on the radio. "Where do you think Matt went?" Jay clenched his jaw and gritted his teeth.

"I don't know. I don't care." He said simply, his eyes still on the screen. Amy looked up at him.

"Jay, I'm serious, what if he's gotten himself into trouble..." Jay snorted.

"He's already in trouble" He growled, "If I ever get my hands on him," Amy didn't bother to try and argue with him.

He wasn't in the mood to hear any kind of sympathy towards the other man. Amy wasn't worried about him in an emotional way, she wanted him to pull himself together. Jay most times chose to forget that she had, at one time, loved the other man. She snuggled closer into him in silent comfort and relished in the feeling of his arms around her. She suddenly felt like a weight had been taken from her shoulders. There didn't have to be anymore hiding or sneaking around, they could finally be a real couple.

She had fallen asleep against his shoulder an hour later and Jay decided to use the opportunity to quickly go and take care of some issues. He slowly shuffled himself out from beside her, laying her down onto the pillow to let her get some proper sleep while Adam stayed in the room with her. It took the Canadian man at least fifteen minutes to assure Jay that she would be fine and he would call him the second there was a problem.

"Seriously dude, she is going to be fine. She's sleeping!" Adam stressed turning his friend and gently pushing him out of the room door, "Go, do what you need to do and you'll be back before she even wakes up!"

There was something still bothering him about Amy that he just couldn't shake. Sure she was smiling at him, she was joking and giggling but that was the problem. He supposed the situation hadn't sunk in yet, it certainly hadn't sunk in for him. He would have been a father. There would have been this person that was a mix of him and Amy. He could picture it in his head, a little girl with Hazel eyes and Blonde hair. Another woman he could treat like a princess, who could play with Taker's kids. He screwed his eyes shut for a second and took in a deep breath to try and control his anger. It had all been ripped away from him before he even had a chance to know it was possible and there was one person responsible.

He sighed and wiped his face with his hand in a vain attempt to compose himself before walking towards his car. He began to mentally think of things he needed to do before going back to the hospital and how quick he could do said things. It wasn't that he didn't trust Adam, far from it, but he knew that if Amy got the chance she would be up and trying to leave. Too damn stubborn for her own good. He got into his car and started the engine, pulling out of the hospital parking lot and deciding what way he was going to go.

The hotel was only a ten minute drive from the hospital. He could drive down, grab her stuff, hand back the key and be back within the hour. He had said he would stop and call Vince but he supposed that could wait, there was something else he was burning to deal with and now, while she was asleep and safe in the hospital seemed like the perfect time.


	15. Chapter 15

Since the incident, Matt hadn't left his hotel room since he had fled there. He hadn't answered the phone calls or texts demanding to know where he was. Every time he shut his eyes he could see her lying on the floor, blood running down her face and her eyes closed as if she was simply asleep. His knuckles had started to bruise where he had hit her, another painful reminder of what he had done.

He lay on the sofa in his room, dead eyes staring ahead at the TV that was showing random re-runs on Paramount Comedy. He hadn't really moved from that position, only to use the bathroom and to get a drink of water. The shakes had started and he couldn't stomach anything solid without throwing it right back up. He was just thankful that the sweats had yet to start.

There was a hard knock at his door and he frowned, his eyes the only part of him that actually moved as they darted from the TV to the ceiling. The knocks on the door came again, harder this time. The only thing that really moved Matt from his position was the fear that whoever was at the door would get sick of waiting and just break it down.

He shuffled his way to the door, his tee shirt sticking to him and his hair a greasy mess. Slowly he undid the catch and the safety chain and pulled the door open. He didn't get a chance to see who was standing on the other side since a fist flew at his face, smashing into his nose and sending him back to the floor, a coughing spluttering mess.

"What the fuck!" He exclaimed, pushing himself up from the floor and looking up at the figure. Jay stood towering over him, looking more threatening than he'd ever seen him before in his black shirt and dark jeans, a dark scowl on his face and his eyes almost black. Matt wiped the blood from his nose.

"Hello Matt," he said, his voice flat, "I think you and me should have a little chat," He bent down and picked Matt up the collar of his shirt, slamming him hard against the wall causing the table leaning against it to shake and a picture to fall to the floor with a smash. Jay has a strange smile on his face as he looked at Matt's pale terrified face.

"I know what you did," he sneered, "In fact, we all do and as you can imagine...we're not happy about it," He threw the man to the side with force, letting him fall to the carpet. Jay walked behind him slowly while Matt tried to crawl some distance between them.

"I..I didn't mean..." He tried to say but was cut off by Jay.

"Didn't mean to what! To beat her unconscious?" He shouted, "I think you knew exactly what you were doing...we know you've done it before," He once again picked up the man and punched him in the face sending him back to the floor.

"Well I'm just here to let you know that it's over," He bent down next to the man and pulled him to face him, "You're never going to speak to her ever again, you're never going to even think her name again because if you do...you're going to get more than just a broken nose and swollen jaw," He growled. Matt didn't dare take his eyes off Jay's face as he spoke. He'd never seen the man so irate, so serious about something. Matt scowled at him despite being terrified.

"I'm going to see her at some time," he choked out, "We do work together..." Jay just smirked at him.

"Yeah but you're forgetting that I work with her too and she's never going to be alone with you at anytime" He sneered, "Are we clear?" Matt nodded.

"Crystal."

* * *

She gasped for breath as she woke suddenly, her eyes flying open in a panic from the vivid dream she had been having. She had seen Jay and her daughter but no matter how hard she tried, how fast or hard she ran, she couldn't reach them. It didn't help that when she woke he was in completely unfamiliar surroundings and Jay was no where to be found.

"Shh relax Amy, calm down," She heard a gentle quiet voice say next to her and she calmed slightly at the familiar tone. Slowly she turned to she Adam smiling down at her.

"Adam," She breathed, "Where's Jay?"

"He went to take care of a few things. Figured the best time would be while you were sleeping. He hoped he would be back in time," He said as he helped her sit up, "Bad dream?" Amy nodded with a small smile.

"Something like that," She sighed. Adam gave her a sympathetic look.

"So how are you feeling?" He asked and she sighed.

"Oh you know, I've been better," she said with a small bitter laugh, "I just didn't see this coming..."

"I know honey. Took us all by surprise too," He said and Amy looked sheepishly at him.

"Is everyone mad?" she asked quietly. Adam looked confused at her.

"Well we already knew," He said taking hold of her hand, "The others are just a little surprised I guess, hard to process that kind of information in a crisis," Amy just nodded and Adam smiled at her, giving her hand a squeeze.

"It's not the nicest situation I'll give you that but you and Jay seem to make a genuinely loving couple and I'm so sorry about your baby," Amy sniffed back some tears and nodded.

"Yeah me too. I mean, okay it's not like it was the best time and it was complicated as hell but..." She stopped and sniffed, wiping away some stray tears with the tissue Adam handed her.

"I know, I know...It'll be alright though. You'll get better and you and Jay can build an actual relationship," he said with a small smile that Amy returned through her tears. "I know you'll be upset for a while, you need to grieve but you won't be doing it alone,"

"Won't everyone find it weird though? I mean Matt is going to be going back to work and then there's Nora and..."

"Shh," Adan soothed, cutting her off. "Matt, I highly doubt you'll need to deal with. I know you're not pressing charges but Vince and the other directors take things like this very seriously and as far as Nora goes, forget her. She'll just need to get over her sour grapes. Everything is going to be alright,"

"Adam, how do you know?" she asked tearfully. He patted her hand.

"Well...I don't...but I hope for the best" He said with a hopeful smile that Amy returned.

There was a knock on the door and it opened to the sounds of Trish, Lisa, Bubba, Chris and Devon's voices while they all poured into the room.

"Amy! How do you feel?" Trish said, pushing forward and hugging the woman, "The nurse finally let us all in at once!" she gushed as she placed a huge vase of bright multi-coloured daisies on bed side table. Amy deeply inhaled the sweet scent in. It was the first time she had smelled something that wasn't sterile.

"I feel okay thanks" she said, "I'm just desperate to get out of this place!" The other people in the room began to make themselves comfortable, a sign that they were staying. Amy pulled herself to sit cross legged while Chris, Trish and Devon placed themselves on the bed, Bubba pulling a pack of cards from his pocket.

"Thought you could use a bit of entertainment" He winked, "Right folks, everyone in, Aces are high," He drawled putting on his best Vegas dealer voice while the others gathered their cards. Amy didn't care about winning or losing the games, hell, she was just happy there her friends were there to take her mind off things and to keep her entertained.

Four games and many accusations of cheating later and Jay walked into the room, a grin forming on his face when he saw the people in the room.

"Hey! Whats goin' on in here?" He said lightly closing the door behind him and making his way into the room, "I thought you'd still be sleeping," he said gently towards Amy as she shuffled over on the bed, letting Jay sit down so she could lean back against his chest. She smiled in contentment as his arms wrapped around her protectively from behind. Amy raised her cards so Jay could see her hand, his cheek against hers. The pair were completely oblivious to the other people in the room.

"Those two are so cute," Lisa whispered quietly to Devon who nodded in agreement. The other people in the room began to smile and pass glances to each other as Jay whispered something in Amy's ear and kissing her on the cheek making her giggle. Jay raised his eyes up and gave the room an amused look.

"I'm sorry, did you all want a picture? Because we charge for those..."

* * *

It had been a long week for Amy. As she began to feel better, her boredom grew and it was only made worse when everyone had to leave to go back on the road essentially leaving Amy completely alone. She watched her friends and boyfriend on TV, desperate to get back to what she loved doing as quickly as possible. Most of all she missed Jay.

He had spent every day with her until he had no choice but to go back to work. Vince was understanding to a point but Jay was involved in some pretty big stories and Vince had a time scale he wanted to stick to. He wasn't happy about it but Amy encouraged him that she would be fine while he was away. Everything was suddenly falling into place, rebuilding itself from the horrible wreck that had occurred a week earlier. They had held a small private funeral at the hospital church for the baby they had lost, both Amy and Jay needing some closure. It didn't make it any less painful but it helped. Her bruises were almost non existent and the cut on her forehead had healed to a small light scar. Nothing that her daily make up didn't cover.

Amy's bruises weren't not the only marks that were starting to fade. Jay's knuckles had turned a nasty black and blue colour and he had been desperately trying to hide it from Amy. Not that it worked. They had been relaxing together, Amy settled between his legs with her back leaning onto his chest. She was absently holding his hand and looking at them when she frowned at his left knuckles.

"Jay what did you do to your hand?" She asked sadly, moving his hand closer for a better inspection. Jay shifted uncomfortably and shrugged.

"Oh..Um..nothing, I didn't really do anything. Got them trapped in a door or something," He muttered, Amy turned her head to look up at him with one raised eyebrow.

"Or something? Jay what did you actually do?" She said with curiosity. Jay sighed and looked back towards the TV, not wanting to look her in the eye.

"I kinda got into a fight..." He muttered. Jay frowned and sat up to look at him.

"Aw Jay, with who?" She sighed sadly. Jay shrugged.

"It's not important..."

"Yeah but..."

"Hey," He said gently, "I told you it's not important. It's all over with now," Amy sat with a frown until he pulled her in for a gentle kiss that she melted into. She didn't ask about his bruised knuckles again.

* * *

The smile lit up Amy's face as she entered Jay's Florida home, his cats running towards them and attempting to wrap themselves around Amy's legs who started fussing over the rescues. Jay followed in behind her carrying her case and he put it down in the hallway, kicking the door shut behind him. He smiled watching her wander through to the living room, lying back on the sofa and closing her eyes, his cats joining her. He smiled down at them.

"Great, where am I meant to sit?" He said, raising his hands out to the side then dropping them back down. Amy giggled as he sat himself down on the floor, his back leaning on the sofa while she absently stroked his neck gently. A low growl escaped his throat at the feeling of her fingers trailing his sensitive skin and a tingle racing up his spine. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back slightly, in a vain attempt to control himself. It had been at least three weeks since the last time he and Amy had done anything other than kiss. He was trying to be understanding, Amy had been through something that was nothing short of traumatic and he wasn't going to push himself on her (even though there had been more than one moment in the hospital when small kisses turned to making out and Jay, much to Amy's disappointment, had to leave the room quickly.)

He groaned in disappointment as her hand suddenly left his neck and she got up from the sofa.

"I'm going to grab a shower," She said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and leaving the room. A few moments later he heard the water running in the bathroom and he took the opportunity to put her things back into his room. He had been thinking a lot about their relationship, how it suddenly had gone from something that had to be hidden to something that they could have in the open. It couldn't have come too soon either, he would never have told Amy but the lying and hiding was starting to wear him down. Now everyone knew about them being together and seemed to accept it, Even Jeff had come around.

He hadn't even noticed that the water had stopped, his mind too full of Amy and more to the point, her body. He walked into the kitchen and opened a Cabinet, pulling out a small glass and pouring in a splash of Jack Daniels. Just enough to make him relax. He sipped the amber liquid, allowing the sweet burning taste to slip down his throat and spread warmth through his chest. He couldn't believe how lucky he'd gotten. Good job that he loved, good home, didn't have to worry about money and now he had a stunning girlfriend that he loved. He smirked, putting the now empty glass back down and making a move back towards the living room but something stopped him when he came to the hall.

Standing with her back to him in his bedroom was Amy, her hair freshly dried and sitting messily over her shoulders. His breath caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was wearing nothing but a pair of tiny black shorts and one of his old Edge and Christian shirts. It was one of his favorites and suddenly the self control that he had been trying to regain he crumbled completely.

Slowly he slid up behind her, gently tracing his hands up and down her arms. Amy smirked as his lips began to trail from her cheek to her neck and she tipped her head back to enjoy the feeling. Jay wasn't the only one who was frustrated as hell.

"I bet I could make you moan my name if I tried hard enough," he whispered, his voice raspy from the dregs of the Jack Daniels. He emphasized his point by pulling her closer to him and she could feel him pressing through his jeans. All the while he had been teasing her, his hands running over her body, his teeth scraping against the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Just tell me to stop...and I'll stop," he whispered, suddenly worried that she might not be as ready as he thought. Her head tipped back and she gave him a wicked grin.

"But I haven't said your name yet?"

"Baby, you will," he growled. His hand slid down the front of her body and below the waistband of her shorts, flicking her before sliding down inside her. She gasped at the sudden feeling and leaned forward to brace herself against the end of the bed. At a frustratingly slow speed he moved his two fingers in and out, kissing and nipping at her neck at the same time. She moaned, the only thing helping her stand was Jay's other arm around her waist. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"Turn around," She whimpered at the loss of his fingers but did what he said automatically. He kissed her hard and she could taste the alcohol on his breath, a massive turn on for her. As they fell back onto the bed he pulled her shorts off, leaving her in nothing but his shirt. She back up at him through half closed eyelids with a smile of complete satisfaction on her face. That look didn't last long though, as soon as she saw his eyes, darkened by his desire and need for her she immediately wanted more. She wanted him, all of him. she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him down to her and kissed him deeply. His hands moved back under her shirt and she pulled away for half a second so he could pull it over her head. Her hands quickly undid his belt and shoved his jeans down along with his boxers, the pressure being instantly relieved. With his own groan he slid into her, pulling all the way out only to slam himself back in. The pent up frustration finally coming to a head.

"Oh god, Jay!" He smiled in triumph. He could tell she was close by the way she was raking her nails across his back. He could feel her inner muscles pulling at him trying to get him over that edge with her. She was moaning louder and louder now the closer she got to orgasm. He was so close and wanted her to be there with him. He pulled out one last time and kissed her then pushed in as far as he could go. She let out a slight scream into his mouth as she came, he followed her right over the edge. They stayed there for a few minutes catching their breath.

He pulled the duvet over the two of them and Robin snuggled against him, a contented smile on her face. Jay giggled and Amy looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" she asked. She grinned down at her.

"Told you I could make you say my name..."

"Oh shut up..."


	16. Chapter 16

He was able to tell from the tone of Vince's voice over the phone that the meeting he had been called in for wasn't going to be an informal sit down chat. Normally when he was on the phone, Vince would chat and ask Matt how things were going but not this time. This time he was blunt and very much to the point.

"Matt, hi. Listen, we need you in for an urgent meeting tomorrow morning at 10am. Is that good for you?" he snapped. Matt could only agree and then put the phone down. Vince had hung up after he heard the wrestlers answer.

Matt sighed as he got out of his car, his eyes squinting at the morning sun behind his mirrored aviator sunglasses. He was nervous as hell about going into the Arena, about facing his co-workers. Jay had made it very clear that they all knew what he had done, they all knew about and supported Jay and Amy's relationship. He snorted thinking about it.

Quietly as he could he slipped in through the back door, most of the crew ignoring his existence. He actually was hoping it would remain that way for the rest of his time in the building. He would much rather be blanked than confronted as a woman beater. He continued his way through the corridors keeping his head down most of the way. Devon gave him a curt head nod on his way past, as did some of the other workers like Mark Henry and Rob Van Dam. Neither of them wanting to get into a conversation with him and that suited Matt just fine. Rey was the only one to actually say hello to the man, he was always too nice for his own good.

He froze suddenly at the doorway to catering, he had to cross to get to the management office where his interview was going to be. He could see a number of Wrestlers sitting around one of the tables. Jay was sitting on one of the chairs, Amy sitting on his lap with his arms firmly around her waist. Sitting around with them were Adam, Trish, Lisa, Chris, Bubba and Nora. All just chatting away with their morning coffee before they had to prepare for Raw. He took in a deep breath and began to shuffle his way through, hoping to God that he wouldn't be seen.

Truth was he was burning to speak to Amy. To at least try and apologise, even though he knew she wouldn't accept it. Even if she did, Jay certainly wouldn't (Matt still had the remains of bruising on his nose to prove it.) Chris noticed him from the corner of his eye and nodded to Jay, his head shot round from looking at Amy and he scowled, his jaw clenching. Amy's eyes widened and she took in a deep breath, her hands tightening around Jay's neck. He leaned into her ear without taking his eyes from Matt, who had paused awkwardly.

"It's ok, I'm here," He whispered to her gently. She wasn't scared. She was angry. She was seeing the man in front of her for what he was. An addict who wasn't worth her fear, he was nothing to her anymore. Slowly she untangled herself from Jay's arms and stood up, Jay trying to tell her to leave it alone. Matt stood frozen to the spot as she walked over to him. She looked stunning as she always did in her loose fitting jeans, black strappy top and red converse hi-tops.

"Amy..I.." he began to say but was cut off by a sharp slap to the face that reverberated around the canteen, Chris and Adam both hissing at the sound, imagining the sting of it. Not that the man didn't deserve it. Matt didn't say anything and when he turned back to face Amy he didn't look angry, he looked pained. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed and her left foot tapping.

"What I did...was terrible. I should have told you," Amy growled at him, "But in comparison to what you did...Matt, its unforgivable," He nodded and when he took a step towards her she suddenly took a sharp step back. Jay was ready to pounce, the muscles in his arms tensing so much it hurt. Adam was the only thing stopping him from running over but he could see Amy wasn't in harms way.

"I know. I don't even know how to start apologising..." Matt said, his voice cracking. Amy shook her head.

"You can't," she said simply, "All I want is for you to get clean, stay clean..."

"I will, I can do that..."

"and I never want to see you again," Matt sighed and nodded. He knew that would be the case. "So go. Go to your meeting," With that said, she turned on her heel and walked away from him, back towards Jay who wrapped his arms around her and shot a scowl towards Matt. With a deep breath he continued his way towards management.

* * *

"Matt, come on in and take a seat" Vince said, gesturing to the seat in front of his desk inside his make shift office that had been set up for him clearly to work while on the road. Matt sat himself down as did Vince, who clasped his hands in front of his face.

"Matt, I'm going to have to be very honest with you," I sighed, "I can't dance around this subject. What happened between Amy and yourself is extremely serious. Had it just been a break up then it would have been a little more straight forward. You both would have just had to put up with each other and work through it," he said. Matt nodded, deciding that it was best he didn't speak until invited to.

"But domestic abuse," He said, lowering his voice in case someone else dared to hear it, "that is a completely different case altogether. I don't have to tell you that this is very serious. The network executives are freaking out about ratings, not to mention what might happen if the papers get hold of this. It's already all over the internet," Matt frowned.

"What are you trying to tell me?" He asked, dreading the answer. Vince shook his head sympathetically at him.

"I know that Amy isn't going to press charges Matt but I'm sorry, we're going to have to let you go,"

* * *

It had been the script that Amy was dreading. She had made her return to WWE television knowing that Trish was going to turn heel against her. She also knew that meant that Trish and Christian were going to turn against Chris Jericho and start an on screen relationship.

Jay had been reassuring her for week that it wasn't going to be a problem. They were all professionals and that after everything they had been through this was going to be a walk in the park for them. Amy wasn't so sure and now here they were at Wrestlemania XX where there was no turning back. Amy didn't have a match that night, it was Victoria and Molly Holly for the Woman's championship, but if she was honest it suited her fine. She was too distracted.

"Amy?" The sudden voice made her head snap up from looking down at her phone and she saw Trish standing in front of her looking rather sheepish.

"Hey Trish," She said quietly, "Everything alright?" Amy noticed that the blonde woman was slightly twitchy and she wouldn't stop playing with her fingers or nails. Amy gestured for Trish to sit across from her at the catering table.

"Oh...yeah, I think so..." Trish muttered, "Look I just want to make sure everything is going to be okay with us! I know you feel a little awkward about this angle me and Jay are having to do...I feel awkward about it too!" Amy smiled gently at her friend and grabbed Trish's hand in hers.

"Don't worry about it alright, it's cool," she said with a small smile. Trish smiled back but there was still something behind it, Amy could tell. The woman was still tense. "Is there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?"

Without warning the blonde woman burst into sobs, tears running down her face and threatening her perfectly done make up. Amy shot out of her chair and went around the table to her friend.

"Oh my God, Trish what's wrong?!" She asked as Trish tried to sniff back her tears.

"I...I think...Chris is going to break up with me!" Trish began to sob again and Amy rubbed her hand across her friends back in a vain attempt to calm her down.

"What makes you say that?" Amy asked, "I'm sure that's not the case!"

"He's been really weird lately. He's been really quiet, sneaking around and when I ask him about it he gets super defensive and doesn't want to talk about it!" Amy smiled sympathetically at her friend and gave her a hug.

"I'm sure everything is alright, don't worry so much okay! You got a big job to do tonight. Just focus on that and I promise you'll be alright," Amy said, trying to give her friend a small bit of comfort.

The door opened and Nora walked in, freezing just for a second at the sight of Amy. Ever since Amy had been put in hospital, Nora had been acting strange with her. She was quiet around the redhead where she used to join in the jokes and conversations. Amy assumed it was because of her and Jay and that Nora still hadn't come to terms with what had happened. Little did she know that what Nora felt was extreme guilt.

The news of Amy and Jay's unborn child being lost had hit Nora harder than the rest of the group. She had been so blinded by rage and hurting over the betrayal that she had told Matt everything, not caring about the consequences. She couldn't describe the feeling that had churned in the pit of her stomach when Lisa had called to tell her that Amy had been found beaten and unconscious in her hotel room and worse, that Matt was the one who had done it. She had watched as Amy sobbed onto Jay during the service for their child, Jay wrapping her in his arms and trying to be strong even though he was crumbling inside.

Nora joined the two of women, listening to Trish's problem about Chris. Once or twice she almost put in her own input about how she felt about Jay but when she suddenly remembered that Amy was right there, she thought against it.

"I'm just sure that something is going on...he just won't tell me," She cried, Amy handing her some tissues to wipe her eyes and fix her make up quickly. One of the stage hands shouted through to them to get ready for this evenings events and with one last blow of her nose Trish stood up along with the other girls.

While Nora and Lisa went away on their own to discuss their match for the evening while Trish and Amy continued towards the monitors where Chris and Jay were standing already in their ring gear, although Jay had a hooded sweater on. Trish hoped that Chris didn't notice that she had been crying.

"Hey," Jay grinned grabbing Amy's hands in his, "You gonna watch me? You gonna watch me? You gonna watch me?" Jay said like a child trying to get his parents attention, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Amy giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I'll be back here watching your every move," She said with a small smile, despite that she still felt anxious as hell.

Amy looked over to where Trish was standing talking with Chris and she had to admit that she could see something tense in Chris's posture. While Trish was beaming up at him with nothing but love in her eyes, Chris looked tense and distracted. Amy wanted to think it was because of his match but he had worked with Jay more times than she could count on her two hands, so he couldn't have been that worried.

"Chris?" Trish said, realising that he wasn't completely listening to her. He suddenly snapped his head towards her.

"Huh?"

"Were you even listening to me?" She asked. He nodded and suddenly looked around him.

"Oh, yeah. Listen I need to go do something for a few minutes alright?" He said. Trish just sighed and nodded while he pressed a kiss to her cheek and wandered off in the direction of his locker room. Trish turned back to Amy who gave her a sympathetic look.

"You see what I mean?!" She sighed, "I just know he's going to end things with me and he just doesn't want to do it here!"

"I'm sure you're just over reacting," Jay said, "He's not mentioned anything to me about being unhappy. Just relax alright? Focus on tonight,"

* * *

Amy stood watching Jay and Chris's match on complete tender hooks. She wasn't concerned for her man's safety, but as the match went on the moment she was dreading began to creep closer and closer.

She watched Trish at the side of the ring, looking as stunning as ever. Although the blonde Canadian woman was her best friend, she had always been a little jealous of Trish. She was petite with curves in all the correct places, picture perfect skin and that cheeky smile that made every man within a 5 mile radius fall at her feet. Hell, if she wasn't such a nice person Amy would have had plenty of reasons to dislike Trish.

Suddenly the moment had arrived and she watched through her hands as Trish and Christian walked up the ramp in victory, self-satisfied smirks across their faces and stopping directly at the top to stare back down at Chris Jericho.

Completely contradictory to the person she knew her Jay to be, Christian grabbed the back of Trish's head and they clung to each other in a fierce kiss. Even though Amy knew it was coming, it still didn't stop her feeling sick to her stomach to the point that she decided to turn away from the monitors and head back to the women's locker room.

The Lisa sat stretching in the ladies locker room and was the only other person there when Amy walked in. The redhead suddenly caught herself in the full length mirror and began to give herself the once over. She couldn't get the image of Jay and Trish out of her head, or how perfect they looked together.

"Do you think I'd look better with a bigger chest?" She asked out loud suddenly. Lisa pulled herself up from where she had been doubled over in a stretch, her face confused at the sudden random question.

"What? No, Amy don't be stupid you look great the way you are," She exclaimed, "In fact if you packed any more up there you'd probably be too top heavy!"

Amy knew Lisa was right. She already had a D cup chest, any heavier and she probably would have toppled over.

"Maybe I could stand to lose a few pounds..." she muttered. Lisa suddenly made a growling sound and stood up properly.

"Alright Amy Dumas, what is going on?" She snapped, "You are a stunning, athletic, beautiful woman and I have never known you to self doubt like this before."

The door to the locker room rattled and in walked Trish, fresh from the ring with a slightly sheepish expression on her face and suddenly Lisa understood exactly what was wrong with Amy.

"Man, that crowd is really fired up!" Trish said with a grin, "I think this is going to be my best heel turn yet!" Amy just smiled and nodded.

"Hey, where were you? I think Jay was a little disappointed you weren't waiting for him at the curtain," Trish continued, "Did you watch his match?"

"Oh, I watched the match," Amy said, "I just...kinda...couldn't stay for what happened after," She muttered quietly and Trish blushed.

"I know Ames, I'm sorry!" She said, "You know that It meant nothing, like I'm not into Jay at all!" Amy smiled at her friend. Deep down she knew that there was definitely nothing there other than friendship and a professional working relationship. Trish and Jay were just two people and it was just another day at the office.

"I better go and see Jay then," Amy said quietly and she left the other two women to their own devices.

* * *

She knocked lightly at the door of the locker room that Jay was sharing with Chris and a few of the other guys. She wasn't sure why but her stomach was doing complete flip flops.

"Come in," She heard his voice say and slowly she pushed the door open, Squeezing her eyes shut.

"Everyone decent?" She asked and Jay laughed lightly.

"It's just me and I'm above average, or so I'm told," he quipped with a cheeky grin on his face. Amy walked up to him and put her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss and not caring about the fact he was covered in sweat.

"So where were you?" He asked when she pulled away, her arms still around him, "I thought you were going to be at the curtain? Didn't you watch my match?"

"Of course I watched your match!" She said, slightly incredulous that he would think otherwise. She sat herself down on the sofa in the room next to Jay, pulling her legs across his lap and her head resting on his shoulder.

"So how come I didn't see you at the monitors?" He asked and Amy shrugged awkwardly.

"Nothing, it's stupid,"

"Come on, tell me" he said gently, "You can tell me anything. What, we've been through this much, we're gonna start hiding things now?" He said to her with a small smile that she returned.

"Alright, this is going to sound really stupid," She began, "But do you think I'd look better if I lost a few pounds?" Jay's face twisted into confusion and he shook his head sharply.

"What? No! You are perfect just the way you are!" He said, brushing some stray hair from her face, "Where'd this come from huh?"

"I dunno...I guess just seeing you up there with Trish..."

"Is that what this is about?" He exclaimed, Amy nodding shyly. "I wouldn't trade you for a thousand Trish Stratus'. I only just got you to myself and I don't ever plan to lose you" She moved herself to sit on his lap and snuggled her face into his neck, again not caring if he was sweaty.

"I love you," she said kissing his neck.

"I love you too and I've been thinking, what if your stuff was at my place?" he said. Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Well then it would be at your place..."

"Okay...what if it was?" He said. Amy shrugged.

"Well then I'd be running back and forth between places and venues so it wouldn't make much sense..." Jay gave her a slightly frustrated smile and made her look him in the eye.

"What if you understood what I was saying and moved in with me," Amy's mouth hung open and Jay quickly shut his, suddenly wondering if he'd done the right thing. After all, they hadn't been together long and they had only just been out in the open a few weeks.

"Seriously? You want me to move in with you?" She asked and Jay nodded looking like a shy little boy. Amy suddenly grinned and threw her arms around him, squeezing him in a fierce hug. "I'd love to! Oh my God, this is so exciting!" She shouted, jumping from his knee and bouncing on the balls of her feet like a child with too much sugar. Jay simply sat amused until she had calmed down before proceeding to get a shower and changed.

One Jay had finally finished up the couple decided to take a walk down to catering to watch the rest of the show with everyone else. The grin hadn't quite left Amy's face yet when they entered but it soon fell slightly when she spotted her blonde friend sitting by herself looking miserable.

"Hey, What's wrong trish," She asked Sympathetically, sitting down opposite her friend while Jay began chatting with a few of the other wrestlers.

"It's Chris," Trish sighed sadly, "Once again I tried to talk to him and he just muttered some lame excuse and ran off. I swear Amy, I think he's ready to end things with me and I have no idea what to do!"

Amy bit her lip, a pool of guilt welling in her stomach. She had been so happy only minutes ago but with her friend being so upset she felt like it wouldn't be appropriate to suddenly start gushing about the next stage her relationship was taking.

"Come on now, don't over think this," Amy said softly, holding her friends hand, "I'm sure that there is a full explanation why he's being so weird."

Trish could do nothing but give her a weak smile and a nod, the pair turning their attentions towards the monitor to watch the next match. After fifteen minutes of sitting in comfortable silence, only occasionally broken by Jay wandering over and checking in before going off to speak with someone else, the doors to catering were suddenly thrown open and Chris walked through, his head held high and a big smile on his face.

Both Trish and Lita sat up straight at his arrival and watched in confusion while the blonde man pulled himself up so he was standing on a table.

"Can I have everyones attention please?!" he shouted and the whole room turned to face him, some in amusement, some in annoyance and others in confusion. Either Chris remained oblivious to the reactions or he chose to ignore it, Amy couldn't tell.

"Three years ago, I was introduced to an amazing woman," He began, looking down at Trish who still sat confused, "Trish is so much more than my girlfriend. She's my biggest cheerleader, my best friend and now I want to call her something else,"

Suddenly he jumped down from the table and walked over to where Trish sat dumb struck watching him while Chris pulled a small velvet box from his jeans pocket.

"Now, even if she did spend the evening kissing another man, I want to call her my wife," he said getting down on one knee and taking her hand, Trish's eyes shining with tears, "Trish, will you marry me?"

The canteen errupted in applause and tears slid down Trish's face as she nodded her answer.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

* * *

*Points to those that got the moving in refrence*


	17. Chapter 17

Matt sneered at the image on his TV screen as he sat in the bleek gray light of his home, the only real light coming through a crack between the curtains in his living room. Since his meeting with Vince and the harsh blow of losing his contract, Matt had barely left his home at all. He spent most of his days watching TV, scanning the rumour sites for anything about Amy or Jay and ignoring his phone whenever it rang. This included some very important calls about work he could have had.

He wasn't worried about money. When he and Jeff first began they had both been smart and did what their father had said, saving most of it for the future. Suddenly Matt was greatful that he had followed that advice. He sighed and dropped the newspaper he had been holding onto the coffee table next to the recent issue of WWE magazine, another publication that had been well thumbed through.

The day it had been released was the last time Matt had left his home. It featured an interview with Trish and Lita as well as a question and answer segment with Jay. He sat frantically scanning the pages and the words for any hint, any clue that she and Jay were an item behind his back. There was nothing, she didn't even mention a relationship at all and that stung him, even a fake mention would have been better than nothing at all.

"And coming up next we take a look at the biggest event of the year in the WWE Calander, That's right folks, it's our coverage of the Wrestlemania fan access," The cheery woman on the television drew Matt's attention away from the magazine he was focused on. The camera panned around showing different shots of the expo and his ex co-workers. He sighed, he should have been there with them. Then he saw her.

She looked as stunning as she always did with a raidiant smile on her face, red hair spilling around her shoulders. She was standing with Trish getting her photo taken until the camera cut to her standing next to Jay, their arms around each other and bright smiles on their faces for the camera.

"Pfft," Matt muttered, "Haven't they ever heard of keeping in character..." He rubbed his hands over his stubbled face and rolled over. Hearing about it he could just about handle but seeing it was another matter.

* * *

When Jay had asked Amy to move in with him, he had forgotten one serious detail; Amy owned stuff. Clothes and things he could handle but she also had things that she wanted to display too, like pictures and CD's. It was the merging of the CD collection that had cause a tiff that had lasted two hours and was only resolved when Adam physically pushed them together and told them how stupid they were acting.

Amy had decided that she wanted to make a complete fresh start and that included selling her home in North Carolina. Everytime she set foot back in the place she was reminded of Matt and her broken neck. She didn't want to remember those things anymore, she wanted to move on completely.

It was late in the afternoon when they finally admitted defeat, some boxes still lying in the hallway waiting to be unpacked. Both Amy and Jay were lying together, tangled on their sofa flicking through the many TV channels, her head on his chest and her body lying on top of his while Cody had settled at the end of the sofa. She sighed not for the first time since they had finished eating their chinese take out. Her stomach was churning and she kept telling herself that it was because she had eaten too much. It wasn't just her stomach that was bothering her, her temperature felt like it was soaring and it wasn't helped by the fact Jay was a human furnace.

Suddenly she sat upright as a wave of nausea washed over her. Jay looked up at her and frowned.

"You okay babe? You don't look great..." He said. Amy blinked a few times and suddenly made a gulping sound, her hand flying to her mouth. In the blink of an eye she was off Jay and into the bathroom, the door slamming behind her. Jay moved from the couch to the bathroom door and pressed his face against the wood.

"Amy? You okay sweetheart?" he asked, wincing when he heard her heave once more. A few seconds later the door opened and Amy stood there looking pale.

"Umm...yeah I think so" She muttered, swaying slighty. Jay reached out and steadied her by the shoulders. "Maybe I ate too much or something"

"hmm well whatever it was you're going to bed," He said moving her towards their bedroom. Jay shook her head but moved anyway.

"What about all the boxes..."

"Forget them, i'll get them later! You need to get some rest" he said gently, "You probably over did it today," He lay her back in the bed, completely ignoring Amy's silent protests that she was making in the form of screwing her face up. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room, leaving Amy to lie there and watch the TV absently.

Considering she had only just thrown up a few moments ago, Amy felt surprisingly alright, just a little worn out. There was a good chance it was the food, after all, she hadn't only eaten hers but she had also stolen some of Jay's food as well. The past few months had been amazing, she had slowly recovered from Matt's actions, She was moving in with the man she loved and starting a whole new chapter of her life. For once, She felt like she could have a home. A real home that she could settle into. She frowned suddenly. Few months. Months.

Like a flash she was out of bed and in the kitchen, frantically counting dates on the calender and counting dates in her own head. As the realisation sunk in she bit her lip in an attempt to stop the grin appearing on her face. She didn't see Jay run into the kitchen looking panicked.

"Is everything okay?!" He exclaimed, "I just saw you dart from the bedroom, I got the fright of my life!" Amy smiled quickly, thinking on her feet. She didn't want Jay to know her suspicions just yet.

"Oh! Everything's fine sweetie, Don't worry!" Jay raised an eyebrow.

"...Are you sure?" He asked and Amy just nodded with a sweet smile that totally confused her boyfriend and with a peck on his cheek she swayed past him back towards their bedroom.

* * *

It was a stunning day in Tampa, Florida. Amy and Jay had decided to take full advantage and have some of the usual crowd round for the afternoon in an almost spur of the moment "Welcome to Tampa" for Amy. While the men stood around the Barbecue, Amy and Trish lay out next to the pool.

"Are you okay Ames? You're looking a little bit...pale," Trish said. Amy gave her a weak smile and nodded, fixing her sunglasses on her face.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just feeling a little bit off I guess,"

"Off? What do you mean off? You never use the word off unless its something important," she said, taking a sip of her soda.

"Just...off you know? Little bit queasy and tired," She said. Trish raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

"Amy Dumas, cut the bull and talk to your Friend!" She said, her voice in a low but hard whisper. Amy looked around her to check that the guys were our of earshot.

"I'm late," she said quietly, her head tilted towards her Friend. Trish looked confused at the red head.

"Late...late for what?"

"Trish. I'm. _LATE,_" Amy stressed making rolling signs with her hands. Trish's eyes widened.

"Oh my...have you taken a test?"

"Between Jay fussing over me since i've been home and the move, I've not had a chance. It only occured to me yesterday."

"I know but don't you worry, I promise as soon we can we're going to a drug store and we'll get you a test!" She said with a smile, grabbing hold of Amy's hand. Amy looked pensively at her friend.

"But..."

"But what?" Trish asked. Pepper sighed.

"We already lost one baby before we even knew we had it...I'm not sure I'm ready to get my hopes up in case its negative"

"Well then...we'll buy more than one and we'll really have to make sure," Amy couldn't help but smile back at Trish's optimism and once again she was daring to hope that something might continue go right for her and Jay. He was involved in a great storyline within the company that would help boost his career in singles while she herself was having a blast with the fantastic women they had in the roster. Amy couldn't help but worry a baby might put too much pressure on them too soon.

"Hey, what are you girls talking about?" Chris asked. Both of them looked at him like a deer in headlights as they jumped and looked towards him.

"Nothing!"

* * *

Jay was still frowning slightly as he, Amy and the rest of the group checked into their hotel. Amy had been unusually during the journey and every time he had asked about she had simply smiled sweetly at him and told him everything was fine and he hadn't to worry. It was easier said than done.

There were nights that he woke up in a cold sweat thinking about all the things that had happened to them. To her. He could still see her lying there unconscious on that hotel room floor, blood covering her face, every time he closed his eyes. Although he would never tell Amy for fear of upsetting her or worrying her, sometimes when he saw a baby he still felt that sting in his gut about losing their own.

Sometimes when he couldn't sleep, he would lie awake with Amy in his arms wondering what their child would be like. If he was honest, he had always wanted a daughter. A little girl with Amy's brown eyes and dark hair that he could spoil.

As everyone began to peel off to their own rooms, Trish grabbed Chris by the arm and pulled him aside.

"I need a favor babe," she said quietly, rolling her eyes at Chris' cheeky grin, "No! I mean a real favor!"

"What's up?" He asked. Trish looked around to check nobody who shouldn't hear what was going to be said was in ear shot.

"I need you to help me distract Jay while Amy deal's with something" she said quietly. Chris looked confused.

"Well sure but...why? Just tell him you and Amy are going out on your own?"

"He's hardly left Amy's side since she recovered from you-know-what and this is something that Jay doesn't need to know about yet" she said. Chris gave her a wide eyed and excitedly innocent look.

"Can I know?" He asked. Trish smiled and bent up to whisper in his ear.

"Amy might be pregnant..."

"PREGNANT!?" He suddenly shouted without realizing the volume of his voice.

"SHHH! We don't know for sure yet! Just keep help me keep Jay busy" she said in a hard whisper. Chris nodded, his hands shaking a little with excitement.

"Sure sure. Tell Amy we'll handle it," he said kissing her on the cheek and walking off towards Adam and Jay.

She couldn't remember the last time she felt so terrified over something so small, standing in the middle of the hotel bathroom holding onto the little white and blue stick. After a mad dash to the nearest drug store Amy had just grabbed a handful of the first brand she could find, just wanting to hurry the process along.

She thanked her lucky stars Trish was there to distract Jay. Trish had come in and immediately taken the attention away from Amy, allowing her to sneak away to the store and back to her room.

* * *

"Another coffee?" Trish asked brightly. While Chris agreed, Jay shook his head and declined.

"Not for me," He said, "Two is enough," Trish and Chris caught each others eye and Chris suddenly lept up.

"Well then why don't we get some shots in?" he exclaimed. Jay frowned at his friend.

"Dude, it's three in the afternoon..."

"Oh that doesn't matter," Trish said, "You've been so stressed you deserve to relax a little bit," She patted his arm in an all too firm comforting motion. Jay shook his head.

"That's very nice of you guys but I really want to get up to my room," Jay said, "I want to get my bags and take a shower before we head out to dinner."

"No! Stay, we have lots of time for that," Chris lied, shoving the drinks menu in Jay's hand.

The short haired Canadian remained silent but the frown was evident on his face as he pretended to look at the list of Cocktails that had been shoved in front of him. He wasn't sure why but the couple was acting weird. Just as he was about to head up to his room Trish had grabbed his arm and insisted that he join them for a coffee. When he had finished his first, Trish had automatically ordered him a second. Now they were trying to get him to order something else. And where the hell had Amy got to? One second she was there and the next she had disappeared. Trish excused herself from the table and headed to the bathroom.

Jay smirked his usual sideways grin knowing exactly what he had to do. With a sigh, he closed the drinks menu and put it on the table.

"You know, a cocktail doesn't sound too bad. Head to the bar and order me a Long Island Iced Tea will ya?" He said to Chris who smiled and clapped his friend on the shoulder with a 'You got it.'

As soon as Chris was at the bar with his back turned, Jay lept from his seat and sprinted towards the elevator.

* * *

She took in a deep breath, fighting away the churning feeling that was swamping her stomach. It was now or never and she wanted to know while she was on her own. Call it selfish, but she wanted a small moment where it was only her alone that would know if she was a mother or not. She silently counted in her head, quickly turning the little stick over and opening her eyes to the answer.

Her chest tightened. Her breath caught in her throat and her knees practically buckled from under her. She could feel her hand unconsciously go to her stomach and a teary smile was on her face. She began to giggle as she pushed herself up from the floor, walking through to the bedroom she was sharing with her other half. That was the next hurdle. How the hell would she tell Jay?

She didn't have time to think about it as the door of their room began to open and without thinking she threw the test to the floor and it slid under the bed. She plastered a grin to her face, not that it was difficult, as he walked in.

"Okay, I don't know what's going on...but Trish and Chris were acting really weird. They kept trying to order me coffee then when I said I didn't want that they pulled the cocktail menu on me," he said panting from his run.

"That's weird," She said innocently, "I'm sure there's nothing going on..." her eyes darting towards the bed. The action didn't go unnoticed by Jay.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, walking towards the other side of the bed. Amy shrugged.

"Nothing, I...I just dropped my phone under there" She lied, trying to think of something believable. Jay continued to look perplexed.

"How the hell did you drop it under the bed? I'll grab it for you!" he said, suddenly dropping down to the side of the bed and sliding himself under. Amy panicked, running around to the side he was currently sticking out of.

"Jay..."

"I don't see a..." He stopped mid sentence and she knew he had picked up the test. The positive test. She was frozen, knelt down beside his legs as his top half was completely under the bed.

"Amy?"

"Yeah Jay?"

"Is this what I think it is?" He said quietly, his voice was shaking slightly and muffled from the bed frame. Amy smiled despite the worry about his tone in the back of her head.

"Yes..."

"So...So...you're..."

"Pregnant,"

There was suddenly a crack and the bed shook as Jay had tried to lift his head quickly, forgetting he was still under the bed. The back of his head connected hard with the metal frame and he yelped in pain. Amy winced for him, swearing she almost felt it herself and she rubbed his back in sympathy.

"Jay, are you okay babe?" she asked. There was no answer as Jay rubbed the back of his head, his eyes still fixed on the test.

"Yeah...Ow," He said lightly, shuffling himself out from under the bed with the help of Amy and sitting up his knees. Amy smiled weakly at him, placing her hand over the back of his head to check in case he was bleeding.

"Well...I think you'll live. No permanent damage" She said with a small laugh but Jay still looked shocked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly, almost sounding wounded. Amy smiled at him.

"Jay, I only found out myself about two seconds before you walked in the room," She said gently and he smiled weakly at her, the news still sinking in. Slowly he shifted position so he was sitting comfortably and he pulled her onto his lap, kissing her gently. He grinned at her.

"So...you're happy yeah?" She asked and he continued to grin like a little boy who had been given a monster truck to play with. Amy grinned back and he kissed her again passionately. Neither of them felt the need to move from each others arms at that moment in time, both content to just sit in silence with the news only between the two of them. They knew the peace would never last and they wanted to keep it for as long as possible. It was soon broken however by a sudden frantic banging on the door.

"Amy!?" Trish said, panic clearly in her voice, "We lost Jay! He just suddenly disappeared, I think he might be coming your way! Did you take the test yet?" He voice drifted through the door and Amy had her eyes closed in defeat. Jay shot her a look of mock hurt.

"Why Amy Dumas, did you ask your friends to keep me occupied? I'm hurt!" he said. Amy playfully slapped him on the arm and she shouted towards the door.

"It's cool Trish. He's in here," She shouted and the door opened. Trish looked between the two of them.

"Well?" Amy didn't say anything. She just smiled and nodded at her Trish, who let out a scream of delight and ran back out to the hall while shouting, "IT'S POSITIVE!" Amy sighed with a smile and let her head drop to Jay's shoulder, the couple both laughing at the prospect of the next nine months.


End file.
